Made of You
by Guardian Kysra
Summary: Heero accepts a suicide mission and goes to say a final goodbye to Relena -- Beware *Lemon* and *Lime*, Death, and Plot twists
1. Prologue

Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who commented on my other Ricky Martin songfic "Private Emotion"! Thank you very much minna! Secondly, this takes place a few years after Endless Waltz (which I haven't seen yet *sob*) and Heero, Relena, and the other pilots are now 18. Also, this fic is NOT related to Private Emotion in any way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters or events. I don't own "I am Made of You" either. *sniffs* Life is so cruel.  
  
Made of You: Prologue  
  
  
~ I came a long way  
From out of nowhere ~  
  
Heero took in his surroundings with a wary eye, noting possible escape routes should something violent occur, as he moved with catlike grace and ease through the darkened mansion.  
  
Memories of the past came to the fore as he did so, his history with a certain honey blonde playing with startling clarity in his mind's eye. He could remember clearly how her eyes had betrayed her concern for him, a boy that had fallen out of the sky, into the ocean, only to be discovered by her . . . and he had run . . . only to return out of  
nowhere to rescue her again and again . . .   
  
~ I stand before you   
All alone ~  
  
He stood at the door, the knowledge that the goal of this mission lay in wait just beyond it. Reaching for the slightly tarnished gold plated knob, he wondered briefly why he had even taken this project on. He had always been alone, never wanting help, never allowing himself to be dependent on someone else, but she . . . she had changed that . . .  
He didn't want to be alone anymore, didn't want to be without her.   
  
Needing to see his mission fulfilled to its conclusion so that he could focus on more serious business, he turned the knob slowly, wincing when the damn thing let out a small squeaking sound that was probably very quiet but seemed to him as loud as a thunder clap. With slight pressure, he opened the door to his goal. There in the center of the  
expansive room was a bed and atop the satin covered mattress was the form he had so yearned to see. Relena.  
  
~ Like a wolf's cry in the distance  
I heard the calling  
Of your soul ~  
  
Padding on silent feet to the bed, Heero reflected on what had drawn him to her in the first place. From the moment he had first left the colonies to come to Earth where the fateful meeting had occurred, Heero had unconsciously known that something pivotal was going to happen on the planet of his origins. He could admit that now. His soul . . . something he had been denying he even possessed was crying out for something only the Earth could give him, and another soul, one that still held a true innocence in the ways of life and humanity, answered his. It was truly a twist of fate which had found the two of them on the same beach at the same time, a time when their circumstances would cause a need to burn within both spirits for the other.  
  
~ Oh . . . I hear you cryin' ~  
  
He had never been one to express himself outwardly, preferring to keep his emotions locked up within where no one could exploit them. His world was wrought with danger and held no room for someone as pure as her, and after he had finally admitted to himself what she meant to him, he had to also accept that they could never be together as long  
as war existed, as long as his enemies were alive, as long as his inner self was at war with itself . . .  
  
Dropping to one knee beside the bed, he looked upon that angelic face, the blue eyes that had captured him from the first glance were closed to his vision. Golden hair spilled over the white pillows and held silver highlights as the moonbeams fell upon her form. She looked like an angel, and Heero felt something in his chest tighten painfully at the thought of leaving her.  
  
A new mission . . . the last of his short life, he was sure. He hadn't wanted to come back, but as soon as he heard what the misson entailed, he knew he wouldn't be returning here or anywhere else. The thought of just dying without one more memory of her didn't sit well with him, and that was when he knew that he had lost the internal war. Somehow, despite every mechanism he had set within himself to protect his heart from becoming hers, he had failed. He had fallen in love with Relena, and now that he had realized it, he had to leave her. He knew that if he actually said goodbye while she was awake, he would never be able to stand her tears, never be able to resist her pleading, for no matter how strong Relena was he knew she was ruled by her emotions. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much.  
  
~ With your love  
Show me how to live  
'Cause you are made of me  
And I am made of you ~  
  
When had she become everything to him? When had she become his life? He imagined it had begun when they first met, but what had really opened his eyes to this extraordinary girl was the encounter on the platform . . . the same day he had first met Duo. She had stood firm in the face of his gun, her stubborn bravery something that had inspired a grudging respect within him even if he had considered her an obstacle, someone that needed to die for the simple crime of seeing his face and wrecking whatever anonimity he had. However, she had surprised him by trying to protect him from Duo, and further shocked him by binding his wounds by tearing her new party dress. It had amazed him   
that someone he had just met and outright threatened to kill would care about his well-being.  
  
In that one moment, she had shown him something that before had held no classification in his world of violence and emotional void: life. He caught a glimpse of what it was to live, care, . . . love, and despite his better judgement, he had felt a disturbing yearning for that feeling. From that point, she was inexplicably a part of him just as much as he  
was a part of her.  
  
Giving into a temptation that had existed for some time but he had always staunchly refused to acknowledge, Heero reached out and caressed a smooth cheek, and winced when he saw her eyelids flutter open and focus on him.  
  
~ With your life  
Show me how to give  
You are made of me  
And I am made of you ~   
  
Startled, Relena levered herself up on her elbows, never breaking eye   
contact with the man before her.  
  
"Heero??" she whispered, questioning. Could he have come to kill her for real this time? She didn't think so, but where Heero was concerned, one was never really certain. Fear, however, was never an option when facing him, only a bitter regret that things couldn't be different, a longing to be with him forever.  
  
With something unidentifiable in his eyes, Heero stood up still looking down at her calm face. The years had been good to him, his muscular torso filling out the well-worn green tanktop which was standard for Heero. He had replaced the black spandex with jeans for this nocturnal visit, and his brown hair was as unruly as ever. His face, while youthful, was still frozen in its emotionless expression, but his eyes, those gorgeous Prussian blue eyes of his were open and reflected the feelings of his heart and soul.  
  
Sitting up, Relena waited patiently for him to explain why he was there in the first place (not that she wasn't happy he was there mind you, but waking up with the man of your dreams next to your bed when no one was supposed to be able to get into the house from the get-go . . . well, it was just a tad of an awkward situation).  
  
He stared at her silently, debating with himself whether to just leave as quietly as he had come, or tell her what it was he had wished to say to her sleeping form. He took a step back when Relena swung her legs over the bed, and swallowed hard when he saw her attire in the full light of the moon. Her arms and shoulders were bare, her white silk night gown held to her body by nothing but two impossibly thin spaghetti straps while the neck line plunged down, giving any viewer a tempting glimpse of cleavage. The plain shiny   
fabric skimmed her curves to end at midthigh. Heero observed the glowing blush that rose to the girl's face as he studied her appearance intensely.  
  
Relena stood and stepped cautiously toward him, hoping he would stay, praying he would allow her to just show him how much she had missed him these past months. Everytime he left, it became that much more frequent she cried herself to sleep at night when she was totally alone, when she didn't have to be strong for anyone but herself.  
  
Upon the far wall, her shadow approached his, becoming one . . .   
  
~ We'll walk together   
Through the fire  
Through the darkness  
To the sun ~  
  
"Heero, why are you here? Have you come to fulfill your promise?" Her innocent blue eyes looked up into his, only a suppressed love burning in their depths. She stood only a few feet away, allowing him enough space to escape should he begin to feel trapped while close enough to where all he had to do was reach out in order to touch her should he feel the desire.  
  
"I . . . needed to see you," he whispered, the sound echoing through her awareness. He had decided to be honest with her without telling her the reason for it. It would be his last gift to her.  
  
Relena stepped up to him, raising a hand to his face. She needed to touch him, to make sure this wasn't some fantasy that would vanish with the sun. She needed to know he was really there with her, that he was truly saying what she had always wanted to hear.  
  
For once, Heero decided to let his heart rule instead of his head. Wordlessly, Heero let one arm snake around her waist, pulling her roughly against him, her supple body fitting against his. She gasped, feeling his hard body against her soft one, and Heero took advantage of the moment, leaning his head down to take her lips with his own.  
  
At the contact, a burst of light filled Heero's awareness as her scent filled his nostrils, surrounding him, enfolding him in her essence, her life . . . In that one kiss, he could feel her very soul reaching out to him, beckoning him, and he was a willing captive to that call, soaring with her in their own private universe.  
  
~ Like two raging rivers full of passion  
At the ocean  
We are one ~  
  
In a haze of passion, their clothing disappeared, shed slowly yet with seeming haste, and then Heero was laying her on the bed, his lips and hands taking precedence in her mind. The sensations he was producing were heavenly and more than she had ever imagined, even in her most daring, erotic fantasies. She moaned and writhed under his ministrations, never questioning this moment, never once fearing what this unguarded act could possibly mean.  
  
Heero was lost in her. He worshipped her body with his own and revered her spirit with his soul. The sound of her breathy moans were enough to convince him that this was right for her, that he wasn't taking advantage of her. He had no intention of making love to her when he had decided to come, but she had always been able to weaken his  
resolve just by her mere presence. Surprisingly, he didn't want to stop where this was going, didn't want to leave without giving himself to her.  
  
The two lovers floated in the sea of desire, giving in to their every whim, touching and tasting of each other until the moment of culmination was upon them. Heero thrust into her, their bodies joining as their souls united as one.  
  
~ Oh . . . I hear you cryin' ~  
  
Their voices mingled together as they cried out each other's names, bodies still joined. Relena looked up into his face, hovering above her own, and smiled as tears of happiness slid down her face.  
  
"Stay with me?" Relena whispered and Heero nodded silently, rolling over to lay beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She snuggled up to him, sighing contentedly, and he smiled a true smile for once, tears coming to his eyes as well. He felt complete.  
  
~ I am made of you  
You are made of me  
And everything you are  
Is what I'm meant to be ~  
  
There in her arms, close to her, Heero knew he was home. She was where he was meant to be. She was the other half of his soul.  
  
~ I am made of you  
You are made of me  
And everything I am  
Is what you made of me ~  
  
Wide awake, Heero lay in the darkness, Relena's head tucked under his chin as he held her to him, guarding her sleep. He reflected on the changes that had occured in him after their initial meeting. He now acknowledged and sought to understand and express the feelings inside of him that had once been condemning weaknesses. She had changed him, made him a better person, and he loved her for it.  
  
~ Oh . . . I hear you crying  
Oh . . . Through the darkness  
To the light . . . ~  
  
Dawn arrived quickly, illuminating the two in a yellow light. Heero stared down at his lover, burning her image into his mind to get him through the troubles ahead. Kissing her on the forehead, he untangled himself from her embrace carefully, trying his damndest to avoid waking her. That accomplished, he stared down at her with a soft smile  
unconsciously fixed on his face as he watched Relena whimper his name softly to bury her face in the pillow he had just vacated.  
  
He began to dress silently, hoping Relena would stay asleep until he had gone. She had pulled him from darkness, but he would not wait to see her light be extinguished. He would not wait to see her tears. He wasn't worth it.  
  
~ With you love  
Show me how to live  
'Cause you are made of me  
And I am made of you ~  
  
Running a hand through his unruly hair, Heero took a step toward the door, but was stopped by the sound of his name. Relena was awake. He turned to face her, his face once again the emotionless mask that had served him so well in the past, but Relena wasn't fooled.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, the blonde girl sat up in bed, not caring that the sheet had fallen, exposing her nakedness to Heero's gaze. Her love-filled eyes held his as silence stretched out between them.  
  
~ With your life  
Show me how to give  
You are made of me  
With your heart  
Show me what is true  
'Cause you are made of me  
And I am made of you ~  
  
"Promise me that you'll be careful Heero. That's all I ask," Relena bit her lip until it bled to keep the tears burning her eyes in check.  
  
Heero took a deep breath, "I promise."  
  
Relena nodded, wrapped the sheet around her body and proceeded to approach him, "Will you come back to me? I . . . I don't know if I could stand it . . . if things went back to the way they were." Her confession warmed him and he wanted -- no, needed -- to give her comfort in return, and in another lapse of rationality he kissed her,  
  
"It won't."  
  
~ With your soul  
Walk my spirit through  
You are made of me  
And I am made of you ~  
  
As a last ditch effort to give her some sort of closure, Heero kissed her again, letting all the love, fear, and hope he felt pour into her. He felt a little thrill when he broke the kiss to find her breathless.  
  
"Aishiteru, Relena."  
  
Then, with one last goodbye kiss, Heero was gone. Relena stared at the door, her face set in a neutral expression. She turned around the go back to bed but broke down into a sobbing wreck when her eyes fell on the location of last night's bliss . . . her bed. How would she ever be able to sleep without Heero now?  
  
Tears streaming down her face, hands gripping the sheet tightly, Relena collapsed on the bed, burying her face in Heero's pillow, breathing in his musky scent. His parting words to her echoed in her mind, but her spirit found no joy in it. The only thing she knew was that Heero was gone again, and it was tearing her soul apart. She needed him to make her whole.  
  
~ Oh . . . I hear you crying  
Through the darkness  
To the light . . . ~  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
Nope, this ain't the end. It's just a prologue hehe ^_^  
  



	2. The beginning of trouble

It's a few days late, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. A few   
reminders: takes place a few years into the future....around the time   
when the boys and Relena are 18, I'm ignoring Endless Waltz but I'm   
borrowing the Preventers for background purposes, eerrr...what   
else...oi and aheh I tweaked with Dorothy a bit....you'll see what I   
mean..... As for a rating...I'd say this is pretty tame but I'm   
rating it PG-13 for very, very SLIGHT sexual innuendo (in first   
paragraph) and a little language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em.....I'm just an obsessed fangirl ^_^  
  
Hhhhhmmm....what else? OH yeah! What happened last time:  
  
Heero snuck into Relena's room, they did the nasty (very unromantic   
way of putting it, I know), and he left her to go on some suicide   
mission, leaving a very torn up Relena in his wake *sniffs*  
  
This chapter takes place 4 weeks (1 month) after the fact . . . .   
  
Made of You: Chapter 1  
by Guardian Kysra  
  
She missed him. She missed the feel of his hands on her body as he   
touched, caressed, and fondled with tenderness reflected in his every   
action. She missed the weight of his body on hers, the electric   
sensations he produced as his skin brushed against hers softly. She   
missed his arms, warm and strong, holding her securely, making her   
feel safe and at home, at peace. She missed the sound of his voice,   
the insubstantial whispers breathed solemnly in her ear, the muffled  
moans of pleasure as they moved together as one, even the deep   
monotone of his customary, dispassionate voice. She missed the dark,   
messy brown of his hair, cool silk sliding between her fingers in the   
throws of passion as in the calm afterglow. She missed his eyes,   
piercing blue orbs that turned to molten flame as he patiently watched   
her, protected her, . . . pleased her, reflecting satisfaction as she   
writhed beneath him. She missed his lips, searching, tugging,   
kissing, tasting of her until she was totally aware and awakened,   
giving her a reality of dreams as they discovered every hidden facet   
of her body. Most of all, she missed his scent, that musky male scent   
that was undeniably his, somehow hinting at danger and holding onto   
the salty smell of the sea, the scent that hung onto her skin still.   
She missed him so much.  
  
Gripping the bedsheets to her face tightly, Relena struggled to  
banish the feelings assailing her, fighting the tears that came to her   
eyes when she realized her head rested where his had four  
weeks ago. Four short, horribly endless weeks. She suddenly felt   
nauseous.  
  
Sitting up, she glanced at her bedside digital alarm clock. Two   
o'clock, and here she was with a full schedule of meetings from six   
till nine plus all the paperwork she still had to catch up on.   
She would get no sleep this night even if she was mentally,   
physically, and emotionally exhausted. So tired. She was just so   
tired.  
  
Relena lay back onto the plush pillows where Heero's scent rose  
to greet her, comforting her while simultaneously making her stomach   
churn with depression and worry. She let out a held breath and flung   
one bare arm over her eyes, thinking of the horrors that awaited her  
tomorrow.  
  
The world of politics was a-buzz with the news of a new   
anti-Peacecraft group who wished another war on humanity. Relena   
hadn't been very worried about them at first. From the  
information that was presented to her, they didn't look very  
organized nor very numerous; however, talking it over with Quatre had   
changed her mind drastically.  
  
"Don't let the fact that they don't look organized blind you to the   
fact that they may want you to think they're unorganized."  
  
His words, softly spoken but forceful, had echoed in her mind since  
he had spoken them to her, his serious expression burned into her   
memory. Quatre was hardly ever grim, and she had learned through   
experience to listen to him, by far the most sincere and emotional of   
the Gundam pilots. Through countless meetings, political intrigues,   
and threats, Quatre had been her confidante and ally, being her   
support if ever she needed someone to back her on an issue,  
lending her an ear if she needed it, and giving her advice when she   
truly had no idea how to proceed with a new problem. They had become   
very good friends, and she trusted him implicitly. She would trust   
him now, and treat this newest threat to peace with caution no matter  
how small the group was.  
  
A smile pulled on her lips as she thought of her appointments.   
Perhaps she should cancel them and have an off-day. Afterall, Quatre   
and his family were on Earth for the month and Duo and Hilde, who had   
just moved nearby, were supposedly having a party to celebrate their  
engagement. It would be good to see everyone again, especially since   
it had been such a long time since she had any carefree fun with   
friends, always too busy to attend little get-togethers and  
group dates. She felt like she was becoming distant from them,   
existing on a different, very lonely, plane far below them.  
  
The smile faded as that thought passed through her mind, causing the   
nausea assailing her to intensify. Rolling onto her stomach, Relena   
rested her chin on her folded arms, biting her lower lip thoughtfully,   
her mind fixed on that tiny seed of profound thought.  
  
It was true. She was below them now. They were moving on, all of   
them, even Wufei and Trowa. They had lives independent of their   
pasts, and she was stuck, her future hanging precariously from the   
precipice, depending on the decision of one man. Heero Yuy.  
  
Restless now, Relena slithered out of bed, suddenly feeling faint in   
addition to the turbulence of her gut, and stepped lightly toward her   
private bathroom. The room wasn't dark, the moon high  
and full illuminating the rather large room for her benefit, and yet,   
the shadows and blue/gray light meshed together, making her vision   
swim as wave after wave of dizziness shrouded her senses.  
  
"What . . . What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself, bringing   
one hand up to cover her eyes while the other searched for something   
solid for support. It wasn't the first time she had felt  
sick and dizzy. In fact, she could recount three episodes of this   
sort from the past week, and if memory served, it got worse each time   
it occurred.  
  
Lowering herself to the floor, she breathed in deeply, her eyes  
closed while trying to steady herself. There, she felt slightly   
better. Opening her eyes, she found that she was still slightly  
dizzy and the nausea had calmed somewhat. It was probably better to   
wait a bit before making a move to get to the bathroom.  
  
Her thoughts, as always, returned to Heero. What was he doing now?   
Was he in danger? Was he having as bad a time as she was? Did he   
think of her as she thought of him? Why was she driving herself crazy   
with all of these questions?  
  
With great effort, Relena pulled herself to her feet and tried again   
for the bathroom. The nausea came back with a vengence, and she had   
to run to avoid making a mess on her carpeted floor. She stayed like   
that, head bowed over the toilet bowl for hours, her stomach emptying   
itself of everything she had eaten the day before.  
  
It was a long night, and she just knew that if her luck didn't  
change soon, it was going to be an even worse day.  
  
***  
  
Deciding not to cancel all her appointments, Relena mused, had been a   
very bad idea.  
  
Surrounded by her bodyguards, she was pushed along through the crowd   
of the press, blinded by the flashing lights of cameras, dodging the   
microphones shoved in her face, deafened by the yelling voices of   
questioning newsmen and women.  
  
Issuing a few 'no comments', Relena let out a relieved sigh  
when she reached her limo and Pagan opened the door for her. She   
literally jumped into the vehicle, eager to be away from the rabid   
wolves just outside the tinted window. It was days like this that   
made her wish for a relatively normal teenaged life. It was days like   
this that made it that much harder to keep the tears at bay.  
  
Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she groaned as a wave of   
nausea washed over her. Motion sickness? She had never experienced   
that before, but then again, she had been experiencing strange   
illnesses for the past couple days. Nothing surprised her anymore.   
Perhaps it was all the stress of being a young, female politician.  
  
"Miss Relena?"  
  
Opening her eyes, Relena met Pagan's gaze through the rearview   
mirror.  
  
"Yes Pagan?"  
  
"Mr. Winner has invited you to have dinner and spend the night at  
his mansion. What shall I tell him?"  
  
Relena's eyes wandered to the window where she watched the  
passing buildings, people, and trees with growing discomfort. She   
didn't answer.  
  
"He said that Miss Hilde, Mister Duo, and the others would also  
be there, and if I may say so Miss, I think it would cheer you to see   
them again."  
  
Relena smiled and turned back to him, trying her damndest to keep the   
contents of her stomach at bay. The decision had already been made   
last night. She couldn't stand being alone anymore.  
  
"I would be delighted to go."  
  
"Shall I inform him of your impending arrival?"  
  
The smile broadened, "No. I want this visit to be a surprise."  
  
***  
  
"Damn Quatre, quite a place you have here!"  
  
*SMACK*   
  
"Whadja hit me for Hilde-babe?" Duo whined, rubbing the back  
of his head as he glared at his fiancee.  
  
"Can you at least act as if you have manners? Besides, you  
shouldn't cuss in front of Devon," Hilde flippantly replied as she   
squatted down to greet Quatre's two year old son, Devon, who  
looked like a carbon copy of his father but had inherited his  
mother's eyes (thankfully not her eyebrows *shiver*).  
  
While Hilde was occupied with the little boy, Duo and Quatre  
exchanged glances that said more than if they had talked outright.   
Despite appearances this 'party' wasn't just a gathering of old  
friends but a gathering of the minds. Of course, Dorothy, Hilde, and   
the other females involved with their respective Gundam pilots knew   
nothing of the grim situation looming over their happy  
little get-together, and the men wanted to keep it that way for the   
time being . . . however . . .   
  
"So is Relena coming?" Hilde asked, rising from her stooped  
position with the toddler in her arms, his little head resting on her   
shoulder.  
  
Quatre smiled a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes,  
"No, I'm afraid she was indisposed."  
  
"Hilde! Duo! It's so good to see you both!" Dorothy  
breezed in, and Duo suppressed a shudder. Old habits died hard.  
  
Hilde smiled and hugged the other woman, marveling at the change in   
the platinum blonde. Where there used to be a war-loving, blood   
thirsty warrior, now stood a placid house wife and  
mother. She supposed this change was credited in no small way to   
Quatre, and while she had noticed the difference before, it was still   
quite hard to accept that this woman and the woman who had very nearly   
killed Quatre only a few years ago were the same person.  
  
They were just stepping away to go into the living room when a knock   
on the door halted all conversation. Quatre turned about and took the   
few steps to the door, opening it to find Catherine, Sally, and Wufei,   
the two women smiling brightly while the Chinese man glowered  
morosely.  
  
Quatre exclaimed happily, seeing them together then calmed and asked,   
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
"He's coming. He said he had something to do first . . . like wrap a   
G-I-F-T for a certain blond, gray eyed little boy we all know and   
love," Catherine answered as she took Devon from Hilde and whirled the   
laughing child about.   
  
Dorothy smiled, her eyes twinkling with happiness as she watched her   
son laugh and chatter with his aunt, "We were just moving into the   
living room . . ."  
  
"Even better! Let's move into the dining room so we can eat!  
I'm starved!"  
  
"Hilde! Let go of the HAIR!!!"  
  
"Shut up Duo! You're always hungry."  
  
Everyone (with the exception of the slightly grinning Wufei) laughed   
and followed Quatre and Dorothy into their living room, enjoying Hilde   
and Duo's antics all the way.  
  
***  
  
"I've called and informed your brother of your whereabouts,  
and he has promised to cancel the rest of your appointments until noon   
tomorrow."  
  
Relena nodded and smiled as she stepped out of the limo, feeling free   
already, "Thank you Pagan." She moved to close the door when Pagan's   
concerned voice reached her again, making her pause,  
  
"Are you sure you don't wish me to drive you to Mister Winner's   
gate?"  
  
"No, but thank you again Pagan. I need to walk about a bit and   
breathe a little. I'll be fine," she gave him a sweet smile, taking   
in his wizened face . . . . . It was high time she try to convince  
him to retire and spend more time with his family. If there was   
anything she learned through the war and the subsequent events leading   
up to Heero's final departure, it was that family and loved-ones were   
more important than any occupation.  
  
She closed the door and watched the limo disappear around a corner,   
then began the mile walk to Quatre's home. The sidewalk and road were   
empty, all signs of life shut away inside the rich mansions and large   
houses barracaded by large iron gates and electric fences. The sun   
was setting, creating the illusion that the sky was ablaze with an   
angry fire . . No, not angry -- passion. A fire of passion lit the   
sky. The color spread upon the earth, leaving no blade of grass  
untouched by its brilliance, the reds, yellows, and oranges  
reflecting the colors of her soul at that moment.  
  
She was free till noon tomorrow, and she had no idea how to express   
the jubilation that reality brought into her weary heart. With a   
slight skip in her step, she pressed on, humming tunelessly  
as her thoughts drifted to the colors of the sunset once more.  
  
The passionate depths of the sky lended an almost sensual feel to an   
innocent scene. It was almost as if the sun was making love to the   
sky before leaving it to the darkness. What a fitting  
picture for her set of circumstances. A sour expression marred   
Relena's face at the comparison.  
  
She was NOT going to be sullen. She was NOT going to sulk and brood   
and be perverse about this. She WAS going to have fun with her   
friends. She WAS going to enjoy her freedom for this  
one night. She was NOT going to think about HIM and what they did.   
She was NOT going to ruin a chance at enjoying herself.  
  
Her mind made up, Relena began to hum again, turning her attention to   
the houses she passed. Lights shown through the atmosphere as the   
light of day dimmed into the darkness of night.   
Such happy pinpoints of light, evidence of life being lived. She   
wondered what each lit room held: a family dinner being served, two   
lovers sitting together sipping champagne and making  
plans for the future, a playroom filled with laughter as the children   
played house, an elderly couple enjoying a quiet card game, old   
friends chatting and giggling at old memories, or a solitary figure   
crying out his/her regrets?  
  
Shaking her head sadly, she picked up her pace a bit, seeing her   
destination coming into view. A smile came slowly to her face as she   
thought of everyone. She didn't know Trowa or Wufei all that well   
since she didn't see them very much and really didn't   
understand their personalities. Of course, that was her fault. She   
was too busy, always another damn meeting, another social  
function to be attended to, and she never tried to get to know them.   
Tonight would be the perfect time to remedy that mistake.  
  
Duo and Quatre were another story. While she didn't work closely  
with Duo, he always made the effort to visit her when he was in town,   
whether she was busy or not. To a degree, this annoyed her somewhat,   
however, the visits also reminded her not to overdo things, to try and  
balance work and simple pleasure, to not lose sight of what's   
important in life.  
  
Quatre was the same, only she saw much more of him due to their   
respective social status. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to   
arrive at political meetings, conferences, and parties together, nor   
was it unusual for them to have lunch dates and dinners afterward.   
She valued Quatre's friendship more than she could ever say. He was a  
kindred spirit, and understood what she was going through better than   
anyone.  
  
As for Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally . . . well, they were her   
female support group. Hilde had gone out of her way to befriend   
Relena after the whole Peacemillion episode, and the two  
often chatted late into the night since Relena usually didn't get  
home from her political 'friends' till midnight. If Quatre was her   
political confidante, then Hilde was her confidante for all things  
non-political.  
  
Catherine, while Relena didn't see her much, was a very close  
friend also. It was Catherine who had witnessed a few crying spells   
when Relena wanted to give up hope of ever seeing Heero  
again, Catherine who patted Relena's hand when some snooty  
reporter ran off at the mouth about Relena's decisions and policies,   
and Catherine who brought a bit of sisterly loyalty into Relena's  
life. True, Noin was there, but Relena didn't like taking  
Noin's attention from her brother and vice versa. Catherine was a   
godsend not only to Trowa but to her as well.  
  
Relena's smile grew a little wider. Dorothy. After the war was  
over, Dorothy had gone through a period of depression that had   
astounded everyone. The girl who had so exulted war now cried  
of its horrors, but was now so scared of living that it was a chore   
trying to get her to eat. Relena had done everything she could to   
help her pseudo-friend, at once concerned for the other girl's  
sanity and suspicious that it was just an act, and when everyone had   
given up hope, Quatre, newly recovered from his wounds, had swooped   
down like a guardian angel and pulled Dorothy out of the embers under   
which she was buried. One thing led to another, they were married,   
had little Devon, and were now living in marital bliss.   
  
And Sally Po . . . Sally was what Relena affectionately called  
'Mother Hen.' It was Sally's job to see Relena protected from all   
bodily harm, but she also protected Relena's mind. Relena could  
look to Sally for emotional support. They had such a good rapport   
with each other that Relena cleared her schedule each month so they   
could have some quality time to talk about men, politics,  
and stress. She trusted Sally with her most personal thoughts, and  
it seemed Sally trusted her with the same. In a way, Sally was very   
much a third mother to Relena.  
  
All of these different relationships, Relena mused, and I still yearn   
for more . . . Am I really that selfish?  
  
As she got closer and closer to the Winner mansion, the smell of  
smoke permeated her nostrils, and she suddenly felt sick. Halting   
momentarily, Relena gripped the stiff metal bars of the  
Winner gate, her eyes closed and breath coming in gasps. She felt   
dizzy. God, not now . . . not NOW . . .   
  
Screwing up her determination, Relena forced herself to go a few  
steps forward. She was not going to let something as trivial as   
dizziness and nausea ruin her night of independence, her night  
to spend with her friends, her second family, sibling bonds forged in   
the heat of war to be cooled and hardened by the winds of peace.  
  
The world tilted and swayed, her vision becoming watery and blurred,   
forcing her to stop and seek support again. Her hand rose and reached   
for the iron gate again, but somehow missed just as a wave of   
faintness rushed her, throwing her totally off-balance.   
She felt herself falling, and miraculously had the presence of mind to   
brace herself for impact, but just before her body hit  
the ground, two strong arms stopped her descent and lifted her  
against a warm, solid body. She had never felt so relieved.  
  
Turning her head toward her savior, she tried to focus on his face  
but found that her eyes were not being cooperative. Another tidal   
wave of dizziness swept over her, and she felt the darkness  
beckon.  
  
"Hee . . . ro . . . ?" she murmered questioningly, hopefully.  
She didn't get to hear the answer for the call of unconsciousness was   
stronger than her will at that moment, and Relena Dorlian  
Peacecraft did something she had never done before even in the face  
of death . . . She gave into the illness and fainted.  
  
  
Eheh....to be continued.....  
  
All C&C Welcomed and Appreciated! ^_^  
  



	3. Relena wakes

  
WOOHOO!!!! I've finally finished Chapter 2 and even though it isn't as good as the first two parts   
(it has a lot of dialogue....which I dislike writing dialogue), the action is gonna begin in   
Chapter 3 when I begin hinting at things to come WAHAHAHAHA *ahem*  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has commented so far ;_; Thank you all! You're the bestest, and   
you make me feel like writing even when my Muse is being uncooperative (as much as it has been   
lately -_-;).  
  
Oi, and recap: Heero and Relena had a night of passion before Heero went off on a mission he   
didn't expect to come back from. Four weeks after, Relena begins to have strange symptoms and   
faints in the street but is caught by . . . someone *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I'm just borrowing them for character torture purposes ^_^  
  
Made of You: Chapter 2  
by Kysra  
  
Note: ~ indicates dream sequence   
  
~ She saw herself walking in the desert, the sands stinging her delicate skin as a harsh wind  
flung the tiny grains against her form. She was so tired and thirsty, her body large and awkard.  
  
When did she gain so much weight?  
  
She came to an abrupt halt near a lone plant standing in solitary loneliness as the wind and dry sands tore at its fragile leaves. It was a rose . . . sickly and blackened from lack of moisture and  
too much sun. Wilted, shrunken petals hung sadly from the drooping stalk. She felt tears sting  
her eyes from the sight.  
  
The wind stopped.  
  
Closing her eyes, she sighed softly then opened them again and let out a startled gasp when she  
found a white rose intertwined with the black. She reached out to touch the dead rose, and  
immediately took her hand away when it suddenly came alive. The black, puckered petals   
expanded and brightened to a deep red hue, the browned, bent stem straightened and faded into a  
bright green, wrapping around the white rose in a strangely intimate manner.  
  
Awed, her fingers caressed the red then the white before noticing a third . . . this one was pink,  
nothing but a small bud, hardly worthy of the name `flower',  
but she still felt something akin to tenderness toward the young blossom . . . She didn't understand.  
  
Gunshots rang out, bursting her eardrums . . .   
  
"Run Relena . . . Don't look back . . ."  
  
Now she was running for her life through the dense jungle, fear making her heart beat accelerate  
to a dangerous level, the burden she carried making her gasp with pain and desperation. She  
could no longer feel her legs, and the realization hit her that she wasn't running but being carried  
by someone who was running.  
  
Sleek black hair and the flash of pale but dirtied skin identified this person as Wufei . . . Why  
was Wufei carrying her?  
  
She heard the sound of distant yelling, gunshots ringing out as a stinging sensation erupted in her  
shoulder, and Trowa . . . what was he saying?  
  
RRRREEEELLLLLEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blood. There was blood everywhere, and it was all hers. The white   
rose was bleeding, the pink bud had bloomed, and the red . . . the red was . . .   
  
She was now back on Libra, staring out of the window into space. She was once again a naive  
fifteen year old, trying to figure out her older brother who had proclaimed war on the Earth she  
loved. She was once again a fledgling politician. She heard the door swish open, but instead of  
dismissing whoever had dared to disturb her musings, she turned about to face down the intruder.   
The barrel of a gun was shoved in her face, but she couldn't see who held it.  
  
The trigger was pulled.  
  
The white rose died.  
  
The screams became clearer. It was Heero's voice screaming her name. ~  
  
With a cry frozen on her lips, Relena shot up into waiting arms. Her heart beating in an  
unnaturally speedy rhythm, she clutched the warm body closer needing the security and stability  
offered by another human presence. A hand smoothed her hair and rubbed her back in soothing  
circular motions, trying to calm the trembling and shivering caused by the terror she felt coursing  
through her veins.  
  
That dream had been too real, the urgency too authentic, and the pain too intense.  
  
A shudder passed through her body, and she leaned her head against a hard shoulder and opened  
her eyes. Funny, she hadn't even realized they had been closed. Her eyes darted from side to  
side, taking note of what little of her surroundings she could see. She knew she was in the  
hospital, but she had known that just from the smell of the place, that sterile smell that clings to  
the nostrils unnaturally, negating anything that brings a sense of `home'. The walls around her  
were done in cheery pinks and bright yellows to inspire a sense of comfort, that things weren't as  
bad as a sick person might think. They didn't bring her any comfort, but they did bring back the  
nausea she had been suffering from for the past week or so.  
  
"Oh God --" She could feel it rising, and with a panicked yelp, pushed her companion away  
roughly, jumped from the bed, and --  
  
"The IV --"  
  
But it was too late. The IV tubing became tangled with her feet, and Relena, along with the IV  
stand, crashed to the ground.  
  
On her hands and knees, Relena wretched between sobs, drowning in her misery. Pressing a  
hand to her stomach, she tried to calm the raging storm brewing there to no avail. It just kept  
coming, the bile painting the sterile white tile floor a grizzly yellow color.  
  
"I . . . I'm s . so --" Her hands gave out from under her, the strain too much for her weakened  
body, but just like before, she didn't fall as a gentle arm snaked around her waist, pulling her up  
against a very solid, strong body and looping the other arm under her legs. She could tell it was  
the same person who had picked her up in the street. She looked up into a familiar face.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
He didn't say anything as he carried her into the bathroom. Relena noted he must have righted  
the IV stand and pulled it into the bathroom with her, but before she could ask why he was even  
there, he set her on unsteady feet.  
  
"Take your time. I'll go get the doctor," he spoke softly, his green eyes grim as he took in her  
thin paleness. She could imagine what he saw, blonde hair lacking the luster of life, pasty white  
skin, black circles marring the area beneath her dull blue eyes . . . she must look a sight. She  
didn't even know what was wrong with her yet.  
  
Feeling slightly uneasy and embarrassed under his scrutiny, she nodded, dismissing him, but felt  
loneliness fill her as she heard the click of the door closing behind him. She didn't have many  
friends to begin with, the Gundam pilots and the women associated with them were her only  
really trustworthy acquaintances, and she hadn't seen them in a small eternity. It was truly ironic  
that the night when she had planned a surprise visit with them was the night fate had failed her.  
  
Trying to distract her thoughts, Relena pulled off the bile soaked gown and moved to turn on the  
showerhead to steaming. Stepping in and reminding herself to be careful of the IV, she felt  
instant gratification as the hot water sloshed down her body, taking the rank smell of vomit from   
her skin and into the drain. It felt good, the lather she worked upon her skin washing away the  
bad memories of the last few hours -- at least for a little while -- along with the nausea, the  
pellets of hot water beating and massaging knotted muscles as she rubbed shampoo into her hair  
and scalp. She felt refreshed, clean, renewed . . . like the past 24 hours never happened. She felt  
alive . . . like her old self.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, feeling better than she had in days, Relena spotted a crisp, clean  
nightgown hanging near the door and smiled. She changed, the smile still pasted on her face, and  
exited the bathroom only to be confronted with an empty room. She shouldn't have been  
surprised, but deep down she had hoped someone would be waiting for her. Oh well, she would  
just have to wait for the doctor.  
  
The doctor . . .   
  
As she moved to lay back on the bed, positioning the IV stand where it wouldn't hinder movement,   
she reflected on what could possibly be wrong with her, cataloguing the different symptoms in her   
mind: nausea, vomiting, dizziness, and fainting. It could be as simple as an inner ear infection   
or something life threatening, but she was no doctor nor did she have any medical training so   
she really shouldn't stress herself with half-guesses and paranoia induced self-diagnoses.  
  
Stress. Maybe that was it! She had been more worried and exhausted than usual. With the new  
threat looming just beyond the horizon and Heero's disappearance, it was amazing she hadn't  
driven herself insane by now. She would have to start taking it   
easier, perhaps stop taking so many appointments everyday and begin sleeping in on weekends. It   
sounded so appealing . . .  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, Relena didn't hear the doctor enter the room, and jumped when the sound  
of a throat being cleared reached her ears. The doctor was a middle-aged woman with short brown   
hair and kind violet eyes sparkling behind horn-rimmed glasses. Her white coat was immaculate,   
her brisk gait bespeaking professionalism as she stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"Hello Relena," the doctor smiled gently, and Relena found herself smiling back easily, "How  
are you this morning?" Relena allowed the doctor to check the IV, her blood pressure, reflexes,  
and listen to her heart.  
  
"I'm fine I guess. I threw up just after I woke up though."  
  
The doctor nodded and straightened, settling her stethoscope around her neck and whipping out a  
medical chart which Relena assumed to be hers. "Yes, Mr. Barton explained as much to me.   
However, in your circumstances it's perfectly normal."  
  
That got Relena's attention, "Circumstances?"  
  
"Yes dear," the doctor smiled then gasped and held out her hand, "Goodness, where are my manners?   
I'm Dr. Anita Tully. It's a great honor to meet such an influential young person."  
  
Relena blushed, smiled, and shook the hand offered her, "Thank you."  
  
"Now that introductions are out of the way," Dr. Tully snagged a nearby chair with her ankle and  
sat down, her expression all business, "I'd like to explain a few things about how I like to  
approach patients before I get into your diagnosis."  
  
Relena nodded, her poker face set and ready to mask any hints of the internal worry she had  
begun to feel at the change in demeanor.  
  
Sensing the girl's nervousness, Dr. Tully patted her hand gently and smiled, "Relax dear. It isn't  
as serious as you're probably expecting, and considering how your brother nearly mauled me in  
the hall a few minutes ago, I expect you were thinking the worst, right?"  
  
"Well . . . Milliardo is a bit extreme when it comes to my wellfare," Relena blushed again, her  
expression turning sheepish.  
  
Dr. Tully suppressed a chuckle, eyes reflecting her amusement, "Now, first I'd like you to know  
that, if it can be helped, I like to keep my patients' business confidential to the extreme, meaning  
that unless you give me direct permission to tell your mother, brother, friend, whoever what your  
diagnosis is, I will keep it under lock and key. I like to have a good raport with my patients, and  
I've found that the more I keep to myself, the more they trust me. I haven't hinted at what these  
files state, and I won't say anything until you give me the word. Understood?"  
  
Relena nodded again. She wondered where this was going.  
  
"This also means that anything you say in this room, stays between you and me."  
  
Nodding again, Relena became even more suspicious. What, exactly, was the problem here?   
  
"Dr. Tully, should I be worried?"  
  
Shaking her head, the older woman smiled reassuringly, "Not at all. The truth is Relena, you're  
just a little undernourished and slightly dehydrated, but other than that, you're in perfect health.   
However, I do have a few questions to ask you for record purposes, and I want you to be totally  
honest with me."  
  
"Very well." She didn't sound to eager, but she figured she had no choice.  
  
"When was your last period?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please Relena. Humor me."  
  
Relena sighed, "I don't know. I was never really regular to begin with, but if I had to estimate,  
I'd say about two months ago."  
  
"Ok. Are you sexually active?" Dr. Tully, scribbling on Relena's chart, never saw the startled  
look Relena threw her way.  
  
"Well . . . um, yes. I suppose once counts as active."  
  
"And when did this occur?"  
  
"Doctor, is there a point to these questions?"  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to estimate your due date."  
  
"WHAT???!!!!"  
  
"Goodness Relena dear. Didn't you realize you're pregnant?" Dr. Tully looked up at her and  
smiled, but the smile faded when she saw the dazed look in Relena's eyes.  
  
For her part, Relena was shocked. Totally, utterly shocked. Pregnant? Dear God, and on the  
first time too.  
  
"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy," Dr. Tully speculated softly while Relena came back  
to her senses, subdued, her hand resting tenderly on her abdomen.  
  
"Could you leave me alone for a little while? I need to think, and . . ."  
  
"Say no more," Dr. Tully patted her hand, standing up, "I'll give you a few hours to come to  
terms with this." She turned to leave, but Relena called her back,  
  
"You can tell Milliardo and the others what you told me . . . Just don't tell them I'm pregnant . . .  
Please."  
  
"My lips are sealed. I'll get you a few packets of herbal tea which will temper the nausea down a  
bit so you won't be afraid to eat, and I DO want you to eat. I want complete bedrest for the next  
week, and I WILL have your friends out there to reinforce that order. Also, I'll get you a few  
pamphlets on pregnancy and a list of good OB/GYNs in the area."  
  
"Thank you Dr.," Relena murmured, her mind already retreated inward to the new life she carried.  
  
Dr. Tully smiled tenderly at the blonde, "Your welcome Miss Peacecraft."  
  
***  
  
"Can you PLEASE do something with him Noin?"  
  
Noin giggled at the irritated look on Relena's face. The poor girl had come home five days ago,  
and Milliardo had been the most attentive, concerned brother any little sister could ask for.   
Relena, no matter how flattered and pleased she had been at first, was fast becoming a little  
suffocated by the constant attention being paid her. His latest offense had occurred only minutes  
ago. Relena had gotten up to use the facilities when Milliardo had unceremoniously picked her  
up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom, offering to help her do her business. Noin had  
run upstairs to the music of Relena screaming at her flustered brother.  
  
"He's just trying to protect you Relena. You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
"I know . . . It isn't that I don't appreciate everything you guys have been doing, it's just I'm  
starting to feel so . . . so spoiled." They both giggled a bit at that, remembering how she had  
been before the war had forced her to become who she was at present.  
  
"Don't worry! Just think in two more days he might just let you stand up on your own!"  
  
Relena was almost certain Noin was jesting but laughed with her sister-in-law anyway. It was  
good to laugh, and she had been doing a lot of it since she had gotten out of the hospital. The  
sickness had slackened somewhat since she wasn't moving around as much, and the tea had  
helped settle her stomach considerably though, like clockwork, she always woke at around two in   
the morning to empty her dinner in the toilet. Despite morning sickness, she was also getting   
twelve hours of sleep per day, which at once was a blessing and a curse since she would have to  
shoulder her normal workload in a few days, but for now, she would make the best of this vacation.  
  
Noin and she chatted for a few more minutes before Noin told her that Zechs was taking her out  
to dinner and that Hilde was coming over to watch over her. Relena could have screamed. If  
Zechs, Noin, or Pagan wasn't there to keep her off her feet they would ask either Hilde and Duo  
or Quatre and Dorothy to come and babysit her. Didn't they realize she could handle bedrest on  
her own?  
  
Smiling and nodding, keeping her real feelings to herself, Relena watched as Noin closed the  
door behind her. As it had so many times in the past few days, Relena's hand found itself  
pressed to her stomach.  
  
She hadn't told anyone yet, and it was killing her inside. When she had found out, she was  
shocked and scared. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react to such an   
out-of-the-blue surprise, and now . . . now she couldn't get over the wonder of it all.  
  
She was going to have a baby. Heero's baby, another life created because of something she and   
Heero had done together. The thought sent pleasant chills through her body while causing a  
sweet ache in her heart. Somehow she had to tell him, but she had no idea where he was or even  
if he was still alive. Since that last night, she had become fairly certain that he had come to her  
to tell her goodbye forever, that he had accepted some sort of suicide mission; yet, at the same  
time, she couldn't believe that he was dead. They were connected in a way unfathomable to  
anyone but themselves. Wouldn't she have felt it if he died?  
  
Caressing her tummy, her mind became absorbed in imagining what her child would be like.   
Would it be a girl or a boy? Would he/she have her hair or his? Would he/she have light blue  
eyes or the dark, intense Prussian blue of his? All she was sure of was that Heero had given her a  
precious gift whether he was aware of it or not, and it was eating at her that she couldn't tell him  
he was going to be a father, that she couldn't share with him this miracle of life.  
  
But . . . if she couldn't bring herself to tell her own brother, what made her think she'd scrounge  
up the courage to tell him?  
  
"Oh baby, we are in trouble," Relena murmured softly. She had taken to speaking to the baby for  
it calmed her in ways she couldn't understand but didn't really think about all that much. She  
was content to just wait and imagine. She was going to be a mother, and she didn't have anyone  
to share the excitement with.  
  
Relena sighed, "Maybe I should tell your Aunt Hilde first hhhmmmm?"   
  
Her stomach growled in response which initiated a giggled from her, "I'll take that as a   
yes."   
  
Another rumble.   
  
"Yeesh kid, what a big appetite you have. Must take after your Uncle Duo. It's a good thing your Aunt  
Lu loves us enough to bring dinner upstairs, isn't it?"  
  
The door opened to reveal Hilde who flew onto the bed, crushing Relena in an iron embrace.  
  
"RELENA!!!! I'm so glad to see you're not sick anymore!"  
  
"Thanks Hilde . . . Can you let up just a bit?"  
  
Hilde released the blonde girl with a sheepish smile, "Noin and Zechs said they'd be back before  
midnight, and Pagan and the other servants are off for the night which means . . ."  
  
"I can get up?"   
  
"NO! Be serious Relena, do you think I want Zechs to kill me? Nope, it means girl talk!!!! Lots  
of it and without fear of being overheard!"  
  
Relena shook her head as a giggle escaped her throat. Hilde could be such a child sometimes,  
but Relena suspected that's what made them such good friends. Relena tampered down Hilde's  
outrageous-ness while Hilde gave Relena laughter.  
  
"Why didn't Milliardo come to tell me he was leaving?"  
  
Hilde made a face, "Noin thought it would be best if they would just leave since he's so  
overprotective when it comes to you. She was scared he'd try carrying you to the bathroom again  
. . . Did he REALLY do that?"  
  
Rolling her eyes and snorting, Relena nodded while Hilde hooted with laughter.  
  
"It wasn't funny," Relena whined, mock-serious.  
  
"Oh God, you remind me of Duo the way you did that! Do it again!"  
  
Relena giggled hysterically at that, and the conversation turned to Hilde and Duo's upcoming  
nuptuals.  
  
"So have you set a date yet?"  
  
"Yep, a year from today. I want you to be my maid of honor."  
  
Relena beamed and blurted, "Only if you'll be god-mother to my baby." Relena slapped a hand  
over her mouth as soon as the words passed her lips. She certainly hadn't planned to tell her that  
way.  
  
Hilde's eyes bugged out, "Baby?"  
  
"Um yeah, I'm sort of pregnant. Surprise!" She gave a nervous little giggle, waiting for a  
reaction.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Hilde? Are you still breathing?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO TELL DUO!!!!!"  
  
"WAIT!!!!"  
  
Hilde halted, her mad dash for the phone put on hold as she turned excited eyes to her best friend.  
  
"Please don't tell Duo. I'm trying to keep this a secret until I find the right time to tell  
Milliardo." Relena gave her a pleading look.  
  
"But Relena --"  
  
"No buts Hilde."  
  
Looking downcast for a moment, Hilde's face brightened as she ran back to Relena and crushed the   
other girl in an ecstatic embrace, "OOOOHHHHHH Congratulations! That kid is going to be so spoiled!   
I mean just think, me -- a godmother!"  
  
Giggling uncontrollably, Relena allowed Hilde to hug her. She felt so relieved that she was still  
accepted, but had she really expected anything less from the brunette?  
  
"Thanks Hilde, and it would be my pleasure to be your maid of honor."  
  
Hilde sat back on her heels upon the bed, her face suddenly serious as she cupped Relena's cheek  
with one hand.  
  
Relena blinked, subdued and puzzled, "Hilde what is it?"  
  
"I just realized . . . Who's the father?"  
  
Oh God . . .   
  
"Well . . . Remember, no telling Duo!"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
Satisfied that her secret was safe, Relena told Hilde everything about that night, glad to finally  
get it all off of her chest, to share her burden. Hilde listened attentively and held Relena as she  
cried then laughed with her as they speculated on what aspects the child growing within Relena's  
body would inherit from it's parents. It was a good bonding experience for the both of them, and  
the night passed in companionable warmth. Relena didn't feel quite so lonely anymore.  
  
***  
  
"Cobra has infiltrated Point 4. Phase 1 has been successful. Now initiating Phase 2."  
  
"Very good. Sustain communications. Continue surveillance of Cobra's progress."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Sally Po and Lady Une stood together at the edge of the control room at Preventer HQ, staring at  
the rather large view screen across the room, both women lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Heero had left more than a month ago, and no word had come from him. All they really knew  
was where his plane had crashed, and that he had infiltrated the enemy's camp. Other than those  
meager facts they were left in the dark, and it was driving Sally crazy with worry. Something  
was wrong.  
  
"He should have reported to us by now."  
  
"All we can do is wait," Lady Une answered even though she knew the comment had not been directed   
at her. She had trusted Heero with this mission because of his thoroughness and drive to get the   
job done, but she hadn't anticipated the size -- a veritable army -- of the enemy, their  
strength a match or more for the Preventers. She just hoped he hadn't been discovered, fervently  
prayed he hadn't been captured.  
  
"Commander Une!"  
  
"Yes Private?" She had to make a conscious effort to keep the weariness from her voice.  
  
"We have a problem sir. All communication to and from Cobra has been cut off."  
  
"Well? Have you tried to reestablish the connection?!" She really didn't mean to sound so gruff  
or loud, but her heart had ceased beating. Sally came up behind her and gasped.  
  
"We've tried sir, but whoever or whatever cut us off, they're good."  
  
A sudden realization hit both women at the same time. Heero was good. Heero was more than  
good. Heero was the best. Heero was now flying blind . . . on a virtually suicidal mission.  
  
Hands balled into fists, Lady Une barked out orders to the scurrying soldiers while Sally looked  
on a bit misty-eyed,   
  
"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him there."  
  
Lady Une sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair, "We can't spare the Gundam pilots, especially  
with Relena being targeted over five times a day, and I wouldn't trust anyone else to get him out.   
Right now all we can do is wait and hope for the best. If I know Heero, he'll probably   
reestablish communications after the mission has been completed successfully."  
  
Sally didn't like it, but she had to admit there were no other alternatives. Heero was on his own,  
and it was a very real possibility that his luck and skill wouldn't be able to save him this time.  
  
To be Continued . . .  
  



	4. Hilde cracks

Wooh! After several time constraints and technical difficulties, I have FINALLY finished this chapter *wipes sweat from her brow* Oi, for those of you who didn't know, I've been on vacation which is my excuse for not getting this out sooner (like anyone cares, right? ^_^)  
  
Thank you everyone who has responded so far! My gratitude is unwavering!   
  
Heh, for my own sanity I've decided to disclose when all of this stuff is taking place.....Heero left on June 2 AC 198 which places Relena around a little less than 2 months pregnant in this chapter. I was going crazy trying to figure out when she would be due. Anywho, I'm sorry about the end of this chapter....it's rather....abrupt...  
  
Also, this one has a MILD SEXUAL INNUENDO WARNING!!!!!  
  
Ok What has happened before: Assigned to another mission (this one suicidal) Heero visits Relena and they have a night of passion. Relena finds out she's preggers and tells Hilde . . . Also, Heero's in big trouble (no Heero in this chapter....in fact, I don't even MENTION him, but don't worry Heero lovers! Chapter 4 is what I'm labeling my 'Heero' chapter *grin*) . . .   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Maybe if I wish upon a shooting star . . .   
  
Made of You: Chapter 3  
by Kysra  
  
It was driving her insane.  
  
She knew a secret, and it was eating at her soul, trying to escape into the world, wanting to be known, and every single word that crossed his lips seemed to coax that precious fragment of information from her.  
  
It was madness. It was torture. It was three days of this hellish nightmare come to fruition, and all because she had been in the right place at the right time . . . that and Relena trusted her too much.  
  
Three days . . . and she hadn't broken down . . . yet. It was driving her insane.  
  
"Hey Hilde-babe, did you happen to talk to Relena lately?"  
  
Hilde paused in scrubbing the last breakfast dish too look at him.  
  
He looked so innocent and unassuming, she just knew he was trying to extract this information from her. Well, it wouldn't work. She had made a promise, and she was damn well gonna keep it. A will of iron, that was what she needed. She was IRON dammit, and there was no way he was gonna break through her resistance.  
  
"Yes. Why?" She was so proud of herself! She hadn't even sounded suspicious or nervous. A trickle of moisture slid down the side of her face unnoticed by both.  
  
"No reason. Just wanted to know if she was alright."  
  
Damn it! Now he was going to pull the concerned friend routine. She could feel her will of iron melting under the warmth his caring nature inspired in her. The secret she kept locked within her pounced upon the lapse of will as it rose to her lips. She clamped her mouth shut, losing the inner battle, trying to rebuild the shattered remnants of her control.  
  
"Hilde? Are you alright?"  
  
That did it.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Duo blinked, a look of confusion etched on his face. He looked so darn cute like that.  
  
"Hilde . . ."  
  
"She's pregnant ok?! Relena's pregnant!!! Happy now?! You've finally dragged it out of me!!!" She raved around the kitchen, hands alternately rubbing themselves over her apron and trying to tear the knot at the small of her back loose.  
  
O.O;;  
  
Oh shit, did she just tell him what she had promised not to tell? Oops.  
  
"Oh man, Relena's gonna kill me," Hilde moaned, finally sitting at the table opposite Duo and burying her face in her hands.  
  
O.O;;  
  
Hilde then noticed how quiet Duo had become, and a quiet Duo meant . . . well, she didn't know what a quiet Duo meant. She had never experienced a quiet Duo before. Aahh well, there was a first for everything.  
  
O.O;;  
  
"Duo, if you don't stop that your face is gonna freeze that way."  
  
O.O;;  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
"Damn it Hilde. Do you have to hit so hard? One day you'll ruin this beautiful face of  
mine!"  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Whatever. I could have sworn I just heard you say Relena's pregnant."  
  
"Maybe because she is?"  
  
"Oi, this is bad." He actually looked concerned. Hhmmm interesting.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Laughing rather nervously, Duo got up and walked toward the door of their new house,  
"Nothing. I'm gonna go tell the guys the good news."  
  
Argh! She couldn't let him tell anyone else or Relena would never forgive her! Fueled by panic and seeing no other options, Hilde tackled her fiance to the floor.  
  
"Gah! Hilde get offa me!"  
  
"You CAN'T tell them!! It's bad enough that you know!"  
  
"And who's fault is that?" He cocked an eybrow at her.  
  
"Yours! If you hadn't badgered me endlessly for the last THREE DAYS, I would have never broken down!" She was livid.  
  
"I did not badg --"  
  
"YES YOU DID!"  
  
If there was one thing Duo knew with certainty, it was that if he contradicted Hilde while she was using that tone, he would spend a really hellish night on the couch. His mission: avoid couch at all costs.  
  
"Fine. I badgered you. I'm sorry. Now, despite how much I love the thought of you being on top, can you please get off me already?"  
  
Hilde looked down at him, finally calm and comprehensive, and blushed a little. He looked so disheveled there sprawled on the floor. His hair showed signs of releasing itself from the ever-present braid, his face was flushed but smiling with that charming smile of his, and his body was hard and familiar under hers. He was sssssooooo cute.  
  
A really evil thought came to mind. Why not distract Duo while taking a little pleasure for herself?  
  
"I'll get off only if you take me to bed." She trailed a finger down his chest and smiled  
seductively.  
  
Duo's eyes widened before a slow grin smoothed its way across his lips.  
  
Relena momentarily forgotten, the couple got off the floor and ran for the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me he isn't . . ." Relena groaned when she saw the silver gown laid out on her bed along with matching accessories.  
  
Noin came up behind her, "I'm afraid so. He wants to celebrate your recovered health." At Relena's alarmed glance, she amended, "Don't worry. He didn't tell the press the real reason for the ball."  
  
The younger girl's shoulders relaxed noticably, and Noin couldn't help but feel a little worried. Relena had been sleeping a lot more lately, not that her sleeping habits were cause for alarm, but she had been horrified to find out the younger Peacecraft had even fallen asleep during a very important meeting this morning. Aside from the new and unusual tiredness, Relena had also been on edge recently, a chance remark or comment could unnerve her easier than an all-out threat. Noin wondered if the sickness was coming back.  
  
"It's only been two days since I returned to work, and he's throwing a party already?" The blonde stared at the gown in distaste. She wanted to sleep, not traipse around in a dress entertaining men who wanted nothing more than to say they had spent time in her company.  
  
"What can I say? He's excited and relieved you're back on your feet." Noin studied Relena's expression. She didn't look happy. It was true that Relena had never really enjoyed the many parties, balls, and quiet but formal gatherings she was forced to attend, but she had never reacted like this towards them. Calm acceptance had always been a trait Noin had envied in her young sister-in-law.  
  
Relena sighed. She should have expected something like this. The only really good thing she could say about it was the possibility of the Gundam pilots and their probable dates being included on the guestlist.  
  
"Noin? I can confide in you right?"   
  
Taken aback by the question, the dark-haired woman stuttered a bit before answering, "Y-yes . . . Why would you ask something like that?" Her concern was now piqued as she watched Relena's features. The girl was chewing on her lip throughtfully, brows drawn together over unseeing blue-eyes.  
  
"It's just . . . Would you please make certain that everyone stays a little after the party is over. I have an annoucement to make, but I'd like you to know it before hand . . . if only to keep my brother from killing me."  
  
"Of course. What's wrong Relena?"  
  
Relena turned around to face the older woman, her face set in a neutral expression, "I think you'd better sit down."  
  
***  
  
"This is positively ludicrious!"  
  
"Oh stop gaping Wufei. You should have expected something like this. Now let's go in before Relena and the others wonder what's keeping us."  
  
"What was Zechs thinking!?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I think it's a cute idea."  
  
"AAAAHHHHGGGGHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sally smirked slightly as her 'date' ranted and raved about the 'injustice' of it all as she stood by studying the objects of his displeasure.  
  
"Wufei, calm down. It just wouldn't do for you to make an ass of yourself at such a formal affair."  
  
"They're ICE SCULPTURES!!!!"  
  
She had the hardest time keeping a grin from breaking out on her face as he rounded on her, his face the picture of irritation, "Yes, I can see that."  
  
"They're ICE SCULPTURES OF US!!!!!"  
  
She failed in suppressing a giggle, and his frown deepened considerably.  
  
"Woman . . ." It was a warning, but since when did she heed his 'warnings'. Sally promptly burst out laughing.  
  
"This is not funny Woman! We're here to protect -- Where are you going!?"  
  
Still laughing, Sally had opened the rather large oak doors to the ball going on inside, entering while a steady chuckle remained on her lips, eyes alight with amusement. She distantly heard Wufei follow, mumbling something about 'incompetent women', but didn't pay him any mind. She was accustomed to his rants by now.  
  
"Merquise certainly outdid himself . . ." Sally murmured in awe and appreciation. The dining hall of the Peacecraft mansion had been cleared out to provide a rather expansive dancefloor, small, circular tables with two or three high-backed chairs surrounding them lined the walls, and on an upraised dais there was a mini-orchesta playing a slow, soft melody which caressed the senses. Chandeleurs had been hung from the ceiling while other decorations, white ribbons, magnolias, and rich, burgundy draperies, were set up along the perimeter as well. It almost looked like a wedding reception to an extent.  
  
"Sally! Wufei! Thank you so much for coming!" Relena rushed up to them, and Sally felt Wufei tense slightly. She knew he didn't know the Princess very well but had a grudging respect for her; however, she didn't know why her presence would make him tense. Interesting.  
  
"Relena," Sally acknowledged with a smile, enveloping the younger woman in a friendly  
embrace then watched as Relena smiled and gave Wufei an uncertain hug.  
  
"You two look fabulous. I want you both to enjoy the party, and please disregard the ice  
sculptures. I was so mortified when Milliardo showed them to me."  
  
Wufei snorted under his breath then scowled when he caught Sally glaring at him, "I thought they were disgraceful. ICE SCULPTURES! INJUSTICE!" Sally sighed in resignation. Would nothing reform the man? To her surprise, Relena agreed.  
  
"Oh I know! At least you're honest about it. Quatre complimented them, but I could see he was having a hard time holding the laughter in and Duo can't stop preening!"  
  
"That sounds like Maxwell."  
  
"Yes it does, but ice sculptures aside, I do hope you two have a wonderful time. Oh and I'd like to request your presence for an after-party meeting."  
  
Sally's face turned serious, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Relena gave them a reassuring smile, "No, nothing wrong," *depending on how you look at it*, "I just have a small announcement to make."  
  
Sally looked over at Wufei, noting his stoic expression but worried eyes. Something was going on. She nodded, "We'll be there."  
  
Relena smiled again, this time both noticed the preoccupied shadow darkening her eyes, "Thank you. Well, I need to go greet Trowa and Catherine. I'll see you two later!"  
  
And before Sally or Wufei could question her further. Relena breezed passed them towards the newly arrived couple.  
  
***  
  
*Ten minutes. Just ten, torturous minutes, and I will be free of these . . . these PIGS!*   
Relena's empty smile ached with false beauty as she again let out a bogus giggle in response to yet another piece of fake flattery. She was so sick of these posers who wanted nothing more than to be connected with her money and position. It was ridiculous, this game of theirs, this unnecessary competition for her hand. If only she could make them understand she was already taken.  
  
The song ended, allowing Relena a moment to breathe before the next would-be suitor  
approached her. Curtsying primly, she turned away from her former dance partner, eyes  
searching the edges of the dance floor of a friend who would be kind enough to take pity on her in this crisis.  
  
She spied Quatre escorting Dorothy onto the dance floor and had to sigh at the utter look of adoration the two gave each other as their arms circled the other's body in a tender but chaste embrace. Relena couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, happy for them and a bit jealous at the same time.  
  
Noticing a particularly persistent young man making his way toward her, she immediately turned and fled through the couples joining and leaving the dancing as another song -- a love ballad -- began to waft through the air, crying violins and laughing flutes speaking to her through the universal language of music. She needed to get away from him.  
  
Another irresistable smile lit her face when she distantly heard Hilde rebuke Duo over the soft music. Those two were something else and -- Oh God, Duke Hammerstead's son was coming toward her too! Was she a man magnet or something? Perhaps she shouldn't have worn the shimmery silver gown Milliardo had chosen for her as it was a bit overly elaborate for her tastes.  
  
Detouring and ducking slightly, Relena's progress was cut short by a hand snagging her wrist, a very strong, determined hand. A gasp escaped her throat as she straightened and turned her head, a flimsy excuse poised on her lips before she saw who it was that held her.  
  
Trowa. Would wonders never cease?  
  
Relena suppressed the urge to glomp him for saving her from a fate worse than . . . well, she really, REALLY didn't want the last dance of the night to be wasted on men who only saw a pretty face behind which lay a fortune. She would rather spend it with someone she was comfortable with. Trowa fit the bill at the moment.  
  
A soft smile illuminated her features as she opened her mouth to greet him, but he surprised her by asking her to dance. She nodded, still somewhat shocked that he would want to dance with her. Gently, his hand released her wrist in favor of taking hold of her hand, leading her to the dancefloor.  
  
Or at least he WOULD have lead her to the dancefloor if Duke Hammerstead's son had not planted himself in their path, a hurt look etched on his face.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, it would be my honor to escort you to --"  
  
"She's already accepted my invitation. If you would excuse us?" Not waiting for an answer, Trowa stepped around the other man, pulling a somewhat bewildered Relena behind him. Finding a clear space, Trowa halted, guiding Relena in a wide arc to place her before him. Facing one another, he could see the slightly uneasy look in her eyes, and he felt the need to assure her. With a slight tug on the hand he held, Trowa encouraged Relena a little closer, his other hand flattening against the silk covering the small of her back, his arm wrapping around her lithe body. He partially understood why most of the men here had singled her out. It was hard to resist the charms of a woman as beautiful and pure as Relena was.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa . . . for saving me again. You've been doing that an awful lot lately," Relena smiled up at him. She didn't expect a reply, and he didn't give her one unless you count a half-smile as a reply.  
  
Sighing, she allowed the dance to pass in silence, her head unconsciously resting on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, her ears open only to the strains of music as it told the story of two tragic lovers. She felt her body sway slightly with his as he set their course, traveling the dancefloor, stirring clear of other couples. She felt comfortable with him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" His voice was low and soothing making her fuzzy mind revert even more deeply into the sleepy little world she had created for herself where only she and the music existed.  
  
"Mmm . . ."  
  
A chuckle. Yet another surprise from him.  
  
"Your brother is about to dismiss the party."  
  
Uh oh. That snapped her out of her trance pretty quickly. Alarmed blue eyes looked up into cool green.  
  
It was time.  
  
***  
  
It was sometime later -- about an hour after the ball had ended -- that found Relena nervously wringing her hands while looking around at the familiar faces of her family and friends. The only two people absent that she fervently wished could have made it were Heero and her mother. One was obviously detained while the other was currently on the L1 colony visiting with family.  
  
Relena stared at them. They stared back. Zechs cleared his throat,  
  
"Relena, you wanted to tell us something?"  
  
Clearing her throat, her eyes immediately sought out some other focal point besides her  
brother.  
  
"I think I need something to drink."  
  
Brandishing a glass of wine, Zechs handed it to her, and much to her dismay, waited for her to drink. She COULD NOT drink wine. Her other hand immediately caressed her abdomen just before a gust of air brushed against her cheek and the sound of breaking glass caused her to jump.  
  
Eyes wide, Relena saw Duo standing with his back toward her, facing Zechs in a defensive position. His words caused her heart to turn to ice.  
  
"What are you? Stupid?! You don't give alcohol to pregnant women!!"  
  
Silence. Stares. Gasps. Hilde slapping her forehead in mortification.  
  
If the situation hadn't been so nerve wracking for her, Relena would have laughed at how her secret had come out, and later she would reflect on how humorously fitting it was that Duo be the one to accidentally blurt out such sensitive information while protecting the child in her womb. However, at the moment such a mishap occured, Relena couldn't help but feel a blanket of shock override her senses at having her pregnancy announced in such a way.  
  
After several moments, Relena raised vulnerable, worried eyes to her brother. His face had gone from a pleasant shade of tan to furious red, his hands were clenched into shaking fists, and his teeth were chattering with suppressed anger. Noin came up behind him, whispering something in his ear in an effort to calm him, but Relena could clearly see it was only angering him more to know that his wife had known and not said anything.  
  
He was livid. He was shocked. He was disappointed. It was more than she could bear.  
  
Gulping down the lump that had somehow lodged itself in her throat, Relena stared unblinkingly at her brother, tears pooling into her eyes. She felt herself step back a bit, trying to distance herself from that accusing ice-blue gaze.  
  
"I . . I'm sorry . . . I never meant . . ." She couldn't speak anymore, her voice hoarse and throat dry. Heart constricting in her chest and nausea surging in her gut, Relena covered her mouth just as the tears escaped from her eyelids, turned on her heel and fled, leaving chaos in her wake.  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Heero? Heero? Where art thou, Heero? f...

I finally finished! *rejoices* It took forever but I finally got it done and now I can start working on the actual plot ^_^ YAY!  
  
I wanted to thank everyone again for your continued encouragement, interest, and support! Thank you thank you very much *bows humbly*  
  
A few warnings:  
  
1. Limey at the end of the chapter hehe ^_^ It's nothing serious....just a little touching here and there WAHAHAHAHA *blushes*  
  
2. NEW CHARACTER ALERT! I'm sorry....I so wanted to NOT do this but Heero was just not cooperating so I had to put an extra in there....anyway, I would have felt bad if I'd let Heero be all alone with no one to talk to ;-;  
  
3. Plot rears its ugly head in this one.....or at least I sorta hint at it.....not really but oh well -_-;;  
  
4. Heero is ssssooooo OOC I don't even want to go there. Like I said he was not cooperating, and I couldn't channel him for the world. No flames about it please. ^_^   
  
5. This part is so horrible ;-; but I couldn't do anything with it...It's sorta necessary even if it does suck -_-; And It's way shorter than the other chapters *sigh* Lemme know if it sucks to you too ^_^  
  
This one takes place roughly 2 months after he and Relena last see each other.....about a week and a half after Relena's secret comes out.....if ya want a specific date, it's August 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own GW or anything remotely affiliated with GW. However I do own Mai who will probably become a key player later on....I dunno -_-;  
  
What has happened before: After a midnight visit from Heero, Relena finds out she's pregnant. She tells Hilde who tells Duo who tells everyone else making Zechs pissed and Relena hurt. Meanwhile, Heero is on a mission . . .   
  
Made of You: Chapter 4  
by Kysra  
  
She melded with the shadows just as he had taught her, a trickle of cold sweat sliding down her back as she halted in her progress. Peeking around the corner, she took in two shady forms lounging in the dark, empty hall, their laughter mocking her, encouraging her. She grinned. only two. They were unguarded and relaxed. Easy pickings.  
  
Unconsciously, she found herself mentally humming the theme to 'Mission: Impossible', the grin still planted on her face, eyes alight with mischief as she knelt on the cold metal floor to peruse the contents of the sack she carried on one shoulder. Being equipped for this sorta thing was important, she mused.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her brow, she cursed the humid heat of the rain forest and the  
maintenance personell for not fixing the air conditioning system. It was friggin' hot, and here she was thinking about setting bombs. What was up with that kinda cracked-out wierdness?  
  
Opening the sack, she allowed the grin to drop as she handled the rather old fashioned time bomb with care as she set it on the ground only to pull out three guns and two knives. The bomb was replaced inside the sack for later use. The guns and knives were hidden in various locations along her body. It never hurt to be cautious.  
  
Straightening, she peeked around the corner once more, edging along the wall while  
concentrating on being silent. She had been practicing for this, she reminded herself, and she would let Jag down if she failed. Planting this bomb was the key to her ultimate goal.  
  
Raising her foot to take another step, the girl was again halted in her progress by the cold press of the barrel of a gun against her neck. Warning bells went off inside her head. Great, just great. A little late weren't ya? Where were you before the guy took out the gun? So much for that nifty sixth sense thingy.  
  
Panic rose within her as the gunman jabbed the gun into her flesh, bruising the delicate skin there. A warning. Damn it. He wasn't gonna let her get off easy. Life was just never simple for her.   
  
Closing her eyes as her partner had told her time and again, she breathed deeply while allowing herself to flow into a trance. His words came back to her . . . the last words of wisdom falling from his lips before she had set out on this little excursion,  
  
*Never allow the enemy to know you fear them. Fight back at all costs.*  
  
Fight . . .   
  
And damned if she wouldn't. Her hand inched forward just a bit, reaching for the gun that lay inside the false pocket, resting against her thigh inside a leather holster. It was her second line of defense to be sure, but if she used her first, she'd get killed quicker than you can say Kentucky Fried Chicken . . . Oh now there was something she missed . . .   
  
Her captor's hand zipped out to catch her wrist in a crushing grip, the delicate bones of her arm, nearly turned to dust by that hold. She mentally went through possible scenarios of what kind of fight she could put up, and came up with only one solution. Catch him off guard with good ol' fashioned charm.  
  
"Hey! Could you let up a bit? I don't think you broke enough bones."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Listen, if it's too much to ask, I'd like to see the face of my killer before I die."  
  
No reacton.  
  
She was getting a little nervous. Time for the first line of defense since she couldn't get to the second. Damn it. She was gonna get shot, she just knew it, but not if she planned it just right.  
  
Thoughts flying wildly in her head, she tried to sense his position . . . directly behind . . no a little to her right. Perfect.  
  
Her right wrist still very much caught in his hand, she decided her wrist would be a small price to pay for the completion of this mission. With a speed she hadn't thought she possessed, she spun around to face him, her elbow poised to slam into his stomach . . . At least, her elbow WOULD have slammed into his stomach if he hadn't ducked and kicked her legs out from under her.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The lights flashed on. The simulation had ended. She had failed. Miserably. Emphasis on 'miserably'.  
  
"Ow! Damn it! What's the big idea ya punk!?" She winced, trying to sit up. Opening her eyes, she was confronted with oversized combat boots stuffed with baggy army green cargo pants which tapered over thin hips. Her eyes traveled upward and over the black tank top and crossed arms of one grim looking Cody Jag King. His cold blue eyes glared down at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. This was just my first try and no one's ever gotten passed you!" She glared back at him, a battle of wills erupting between them as hazel met Prussian blue. He broke the impromptu staring contest to reach behind him.  
  
"You dropped this." His voice was robotic, lacking personality and warmth, as he dropped the sack, bomb tucked safely in the terry cloth, onto her stomach.  
  
"OOF! You friggin' bastard! As if I don't have enough bruises --"  
  
She was surprised by the hand thrust at her. He was going to help her up? This was new and unexpected. Warily, she put her hand in his, wordlessly giving him permission to pull her up which he did with such force that she nearly flew into the wall behind him. When she was situated, she glared at him, knowing he had done it on purpose. He only grinned evilly for a moment before becoming serious once more.  
  
"Don't fail again."  
  
"Gee, no 'You did a good job on the first try Mai', no 'Oh, you'll do better next time. I have faith in ya Mai.' NO no no! All I get is a crummy ass 'Don't fail again'! What kinda sick pep talk is THAT?"  
  
She was irate. She was pissed. She was hurting all over and not in a very good mood.  
  
He just stared at her and gave her a very simple answer that actually made a lot of sense to her since she HAD been living with the guy for the past two months.  
  
"Mine." That said, he turned and left her to think about things.  
  
For her part, Mai watched her partner and superior walk away, a thoughtful expression settling on her face.  
  
Since when was he allowed to carry a gun outside of the simulation?  
  
***  
  
Distraction, in all of its forms, was never a good thing. Distractions from distractions were even worse, and Heero was honest enough with himself to admit that training Mai was a self-imposed distraction to keep thoughts of Relena at bay.  
  
Of course, despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep his worry for her sealed away, especially when everything reminded him of her. He supposed it was his fault, afterall, he had stolen that picture from Duo and made sure it was the first and last thing he saw in the course of the day, and he had slept with her, burning her scent and the feel of her skin into his memory. His mind often pointed out how the fragrance of wildflowers on the wind or the feel of smooth leaves brushing against his arms and face were phantom representations of what he had given up.  
  
And to think he was on his way to break his last tie to her and the other Gundam pilots.  
  
His heart felt like it was going to explode, the pain there was so intense, but he knew that it was for the best. He wondered if the guys had made good on their promises to him. He wondered if they were keeping her safe. He wondered if she was happy . . . alive.  
  
It was always there, the fear pushed to the very back of his mind that she wasn't going to make it, that he wasn't going to destroy this force in time, that somehow, in some way, one of them was going to screw up and she was going to pay. He couldn't work under that kind of emotional stress.  
  
He had never dealt with emotional stress before he had met her. Period.  
  
With sure, impossibly silent steps, he traveled the complex web of metal tunnels that constituted the underground base, his mind firmly set on his goal. Distraction at this time was unacceptable. The mask of the Perfect Soldier was once again in place and would stay there here after until the end.  
  
The disk pressed against his leg as he walked, the slight pressure a comfort to his tortured soul. This would be his last transmission. He had been here too long already. It was time to end this. It was time to assure himself that she would have the peace she deserved. It was time to make her dreams and ideals reality since they had obviously failed in previous attempts.  
  
He felt a small smile blossom on his lips, his mind stubbornly throwing images of her at him until he could do nothing but surrender himself to memories made and fantasies half formed, fantasies that would never be reality, especially after what he was about to do.  
  
In his mind's eye he saw her turn around, her eyes shining with suppressed laughter as their children tackled her to the sandy ground, the incoming surf of the beach of their first meeting soaking the three bodies as he watched them from some unknown point of origin.  
  
Suddenly, he was no longer on the beach . . . yet the sand remained. He could feel the sun's heat beating his bare shoulders and neck. The sensation of individual sand grains pommeling his skin alerted him to an incoming sandstorm while a shadow lurked on the edge of his vision.  
  
He could see her clearly, her bare feet propelling her over the desert sands as her white sundress billowed in the sandstorm winds, bare skin red with sunburn and sand irritation. Her extended belly seemed to slow her down a bit, and then she stopped, a half dead rose plant before her. She bent to touch it, the wind stopped, and she jerked back. Why? He had no idea, her body was hiding whatever had surprised her.  
  
It was a vision, not a fantasy he realized as a sense of urgency filled his being.  
  
She was there now, there in the forest with him, her blood dripping from his hands as he told her to run and not look back. She was crying, her beautiful face filled with pain and desperation, but Trowa took her arm and promised to protect her once more. They ran, Wufei bringing up the rear while Duo stayed behind with him.  
  
A gunshot rang out behind him, and he watched as Relena faltered only to be caught by Wufei who somehow managed to hoist her in his arms, carrying her to safety as Quatre exited the thick vegetation to cover their backs.  
  
He couldn't help but scream Relena's name when he realized what had happened. She had been shot in the back.   
  
The vision stopped there, leaving Heero in a cold sweat as he leaned on the wall for support, a reminder of solidity. He had never experienced something like that before, and he would be a liar if he were to say he understood it. All he knew with certainty was the disk in his pocket.  
  
Recovering his lost breath, he wiped the sweat from his brow, pushing all thoughts of the unusual vision and its implications to the back of his mind for later study.  
  
The ache in his heart flared up once more as he thought about breaking all ties with them. His family. They were his family, and he would never see them again. He had thought he had taken care of all the last words, thought he would be satisfied with the farewells all said, but he wasn't. He couldn't have felt worse. He wanted to be with them, wanted to be with her. One night hadn't been enough.  
  
Forever wouldn't be enough.  
  
The sound of voices directly ahead of him jolted him out of his inner musings, the Perfect Soldier coming to the fore as he allowed his body to be swallowed by the shadows. He was nearing his destination.  
  
Reaching for the gun he had hidden at the small of his back, he inched his way towards the closed doors of the communications room. With a stealth that came naturally to him, he deactivated the lock and killed the three people posted there in less than five minutes, but he didn't enter. Not yet.  
  
Glancing upwards, he found two cameras trained on him, but they were currently down.   
Obviously the virus he had programmed into the security system had worked. He couldn't help the almost evil smirk that rose to his lips.  
  
Heero entered the small, cramped space, making sure to lock the elevator-like doors behind him. It just wouldn't do to be discovered just yet.  
  
He slid into the nearest chair, inserting the disk into the correct slot. Punching in the correct codes, he accessed Quatre's private e-mail account which was only to be utilized in the most worst case emergency scenarios. Heero supposed those qualifications applied in this instance.  
  
The information flowed smoothly from one computing system to the other, and Heero gave an inward sigh of relief when the transfer ended. It was done. Mission completed. For now.  
  
He never acknowledged the solitary tear that fell down his cheek.  
  
***  
  
Dorothy giggled as she lounged in her husband's arms, basking in the familiar warmth of his body as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Romantic trysts were rare these days, especially with a 2 year old son who frequently wanted to sleep with his parents, and both Dorothy and Quatre were enjoying it while it lasted.  
  
Their lips met, the kiss speaking of pent up passion and a love that outshone the stars with its eternal flame while Quatre tightened his hold on the woman in his arms. For her part, Dorothy pulled herself even closer to her lover, releasing his lips in favor of trailing tiny, teasing kisses along his taut neck, inflaming him even more.  
  
Entering the bedroom, Quatre lay his wife on the bed gently, taking in her clothed form,  
imagining the curves he knew lay beneath the thin material of her night gown. It had been so long . . . a small eternity to be sure since they had been able to take pleasure in each other uninterrupted.  
  
With a gentle hand, he ran his hands through her hair as she pulled him to her, wanting to be as physically close as two people can ever be, needing to feel his skin on hers. She tugged at his pants, her mouth finding his neck again as his teeth nibbled at her earlobe. His hands were everywhere as he pulled back a bit to look at her, his eyes trailing over her form with an undisguised hunger.  
  
The thin straps of her gown were pushed off her shoulders, his hands and body urging her to allow him to slide the silk from her body. She complied, sitting up while he buried his head in the soft curve of one shoulder, her hands coming up to bury themselves in his soft blond hair.  
  
Smokey gray eyes cracked open with a glazed over look that faded quickly when they took in the blinking light of the emergency beacon. Her senses returned to her, Dorothy reluctantly pushed Quatre away, alerting him to the incoming transmission.  
  
With an apologetic look, he turned away from her to receive the message, the fiery passion of moments before replaced by a cold knot of apprehension. Somehow he knew the message was from Heero, and if it was from Heero, it could only mean one thing.  
  
Relena was in even more danger than they had imagined.  
  
Heero would have to forgo all communications.  
  
They would never hear from him again.  
  
To be continued ;-;  
  
  
  



	6. Milli and Rele, siblings

*ahem* This chapter . . . I have no idea where that first segment came from ;-; but I really like how it turned out! hehe ^_^ I'm actually sorta proud of this chapter since this is the last real 'set up' chapter. Everything after this will be plot, plot, plot ^_^  
  
Oh and I'd like to address a concern of mine here. I've gotten several people write me things like 'do not kill Heero' or begging me 'please don't kill Heero or Relena or Zechs'. Now, I haven't decided if I'm gonna kill ANYONE yet. I doubt it (but it COULD happen....in fact....hhhmmmm). It's much easier to torture a character if they're alive *evil grin*  
  
Term explanation: I use the phrase "the Circle" twice I think in the last segment. I'm referring to the main governing body of the world nation. Relena is a member of the 'the Circle' herself. More on that later.....  
  
Warnings: Er....one death....  
  
Thank you everyone who has written to me, commented, and lended me some encouragement!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned 'em why would I write fanfiction?  
  
What has gone before: Heero and Relena are preggers but Heero doesn't know since he left the night after the kid was concieved to go on some suicide mission. Everyone else knows because Duo spilled the beans after Relena's little 'get well' ball. Meanwhile, in the Amazon rainforest, Heero has been training a fellow comrade, Mai, and has sent Quatre a VERY important message . . .   
  
Made of You: Chapter 5  
by Kysra  
  
The night was calm and peaceful, soothing his icy soul with warm air and a soft blanket of tranquility. Somewhere, a cricket chirped, a nightingale's sweet song filling the air with an insubstantial melody, and the whistle of a caressing breeze tickled his eardrums, reminding him of musical reeds singing near the river's edge.  
  
He wished he were as internally harmonious as his exterior environment, but his reflections and musings always left him with an inner conflict which drained him emotionally and filled his mind with unpleasant thoughts. And yet, it was strangely fitting, this situation he found himself contemplating, for his life had always been filled with tragedy and danger, his heart forever plagued by some heartache or another. Now his heart ached for her, the little cherub he had cherished and fought for, the little girl he had seen taken away from him, the younger sister he had never really known.  
  
Smiling a bit sadly, he closed his eyes as he allowed his head to lull back against the bark of the large oak behind him. He had been coming here frequently since he had been told . . . by Duo of all people. It had been nearly two weeks since the discovery, two weeks since he had spoken to her last, two weeks of torturing himself over what to do about the whole scenario and no answers were forthcoming. Maybe he'd be better off just telling her everything. Maybe he should have tried that before sending Heero away.  
  
Silk threads danced across his eyelids, cheeks, and nose as a gust of wind blew his hair into his face, cooling his skin and quieting the deeply suppressed fear gnawing at his stomach. He was so afraid that telling her would again send her away from him. He was afraid of losing her when he had just found her again. He suddenly felt moisture upon his cheeks.  
  
"Milliardo?"  
  
His eyes snapped open, ice blue meeting the sky blue eyes of the girl who had dominated his thoughts for most of his life. Her sweet voice filled the empty air between them, the soft uttering of his name holding a note of question and hope. It was the first time she had spoken to him in two weeks, and he felt as if he were going deaf from the sound of her voice, going blind from the picture of saddened beauty she presented, and dying from just the pleasure of her presence at long last.  
  
"Relena . . .," was all he could think to say. Her name, rolling off his tongue, leaving the sweet taste of relief in its wake.  
  
Her mouth tilted in a lopsided smile creating a decidedly melancholy expression on her sweet face. Her arms, pale and bare, were wrapped around her waist, and he couldn't help but notice her tummy was poking out slightly, only noticable to those who saw her everyday. She wore a long dark green (though it looked almost black in the dark) sundress that flared about her ankles. She looked cold and sad and alone, standing there before him, the darkness of night making her seem paler than usual, her hair a shiny gold halo about her head. A sad, lonely angel was what she was, come to comfort him when it was her who should receive comfort from him.  
  
"May I sit down? I'm feeling a bit dizzy . . ." She was nervous, he could tell. Her bottom lip was swollen from being chewed upon, and her arms, crossed as they were, shook with suppressed agitation.  
  
Concern rising within him, Milliardo stood quickly to help her sit down in the space directly next to him before seating himself once more, his stomach tied in knots.  
  
"Feeling better?" He couldn't help but ask it, breaking the silence that had fallen between them like the leaves of autumn.  
  
Feeling her nod rather than seeing it, Milliardo relaxed a little, staring out into the moonlit garden that surrounded them. Before the 'announcement', he and Relena had frequented the small garden to just talk, getting to know each other, making up for lost time. He had missed that in the weeks they had spent avoiding each other, and in an effort to find some connection with her once more, he had not disrupted the cycle though she was no longer by his side when he visited the well-worn paths and green vegetation. It had filled him with an emptiness, being in a place she so enjoyed without being able to share his thoughts with her, but now, she was present, he wouldn't avoid her anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry," Relena breathed, unwilling to destroy the stillness weighing heavily upon them.  
  
He glanced at her out the corner of his eyes, a question on his lips as her face looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I know you're disappointed in me, but please believe me when I say I didn't plan this. All I know is that Heero came to me and things happened . . . I don't think either of us even realized what we were doing before it was too late to turn back. To tell you the truth, I don't think I would change anything that happened that night, and I'm not sorry I'm keeping this baby." Her eyes challenged him to gainsay her decision while still managing to look apologetic.  
  
"I would never ask you to give him up, and I'm not disappointed in you. How could I be? You are everything I could have ever hoped you'd become and more."  
  
"Then why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
He heaved a great sigh and turned his body to face her, his shoulder against the solid trunk of that great oak. It had probably seen many dramatic heart-to-hearts through the centuries, as well as, many wars, bloodshed, tearful goodbyes, and happy reunions. This reconciliation would be just another milestone in the ancient tree's life, and yet it would be something infinitely more significant in two little humans' lives. Funny, how such thoughts entered his mind at the moment.  
  
"I didn't know what to say . . . That is, I knew what I wanted to say, I just didn't know how to express myself, and I guess I was hurt that you told Hilde and Lucrezia before you told me. I just felt betrayed by fate . . . not you. This is so hard to explain."  
  
She smiled encouragingly at him as she turned her body as well, facing him, "Try. I promise I'll listen well and won't laugh if you stick your foot in your mouth."  
  
Taking her hands in his, he watched as she settled herself, sitting Indian style like he was, their knees almost touching, "You probably don't remember this, but before the Cinq Kingdom fell, when its fall was eminent, our father gave me the task of watching over you. I think he knew he wasn't going to make it, and he wanted to make certain we would survive. He knew that if I had a focus -- you -- I'd fight to succeed no matter the odds.  
  
"When they attacked, it was night, I don't remember exactly what time it was, but I immediately ran to fetch you. You cried as I carried you to the underground tunnels, and you were still crying when I finally made it past the border." He smiled wistfully before continuing, "After a few weeks of wandering around homeless and hungry, I realized it was impossible for me to give you the life you deserved, and I gave you up to the Darlians. I knew they would take care of you well and teach you as you would have been taught had you been raised by our parents. When it came time for us to separate, you were so distressed it took 15 minutes just to pry you from my leg."  
  
She giggled a bit, but somehow it was tinged with an underlying bitterness, "Was I really that bad?"  
  
Milliardo nodded slightly, getting a faraway look in his eyes as his lips frowned, "I can still remember you screaming at me, begging me not to leave you. I had never told you that our parents were probably dead, but I think you had figured it out somehow on your own. I could see the fear in your eyes. That look and those screams have haunted me everyday since then.  
  
"When I had initially approached the Darlians, I made them vow to do whatever it took to make you forget about me and the Cinq Kingdom. I wanted you to be happy, and I didn't think you could be with those memories weighing on your mind. I also asked that I be allowed to visit you -- though you were never meant to actually see me -- and requested they update me on how you were doing every month or so.  
  
"After I felt you were taken care of, I enrolled myself in Victoria Academy, and became Zechs Merquise."  
  
A pair of arms, encircled him as Relena reached out to hug him, raising up on her knees, "I love you," she murmured into his ear before pulling back so that he could see her tear-streaked face and she could see his confused one.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She giggled again, but this time it was a joyful sound laced with true amusement, "I know silly. I think I understand now . . . You will always see me as that little girl, won't you?"  
  
"Does that bother you?" He was only mildly surprised she wasn't upset by the revelation.  
  
"No." And that was that.  
  
A comfortable silence fell upon them once more as they both retreated to their own inner musings, their hands still joined, a physical manifestation of their sibling bond.  
  
"I was never disappointed in you. I was angry and hurt that my vision of you as that little girl who so needed me was crushed. When Duo blurted that you were pregnant . . . I finally realized that you were a woman who didn't need an overprotective brother anymore . . . if you had ever needed me at all." His eyes stared into space, seemingly directed at her yet unseeing.  
  
Relena freed one of her hands to touch his cheek, forcing his eyes to look at her and see her, "I will always need you, brother. You're all I have left."  
  
At those softly spoken words, it seemed as if a dam, which had held back his emotions where she was concerned throughout the years, had broken allowing a tidal wave of relief to sting his eyes and burn his face with its force. Tears coursed down his cheeks, and he suddenly knew that it had all been worth it. All the pain, the anguish he had felt with every step he took, putting more distance between them, had inadvertently led him to this place at this time so that they could be together once more, in peace.  
  
Relena smiled through her own tears as he moved to embrace her, when a memory from a past long forgotten came to the fore of her mind.  
  
"Oh Milli. Boys shouldn't cry." She patted his back sympathetically, relishing the watery laughter that bubbled from his throat. He was remembering too.  
  
"It's always ok to cry Rele. Remember that, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she answered in the smallest, cutest little girl voice she could muster, and suddenly they were laughing in each other's arms, their worries suspended for the moment as they rejoiced in the reestablishment of a connection that had been lost after years of separation.  
  
For the next hour, the brother and sister pair traded stories of their lives, catching up on recent as well as past events. The gap between them was finally being filled, and both felt the stress of the past few weeks draining out of them with each word spoken and each shared emotion. They would have probably stayed there all night, talking, laughing, and crying, getting to know each other better than they ever could only relying on other people's accounts, but Lucrezia interrupted them.  
  
"Zechs? Relena? I've been looking everywhere for you two!" The dark-haired woman ran up to them, a carefully placed mask of the professional soldier molding her features. Zechs Merquise saw through it immediately.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, an identical mask closing off any sign of concern or worry from showing on his face or in his eyes, as he reached down to help his sister to her feet. Relena just glanced from one to the other, knowing something was wrong.  
  
Noin nodded, "Quatre and the others are here. It seems they have some important news regarding --" She broke off and moved her eyes imperceptibly towards Relena. Zechs caught the hint, made apologies to his sister, and nearly ran into the house.  
  
Relena watched after him as Noin took her arm gently to lead her away in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
"We'll need to tell her," Quatre sighed heavily, not liking this situation one tiny bit.  
  
"I can't ruin her hopes. She can't have this kind of stress now," Zechs tried to reason, using the baby as an excuse to keep Relena with him. He had just found her, they had just found their sibling connection once more, and now he was going to be forced to give her up again. Why was fate so cruel to them?  
  
"Stress is better than being dead," Wufei put in, and despite how morbid that view was, Zechs couldn't exactly argue with him.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be agreed upon. Now all we have to do is go get her and tell all. Who would like to do the honors?" Duo looked around the room and grinned humorlessly. Everyone looked so down in the dumps. Quatre was slouching in an arm chair, his blonde head bowed in deep thought. Behind him, Wufei leaned against the wall, directly between two large windows, his eyes closed and arms crossed. Meanwhile, Trowa mirrored Wufei on the other side of the room though his eyes were open, the normal blank expression on his face. Zechs looked like he had just lost his entire world. Was he the only one actually willing to go fetch Relena?  
  
"Oh fine, I'll go get her since all of you are too bashful to sneak into a sleeping gal's room hehe."  
  
No one stopped him as he made his way out of the sound proof lounge to the darkened hall. Everyone had gone to bed by now, Lucrezia included since she had an early day -- he checked his watch -- today. Relena had been asleep for nearly three hours. It was almost 1 am.  
  
Creeping up the stairs without a sound, Duo reflected on the future. It didn't look very promising, but he supposed the fact that he had gotten clearance from Hilde ahead of time was a plus. Quatre, of course, would be staying with Dorothy since they would need someone on the inside for the time being and other reasons. He wasn't worried about Trowa since the circus clown had obviously taken his promise to Heero seriously and had no rampaging jealous significant others to worry about. Wufei was the only one who worried him.  
  
The Chinese man had made it perfectly clear that he did not like the plan, he did not like the odds of the plan going off without a hitch, and he did not like Relena. Ok, he never said he didn't like Relena, but Duo wasn't very keen on finding out how they would take to each other. Relena and Wufei both had very strong personalities, and he wasn't going to bet his money that those personalities would mix well in this instance.  
  
In other words, he had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Entering Relena's bedroom, Duo stealthily approached the bed to awaken its occupant. His hand lowered with the intention of shaking her shoulder gently, but before his fingers were even near her skin, Relena's eyes shot open and stared at him with such fear it made his heart freeze in his chest.  
  
"It's ok Relena. It's me." He gave a sigh of relief when recognition blossomed in her eyes.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He smiled jovially at the blonde as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with a shaky hand while the other immediately cupped her stomach.  
  
"That's me! We need you downstairs, if you don't mind."  
  
She nodded slightly, her hair falling across her face, shielding her expression from his view. She was still shaking. He wondered what had scared her so badly, but he wasn't about to ask. Nightmares were the least of their worries.  
  
"Don't move," he mouthed silently, sensing a movement behind him. Did these guys ever quit?  
  
*Click*  
  
Guess not.  
  
Looking into blue eyes made navy by the sparse light of the room, Duo smiled at Relena as if to say everything would be ok as long as she left it to him. Then, with nary a warning, his gun was in his hand, the trigger pulled nearly simultaneously as he stretched out an arm in the direction of the would-be assassin, a killing shot.  
  
The thud of a body hitting the ground reached their ears.  
  
With a disdainful expression, Duo allowed the smile to drop as Relena stared back with a look of horror in her eyes, "And that's why we need you downstairs."  
  
***  
  
"So . . . you guys think it would be best if I went into hiding?" Relena summed up wearily, her head falling back limply to stare up at the vaulted ceiling of the underground conference room she had been lead to an hour ago.  
  
"Basically."  
  
The five men watched her intently as she raised her head to look at them all, a resigned expression on her face.  
  
"What about my job as Vice Foreign Minister?"  
  
Zechs narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was going to try to find a reason she needed to stay, "I will take over until the threat has passed or the baby's born, whichever comes first."  
  
Relena's eyes took on a calculating look, and the men knew they had better be ready for whatever she threw at them.  
  
"You're not telling me something, and I want to know what it is. You've made this 'ERIS' organization seem rudimentary at best, large numbers without sufficient ammo to back them. They seem to want me dead for all the assassins they've been sending per day, and you fear for my life since you five can't protect me 24/7 the way things stand right now. What would hiding solve? What are their motives?"  
  
No one spoke up to answer her until Quatre sighed rather reluctantly, "Do you mind if I show her?" The question was directed at Zechs who nodded slowly. Relena, who had watched the exchange, felt the nausea that signified her morning sickness twist her stomach into knots of nervousness.  
  
Brandishing a few sheets of paper, Quatre approached her only to kneel at her feet, handing her the papers while explaining, "I received these over a secure channel. Only Heero was allowed to use it, and he was only to access it in the most dire of circumstances."  
  
With a lump in her throat, Relena perused the message slowly, her face getting paler with every word.  
  
"In a nutshell, we don't know who runs ERIS, don't know why they're after you, and don't know who's supplying them. All we really know is that their numbers are larger than we can ever hope to cope with, the majority of the members are either orphans forced to fight or career soldiers who lost their jobs when the war ended and peace took over, and they have a rather expansive following in the Circle." Duo leaned back in his chair after his brief explanation.  
  
"And most of the people working in the mansion are also working for them," Trowa added quietly.  
  
Quatre took hold of a small hand as Relena finished reading Heero's transmission, "We all think it would be safest for you to get as far away from the mansion -- from your enemies -- as soon as possible. I have a small house nestled in a little patch of woods somewhere in Europe that would be perfect for four people trying to hide from civilization."  
  
Relena looked at him, startled, "Four?"  
  
"You, me, Barton, and Maxwell," Wufei bit out, letting her know exactly how much he liked this idea.  
  
At the blonde girl's vaguely perplexed look, Duo grinned, "What? You didn't think we were going to let you go alone, did you?"  
  
"B -- but what about Hilde? And Trowa's job? And Wufei . . . "  
  
Zechs took over from there, "Duo has already talked it over with Hilde, Trowa has taken leave from the circus, and this is Wufei's current assignment. Quatre will watch the Circle for any signs of outright hostility while keeping correspondance with you and helping Lucrezia and I weed out agents within Preventer ranks and the house servants."  
  
Relena's mind was working at the speed of light, searching for a reason that would convince them to throw out this insane plan, and she knew saying she didn't want to go would never work. She had covered their reasons for possibly not following through with this, but she still had one trump card up her sleeve.  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"What about it?" Relena shot a reproving glare at Wufei for referring to her child as 'it', but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll need to see a doctor at least once a month, just to make sure the baby is healthy. In fact, my first appointment is later today. If no one is supposed to know where I am, how in the world will I get the medical attention I may need?"  
  
Of course, they had thought of this. They had thought of everything.  
  
Quatre smiled pleasantly, squeezing the hand he held, "You have a choice: On my monthly visits to see how you guys are getting along, I can bring Sally Po with me so that she can examine you, or you can find a doctor local to the area and visit him under an alias and wearing a disguise."p  
  
Relena groaned and buried her face in her hands. It looked like they were dead set on this plan of theirs, and nothing she could say would get her out of it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She could look at it as a vacation. Yes, a nice, long vacation. That's all it was.  
  
"Fine. You've convinced me. When do we leave?"  
  
"In two weeks, and Relena, DO NOT tell anyone. The only people who know are the people in this room, Lady Une, Noin, and Sally. The less people who know is less risk of a leak," Zechs said emphatically, standing.  
  
Sighing rather wearily, Relena stood as well along with Quatre when a strange look overshadowed her face.  
  
"Relena? Hey, you don't look so good . . ." Duo said in concern as Relena rudely pushed Quatre away and ran for the door.  
  
Zechs looked at his watch and shook his head wryly while the Gundam pilots looked on confused and concerned (except for Wufei who just looked indifferent).  
  
"It's about 2am." When that explanation didn't clear away the befuddled expressions, he elaborated, "Her morning sickness attacks every night at about 2am."  
  
Understanding dawned then dread as realization crashed down on the hapless Duo, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
Relena was pregnant, which meant they would be living with a pregnant woman for the next few months or however long it took to bring down ERIS.  
  
They were going to experience the 'joys' of pregnancy second hand.  
  
Oh boy.  
  
  



	7. Now it's time to say goodbye

  
^^; I'm such a sentimental fool.....You'll see what I mean!  
  
Thankee to everybody who has written me and even those who have not but liked my junk anyway ^_^  
  
Warnings: EEEErrrrr....none that I can think of....except a teeny tiny bitty bit o' language   
  
What had gone before: Relena's got a bun in the oven for Heero, there's a lot of people out to kill her so Zechs and co. come up with this WONDERFUL plan to hide her....with Duo, Trowa, and Wufei as her personal guard *swoons* while Heero is messin around playin Tarzan in the jungle ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just an insane fangirl who has a lot of work to do but would rather sit and write all day ^_^  
  
Made of You: Chapter 6  
by Kysra  
  
"So this is it," Relena whispered to the child growing within her, one hand stroking her abdomen while the other lay against the cool glass of her window. They were on their way to the airport where Quatre's personal jet would bring them to her new temporary hiding place, the hum of the car engine low and somewhat soothing, somewhat irritating as her eyes took in the blurred scenery while they traveled farther and farther away from her home.  
  
Distantly, she was aware of Milliardo and Noin's voices as they talked of this and that, trying to act normal in spite of a very abnormal situation. She appreciated the effort, but it wasn't really needed. Relena was much too aware of just how unusual her present position in life was; afterall, how many girls could say they had been Queen of the World only to become a peace representative who has so many assassins who want her dead she has to hide away in a friend's house in a remote area.   
  
To add to the feeling of displacement was the absence of her limo and Pagan. In order to keep from drawing attention, Milliardo had insisted upon driving her to the airport himself, no limos allowed. Also, Catherine, Dorothy, and Hilde were allowed to see them off, but the women were not given any details which could be slipped in normal conversation. All they knew was Relena was going away with Duo, Trowa, and Wufei as her bodyguards in reaction to the many untraceable assassination attempts that had occurred during the past few months. The press hadn't even been told that much.  
  
And that was really the only good thing about this whole plan: the press and the public would never know about her pregnancy. The only information they had been given was that she was going on a vacation. Period. She wouldn't have to worry about paparazzi sneaking around the house, snapping unauthorized photos, or digging through her trash.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Relena looked up, alerted to her surroundings by Milliardo's soft words, and found that they had indeed reached the airport. Milliardo had already parked the car on a deserted runway next to Quatre's private jet. Dread rose up in her gut. She didn't want to leave her family.  
  
Her mother had told her to enjoy herself when they had spoken the night before, encouraging her to be on the look out for a potential mate and warning her not to do anything overly wild or strenuous. She had smiled and joked with the woman who raised her deep into the night, trying to keep herself from telling the truth. It was truly a low point in her life when she was forced to lie to her own mother.  
  
Sighing softly, Relena exited the car with care, not waiting for Milliardo to open the door for her, and breathed in the acrid smell of gas and burnt oil that wafted through the air, cringing as the roar of a jet breaking through the sound barrier stabbed through the air above her. It wasn't the most pleasant of atmospheres for emotional good-byes.  
  
Her eyes stung with suppressed tears as she thought of all the things she wouldn't be able to share with Noin, Hilde, Catherine, or Dorothy. She wouldn't be able to go shopping with them for maternity clothes, share her thoughts or fears about the baby's growth and health with them, or just talk about trivial things. She wouldn't be able to see Milliardo whenever she wished, play a quiet game of chess with Pagan, or just lay in her room daydreaming about Heero and the child they had created together. No, a new set of circumstances and living arrangements lay before her, and she would have to make the best of it.  
  
A movement on the corner of her eye attracted her gaze to the right, and she watched as a silver car approached them, stopping abruptly to allow Hilde to sprint out toward her.  
  
"RELENA!!!!" The zipping blur of energy that was Hilde very nearly tackled Relena to the ground, "I'll miss you so much! Take care of Duo all right, and if he even so much as looks at another female, you have my permission to severely hurt him ok?"  
  
Relena felt herself giggling despite her depression of moments before. It was just so hard to stay sad in the face of someone as chipper as Hilde, "Ok. And I'll be sure to send you a line every once in a while to see how your wedding plans are going."  
  
Hilde pulled away a bit to smile at her friend, "Amen to that! If there is one thing I'm happy about in the middle of all this, its the wedding. At least I won't be bored while Duo's gone."  
  
Guilt crashed down upon Relena at those words, and the dark shadows of dread began to creep into her heart once more. It was all her fault that Hilde would be without her fiancé. It was all her fault that her best friend would be forced to suffer while she was gallivanting in the countryside with three men, one of which belonged here with his future wife.  
  
"I'm so sorry . . . to everyone. Maybe I should just go alone. Yes, that would be best. No one would be inconvenienced that way," she whispered, and Hilde immediately reprimanded her for thinking such a thing, saying it wasn't her fault and everyone was concerned about her welfare. It wasn't her fault . . .   
  
Duo, after hauling his luggage out the trunk of his car, approached them with his usual lopsided grin firmly in place, "Hey Relena! Hilde stop hoggin' her! I'm her friend too!"  
  
Hilde stepped away, a concerned look etched on her pretty face as Duo wrapped Relena in a friendly embrace. It didn't escape his fiancee's notice that he squeezed the pregnant girl just a little bit, a sign that her pale, sullen expression had not been missed by the self-proclaimed 'God of Death.' Maybe Duo could cheer her up and alleviate her deep-seated guilt clearly reflected in the downcast sea-blue eyes.  
  
Distantly, Relena could hear Quatre's voice greeting everyone accompanied by Sally rebuking Wufei for some tactless comment and little Devon's small questioning voice. Catherine's voice joined theirs, and soon everyone was chattering, saying their good-byes, making jokes about three men living with a pregnant woman and the things that might happen in a comedic sense. Their laughter washed over her as Duo released her, making her feel a vague but poignant bolt of nostalgia. When had she lost her own carefree, delighted laugh? When had she become so serious and unyielding in her gloom?  
  
"Hey, chin up," Duo's voice pulled her from the dark tunnel she had begun to travel, "It won't be so bad. Afterall, you have me to keep you company. Now smile for me." He patted her cheek, a strangely comforting gesture, and she found herself smiling in spite of herself. He smiled back widely and turned away, allowing Sally to hug her goodbye.  
  
"You take care of yourself, and I'll see you in a month."  
  
"I know. I'm looking forward to it. God, I hope they know to put the toilet seat down."  
  
Sally chuckled in her ear, and Relena felt somewhat gratified even if the sentiment was meant literally.   
  
"Take it easy," the doctor said seriously, "Don't overwork yourself, and if you have to pick up something heavy, let one of the boys do it. Oh yeah, and if Wufei says anything stupid you have my full permission to hurt him."  
  
"You sound like Hilde."  
  
The older woman straightened, releasing the blonde from her grip, "Maybe because the men in our lives need to be constantly reminded who the boss actually is?"  
  
Relena laughed though it wasn't completely genuine, tinged with a note of melancholy, "I'll do my best to enlighten them to the true order of the world."  
  
They conversed a bit more, Sally reminding Relena what not to do while instructing her on how to keep herself and the baby healthy, and when Catherine expressed the desire to say her good-byes, Relena felt the cold lump of apprehension reestablish itself in her stomach. There were only a few good-byes left to be said, and then . . .   
  
"You look like a puppy that has just been kicked," Catherine smiled as her arms wrapped around Relena's shoulders for a short hug, "Lighten up! It's not the end of the world, and you'll be home before you know it!"  
  
"And you'll be able to spoil the kid rotten, right?" Relena snorted.  
  
"Of course! Now let's see that pretty smile of yours."  
  
Relena smiled slightly, feeling tears prickle the back of her eyes as she did so.  
  
"No that won't do at all. You look like you're about to cry," Catherine observed quietly, her hands still on the shorter girl's shoulders.  
  
"I am about to cry Cathy," Relena sniffed as her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks became flushed."  
  
Catherine's face softened, "It will be ok. You'll see. Have faith in Heero, the boys, and everyone."  
  
"I do. It's just . . ."  
  
"I know. It's hard moving away from everything you know, but you have Duo to give you a good laugh when things get too intense, Wufei to yell at when you get frustrated, and Trowa to listen if you ever need an ear. It won't be as bad as you think it is."  
  
Relena smiled a genuine smile at her friend and hugged her again, "I guess I should listen to what everyone has been trying to tell me. I just don't want to be away from everyone while I'm like this." Of course Catherine knew Relena meant to say pregnant, but she just grinned, touched Relena's face gently then left to find Trowa.  
  
Three down, five to go, and three of that five were advancing in her general direction. The smile was wiped off her face in an instant, her eyes meeting compassionate deep blue.  
  
Dorothy reached her first, pulling her into a tight embrace while little Devon tugged on the hem of her skirt, wanting to be held by his aunt. Poor thing, the last time he had seen her was the day she fainted. Hadn't Quatre told her the little boy had cried, thinking his Auntie Ree was dead?  
  
Moving out of Dorothy's arms, Relena pasted a cheerful expression on her face, bending down then lifting Devon into her arms.  
  
"Promise you'll be careful," Dorothy said quietly, her eyes boring into Relena who was seemingly absorbed in the toddler she held.  
  
"Aren't I always? Isn't that right Devi?? Isn't Auntie Ree careful?" She laughed as he tugged at her hair, thinking that one day soon, her own child would be in her arms just like this.  
  
"I mean it Relena. Be careful. We will miss you, but we'll be absolutely devastated if anything happened to you."  
  
Relena turned her head to look at the other woman, "I'll be fine. At least, that's what everyone else keeps telling me. Don't worry so much." Yet, even as the words left her lips, she cursed herself for such hypocrisy. She was worried that much herself.  
  
"Relena's right Dorothy. She'll be fine," Quatre broke in, enveloping Relena in a half hug since his son was in the way. His eyes, those expressive, almost empathic eyes seemed to take hold of her own, analyzing every passing thought and every heartfelt emotion. He could see right through her, and his frown told her that he knew exactly how scared she actually was.  
  
The Arabian ran a hand through his well-groomed blond hair, "It's almost time Relena. Everyone's luggage has been loaded on the plane . . ."  
  
Relinquishing Devon to his mother, Relena could only manage a trembling kiss as Devon's goodbye. Her sister-in-law was next in the line of farewells.  
  
Lucrezia just stood staring at Relena with tears brimming in her dark blue eyes, while Relena stared back, trying to hold the tears at bay. Then, after sharing a silent conversation, Lucrezia opened her arms, and Relena ran into them, shuddering in the wake of her fears and uncertainties.  
  
There were no words between the two women, just a sense of comfort they took in each other's presence. They were sisters in spirit. They had a connection that went deeper than mere blood-ties. They were family -- true family.  
  
Relena broke the contact first, not wanting to get too emotional. Composure was paramount. She didn't want anyone to see her in tears, didn't want their last memory of her to be that of a sobbing, simpering little girl who only wanted to stay home with her family and friends. She wanted them to remember her for what she was, a strong, independent, leader.  
  
Of course, she was a pregnant, strong, independent, leader now.  
  
Lucrezia leaned back a bit, tugging at the tendril of blonde hair that had fallen over her shoulder, a watery smile on her face. Again, no words were spoken as the dark-haired woman leaned toward Relena to place a small kiss on her forehead like a mother would a child. A goodbye. Lucrezia walked away to stand with Dorothy and Devon, Sally, Catherine, and Hilde.  
  
Seven down, one to go. Good God. How was she going to say goodbye to Milliardo without sobbing?  
  
The knot of dread grew larger, the intensity of her anxiety escalating till she no longer thought she could stand on her own two feet, a wave of dizziness crashing over her. Desperately, she reached out for something solid and found her brother's shoulder as his arm came about her waist, holding her against him.  
  
"I really hate this," she muttered into his shirt front, clinging to his shoulder for support.  
  
"Just close your eyes and let it pass. When did the doctor say you should stop experiencing this?"  
  
"A few more weeks, but it really depends on the person. Some women experience it throughout the whole pregnancy." She snuggled closer to her big brother, wanting the protection he had always offered suddenly. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, trying to burn his scent into her memory. Why did it seem like all the men she loved were separated from her in one way or another?  
  
Milliardo chuckled in spite of his sister's obvious distress, "Those poor boys. I wonder how they're going to deal with you."  
  
"They've been through worse."  
  
"Yes, but imagine how they'll react when you start going to Lamaze classes and having strange cravings."  
  
"I'm trying not to. I don't expect to be staying there that long."  
  
The arms around her tightened a little, reminding her of their first embrace back on Libra, but unlike that hold, she returned this one, sliding her hands down and around his middle. His silence said all that needed to be said. She would stay there no matter how long it took.  
  
"I'll miss you." Short. Sweet. Simple. And more importantly, true. She shuddered in his arms, losing the battle against the depression seeping into her soul. The tears broke through the barriers she had erected, and suddenly she was crying, her hands clutching at his shirt, her body trembling with anxiety.  
  
"Rele . . ." his voice reached her, a soothing, wistful sound.  
  
"Milli --" She felt a stinging sensation in her upper arm, turned her head, and stared at the syringe Milliardo was holding there.  
  
"I'm sorry, little sister." His blue eyes held the dim light of remorse as her accusatory glare burned his skin before she went limp in his arms. Cradling her to him, Zechs turned his tearful gaze to Trowa who was standing at attention a few feet away, his green eyes reflecting their usual dispassionate flatness.  
  
"Take care of her," Zechs ordered softly as he lifted Relena's body into his arms only to relinquish his treasured sister to Trowa and watched the younger man follow his comrades into the plane, his heart breaking with the thought of losing something so precious once more.  
  
He just prayed he wouldn't lose her forever.  
  
***  
"Vacation?"  
  
"Indeed. However, it is our belief that the 'vacation', as Peacecraft is putting it, is actually a thinly disguised ruse."  
  
"Perhaps they are nervous for the girl's welfare."  
  
"Perhaps, or maybe they are concerned about her safety while she is pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant? How did she manage that?"  
  
"We do not know, but we plan on finding out."  
  
"Do you still want her dead?"  
  
"No. We want her alive. We want to take away everything she holds dear and then kill her. However, killing her is allowable if there is no other way to get her to us."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Also, increase surveillance on her little friends, especially that Scheibecker girl. She will almost certainly spill something sooner or later."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is our little intruder doing? Handling his promotion well?"  
  
"Yes, though I do not understand why you are allowing him to kill our officers. Why not kill him?"  
  
"Despite whose side he is actually on, he has been training the young ones well. We need his skill."  
  
"Truly, but --"  
  
"Do you dare question authority?"  
  
"No, of course not. I am just concerned."  
  
"Your concern is unneeded. Your only job is to locate the Princess and deliver her to us."  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Oh and at least try to keep our intruder from finding out we know he is here. We would be very upset if he should find out how much knowledge we have accumulated in regards to Preventer assignments."  
  
"Your will is my command."  
  
"Thank you. We shall be visiting within the month, and we expect the locket to be within your possession by then along with the location of the Princess. If it is not . . . "  
  
"Y . . . Yes."  
  
"Very good. See you in a few weeks."  
  
"Yes . . . my Queen."  
  
***  
  
Heero glared at the computer screen, trying to puzzle out ERIS' motives for wanting Relena dead, as well as some miscellaneous idiosyncrasies that defied his soldier's logic.  
  
It was no surprise some groups were against Relena. Her policies were of the extreme variety, her ideas all encompassing. People inevitably looked at totality as an encroachment on variety, something evil, masking true intentions, and veiling efforts in manipulation. It was that view that ERIS preyed upon, using their own teachings of total discipline to manipulate its students into believing the Peacecrafts were nothing but posers bent on political domination and tyranny over mankind.  
  
Of course, that was bull shit. Relena had no real political power, and functioned only as an advisor, mediator, and liaison for and between the Earth and the colonies. In other words, it was fairly obvious that they were after Relena for more personal reasons. They taught others to hate the Peacecrafts -- meaning the whole entire bloodline -- yet they were only targeting Relena, the youngest of the Peacecraft line. The situation was further confusing when one looked at the name 'ERIS.'  
  
Eris, the Greek goddess of discord.  
  
Three possible scenarios came to mind: 1. The person behind ERIS had some bone to pick with Relena, 2. They wanted to bring about another war between the Earth and colonies by killing Relena, or 3. Both.  
  
Given everything he knew of the group, Heero could surmise nothing. Whoever was heading this operation wasn't behaving in a way that was either predictable or logical. For one thing, they recruited children, and while it was true he had fought in the war as no more than a child, it was still unusual to see kids no more than 4 or 5 years old be given a gun and told to shoot. The training programs had no structure, as if there was no real desire to teach these fledgling soldiers to fight, and the children were left to their own devices, shooting their guns until the bullets ran out, not caring for any wounds they may have inflicted upon others, only to go exploring in the rainforest till sundown. Some never came back, while the ones who did were rewarded with a rank.  
  
Hearing a hoggish snort from his sleeping companion below, Heero felt himself smirk a bit. Mai was the exception. She was one of the older recruits, a year younger than himself, cursed with a very Duo-like personality. She was overly cheerful, obnoxious, and had the most irritating voice, but her charm was her genuine love of life. It seemed she flitted about without any real direction, traveling from one task to another with a zeal that he envied. She was probably one of the few people who had come here with a purpose.  
  
Shortly after they had first been introduced, the young girl had told him her life story readily, though he had never asked her anything of a personal nature, and it was made perfectly clear what she was after. Revenge.  
  
Her younger brother had been murdered in cold blood by one Commander John Tarpin, and somehow, she had tracked the man here. After she had been assigned as Heero's partner and student, she had thrown herself into pupil-hood, devouring any and all information Heero had inadvertently imparted to her through every word, action, and lesson he had given her.  
  
Shaking his head, Heero fingered the badge laying at his side. Promoted. Now he was positive they knew he was undercover and a potential threat. True, they had not approached him about his identity nor committed any hostile act toward him . . . yet, but the fact they had promoted him again within a month was enough for him to know that his identity was that much closer to being discovered if it hadn't been already. With this new rank, he would be supervised more closely while his access to sensitive materials would be increased.  
  
He needed to work faster. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He needed to destroy this damn place.  
  
Feeling a heaviness in his soul, Heero switched off the laptop and lay down to sleep. There would be no killings tonight. He wouldn't risk getting caught red-handed.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Heero pulled out the well-worn picture of Relena, tracing a finger over the line of her cheek only to return the small photo to his pocket once more.  
  
"Mission accepted," he whispered into the darkness before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. This is the story of 4 semifriends force...

EEp! Sorry this one took so damn long ;-; School had to be dealt with! This one takes place around ... August 25 and ends around Sept 1. In other words, Relena is pretty much finished her first trimester ^_^.  
  
Thank you everyone who has written, commented, or just said hi! As for the story, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No no no no no.....but I do wish....really I do.  
  
What has gone before: Relena's pregnant for Heero's kid after a one night stand sort of scenario and now she's being forced to go into hiding with Trowa, Wufei, and Duo (poor gal ^_^) in order to preserve her safety.  
  
Made of You: Chapter 7  
by Kysra  
  
~ She was lost in a sea of white light, drowning in the thick heat enfolding her, blinded by the obnoxious blaze surrounding her. The gleaming universe touched everything, its depth fathomless, its essence invading her senses till she no longer knew where the light ended and she began. It warmed her skin and burned her hair with its warmth while her eyes were melted with its radiance. The scent of sunlight, rainstorms, and roses permeated her nostrils as her tongue tasted of the tangy elixir of life and death interposed and combined with the heady sweetness of love.  
  
Pain. The light stretched out to fill the void located within the space of her heart, attempting to mend the rift countless battles had left between various factions of humanity with loving care and a sound mind. She realized, she was the glue that held the universe together, and yet there was nothing to keep *her* from falling apart as her heart was shattered time and again, the crystal shards stolen away by the thieving people she wished to help. It was tearing her apart, and this light, her very own soul had become torn as well, a vacuum of emotions consuming her inside and out with the departure of her other half.  
  
Darkness filtered in, malevolent shadows rising, eating away the light till emptiness ruled and the splintered pieces of her broken heart disappeared, blown away by the cold winds of abandonment. But she wasn't abandoned, was she? The baby . . . she still had . . .   
  
She had been so blind, so naive to believe the world could hold any happiness for her. Disillusionment now colored her vision while experience and bitterness replaced the innocence and sweetness that had once inhabited her chest, the fragile glass and delicate fire of her soul now completely broken, extinguished, gone.  
  
. . . his baby . . .   
  
The sound of a thousand voices, each one discernible and familiar, rose to meet her ears, screaming in chorus with one another. A name. Was it hers? Were they screaming her name?  
  
The universe contracted and changed before her eyes, light and darkness skewed and dimmed to create a simulated desert night. An ocean of sand stretched out before her, the wavy sand dunes were white as hills of snow glittering under the moonlight, the stillness so complete she didn't want to breathe for fear of ruining the serenity of the moment. The voices were silenced.   
  
A cry split the quiet atmosphere, and she felt her heart spring to life, somehow knowing the cry of her own child. Swinging around to the right, she caught sight of a rose bush, happily growing, rising from the desert sands, its delicate branches twisting and molding together to form a bowl shaped structure, pink roses liberally spread throughout the sculpted figure. It was a cradle -- a cradle holding a dissatisfied occupant.  
  
Filled with a nervous eagerness, she crossed to the natural crib, bending to lift the blanket wrapped bundle of joy in her arms, wishing to alleviate her child's frustrated wails. The baby resting in her arms, she felt her heart flip with joy at finally feeling the warmth of her own offspring as she held the small body close to her chest, her lips and voice crooning a soft lullaby as her hand lifted to fold back the blanket hindering her view of her child's face.  
  
A vision. Long blonde hair. Pale, blue eyes. Dead.  
  
She screamed. ~  
  
***  
  
Gasping desperately for air, Relena clawed at the blankets like a lifeline, tears streaming down her face, her body trembling with desperation and fear as the last echoes of her blood-curdling scream faded into the darkness. She could still see that angelic, horrific face in her mind, the decapitated head of a woman whose features were at once startlingly familiar and disturbingly alien.  
  
Strong hands and solid arms grabbed and shook her, and it was only then did she realize she had been struggling and yelling frantically against phantoms that only she could see while Trowa tried to anchor her back to reality. She came back to herself, shock and relief palpable as she stared into his concerned green eyes as if she couldn't believe he was real. With a trembling hand, she caressed his cheek, testing his solidity, then launched herself into his arms needing to feel the security and warmth of being close to another human being, wanting to experience the peace Trowa's presence seemed to give her as he shielded her from the ghosts running rampant inside her head.  
  
Closing her eyes, she allowed him to rock her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest. The nightmares were getting worse, each one gorier than the last, each one with a secret she had yet to unlock. She was scared to close her eyes without someone nearby to pull her from the abyss, fearful she was slowly losing her mind to whatever message her subconscious was trying to give her, terrified of what the next nightmare might reveal.  
  
"It's alright Relena. You're safe," Quatre's voice reached her as his hand began to rhythmically rub her back, the small circular motions hypnotic to her battered state of mind.  
  
Her face still buried in Trowa's shirt, Relena shook her head slowly, her body succumbing to the last few tremors this latest nightmare had wrought. She would never be safe again . . . at least, not from her mind. They could protect her physical body, but they couldn't control her dreams. She had never felt so helpless.  
  
"You wanna tell us about these bad dreams of yours?" Duo's hand rested on her shoulder. She didn't answer, but she could feel Trowa move his head slightly towards the right where Duo leaned upon the bed. A few moments later Duo and Quatre left quietly, Wufei close behind.  
  
"Will you be alright?" Trowa's velvety voice vibrated pleasantly under her ear as she turned her head to rest against him, teartracks glittering on her cheeks.  
  
"I hope so," she answered honestly before lifting her head and pushing away from him, "Thank you. I've been a burden to everyone lately, and now you guys are being forced to stay with me." She tried to smile, but her lips trembled at the false show of sentiment.  
  
"We aren't being forced," he reassured her softly, his fingers wiping the wetness from her face before grasping her hand and pulling her off the bed and to the door, "Dinner's ready."  
  
"Dinner? You mean . . . we made it?" She hadn't expected to reach . . . wherever their destination was, quite so fast.  
  
"Quatre cooked. We arrived three hours ago. Everything is unpacked."  
  
Relena allowed herself to be lead down the stairs and into the kitchen, not really paying attention to her immediate surroundings. Duo and Quatre smiled at her while Wufei glanced her way with a frown before taking a seat at the table. She suddenly felt self-conscious and wished she would have taken the time to at least wash her face before coming down to face the men she would be living with . . . Oh God, she was living with three men . . . and her pregnant! What would the neighbors think?  
  
"Hey Relena? Why are you staring at me like that?" Duo waved a hand in front of Relena's face in the hopes her zombie-like stare would cease, especially since it seemed directed at him.  
  
She blinked and lowered her eyes uncertainly, a blush staining her cheeks, "Sorry. I must have zoned out for a bit." Relena could feel Quatre and Duo smile at her, their worry dissipating and easing the unconscious tension in the medium sized room as they all sat down to dinner.  
  
They ate in relative silence, and Relena used the time to study her surroundings, her new home for an uncertain amount of time. The kitchen was very . . . 'homey' was probably the best word. The room was a fair size, organized and very efficient looking, decorated with earthy hues for the floor and walls while the counter tops were colored a deep green. The smell of fresh herbs lingered in the air, and there was a cozy warmth that melted away her unease and soothed her weary heart. The only appliances included, besides the table at which they dined, was the stove/oven and refrigerator. Very old fashioned and lacking more modern facilities, but she didn't mind. She found she rather liked eating in the kitchen rather than an expansive dining room with only three occupants at a long banquet table. This was a much more personal atmosphere, and by the end of dinner, she was actually smiling, the nightmare pushed to the back of her mind.  
  
After dinner and being shooed out of the kitchen, Quatre showed Relena around the house. Entering the main door, the first room was the living room furnished with various book shelves, an entertainment center, coffee table, and beige sofa set. A single set of stairs were just a few feet forward and to the right of the afore mentioned main door. The kitchen was an open space connected to the living room, while the laundry room was situated just beneath the stairs. Relena was also shown a downstairs bathroom that had been squeezed into what had once been a closet to the rear of the living room.  
  
The blond Arabian then showed her up to the bedrooms upstairs. The first room, also referred to as 'the first line of defense' was Wufei's which Relena was surprised to find already furnished and decorated with the pilot's personal things. Directly across the short hall was Duo's room which was similarly outfitted with his own unique style. Trowa's room, a Spartan affair to be sure, adjoined hers which was the very last room and had (surprise) already been decorated for her in a style which showed extraordinary good taste on the part of the decorator. Quatre explained that not only was her room the most secure, but it was also the closest to the upstairs bathroom for her late night convenience.  
  
The tour completed, Quatre smiled and pulled her into his arms for a friendly hug, "I'm leaving tomorrow." He pulled back to look her in the eye, "Is there anything that you need that the four of us haven't thought of?"   
  
He looked so earnest, so eager to please that she had trouble keeping her face in a neutral expression, "No. Everything seems to be in order, but I would like to know why my brother had to sedate me."  
  
The smile he aimed at her was apologetic and regretful, "I'm sorry about that. We thought it would be wise to keep the location of this house a total secret from you for as long as possible. As it is, even with your knowledge as limited as it is, the risk of a leak is still very high from both this end and Preventer headquarters."  
  
"What about the baby? Didn't anyone think of my child's safety?"  
  
Quatre rested his arm about her shoulders, turning her to go back downstairs, "Sally made sure the sedative would have no harmful affects on the child. We just wanted to minimize the risk of the enemy acquiring your location."  
  
"I see," Relena looked over at him as they stepped down onto the first step. Her eyes dropped uncertainly before she leaned toward him and inquired softly, "Why is Trowa's room adjoining mine?"  
  
Blue eyes filled with suppressed mirth and secrets, Quatre pulled her along with him as he stepped lightly toward the ground floor, "He asked for it. He's fulfilling a promise to Heero. I don't know exactly what happened, but before Heero left, he visited Trowa and made him promise to take care of you if anything happened to him."  
  
Relena nodded, not sure how to respond to that. On the one hand, learning that someone is watching over you because of some promise that was made and not because he genuinely cared wasn't the least bit flattering, but Trowa had been considerate and patient with her; not to mention, the man had the most impeccable timing when it came to her more inconvenient pregnancy symptoms. On the other hand, the mention of Heero securing a suitable protector for her was enough to make her heart skip a beat and her blood rush to her face, the sound of his voice whispering through her memory, "Aishiteru, Relena." She couldn't help the answering whisper of his name from leaving her lips, "Heero . . ."  
  
***  
  
~ Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away (across the world actually) . . . ~  
  
"Relena . . ." Heero murmured coming instantly awake from a dead sleep. This dream had been the most graphic of them all, allowing him to relive -- in painful detail -- every soft, tentative touch, each brush of smooth skin against his own, the all-encompassing fire that seemed to devour them as they moved together, the moment she merged with him . . . became his and he became hers, and her voice crying his name as they both succumbed to ecstasy.  
  
He eased a hand over his eyes and through his hair before sitting up. Despite how utterly indescribable making love to her had been, the dream left him feeling a sense of incompletion, and the meaning was perfectly clear: He was empty without her to fill him with her goodness, her peace. His hand reached into his pocket where her picture lay --  
  
"Damn boy, you got it bad, don't ya?" His fingers froze as they just skimmed the edge of the old photo, and Mai's head popped up beside him as she smiled brightly. Really, it had to be a crime somewhere to be that cheerful 24/7.  
  
Grunting, Heero jumped from his top bunk to the floor silently in an impossible show of skill, but Mai was not to be put off. She was nothing if not persistent.  
  
"So who's this Relena person? Is it the pretty lady in that photo you're always looking at?" The younger girl smirked slightly, but her eyes held a melancholy expression that Heero read as pity. He just stared at her with his usual blank expression, not willing to give his innermost emotions to the outside world. Only one person could have that part of him.  
  
"It is, isn't it? Cool! Is she yer girlfriend or something? Or maybe you're in love with her, and she's with someone else? What's the scoop Jaggie!?" Mai bounced upon her bunk excitedly, not minding she was millimeters away from hitting her head upon the steel frame of his bed. He almost wished she would.  
  
Sighing resignedly, Heero decided it wouldn't kill him to give her a little nugget of information in this instance. He had been very thorough in keeping any and all forms of propaganda against Relena and the Peacecraft family away from Mai, so he was reasonably certain that Relena was in no danger from his energetic bunkmate. "She's my --" What WAS she? Was she his girlfriend, lover, or just a friend? Did making love to someone then leaving constitute a relationship?  
  
Mai's smile got wider if that were possible, "She's yer what? Hehe, you're so cute when you blush!" She giggled lightly, her face bright with enthusiasm with the promise of gossip.  
  
Damn, he hadn't even been aware he was blushing, "It's nothing. How did you see her picture?" He never took it out of his pocket till he was sure he was either alone or Mai was asleep. It was just too dangerous to openly admit he knew one of the Peacecraft line in a place crawling with anti-Peacecraft supporters.  
  
"Oh calm down pardnah! I wasn't goin' through yer stuff or nothin'! It was just layin' on yer desk so I sneaked a peak. For what it's worth, she looks really nice, and you guys would make an absolutely adorable couple!"  
  
Heero felt his mouth quirk upward at the corners a bit, "She is, and thank you." He inwardly laughed at the shocked expression on Mai's face as she suddenly halted in her bouncing to gape at him for a moment before jumping up and hugging him.  
  
"I got you to smile! GO ME!" She laughed loudly in his ear, and he felt an answering warmth to her exuberant spirit. If he wasn't careful, he would probably start thinking of her as a little sister or something equally ridiculous.  
  
His heart turned cold when the glint of gold caught his eye, a very familiar looking pendant resting against the base of Mai's neck, "What is this?" He fingered the slightly tarnished gold locket, opening the tiny latch to see the picture inside.  
  
"I found it the other day. Why? You know who that woman is?" Mai's hazel eyes openly expressed her confusion and worry as she reached for the nape of her neck to undo the clasp, handing him the locket for further study.  
  
Studying the tiny picture, Heero felt his blood turn to ice. Staring back at him was a set of very familiar blue eyes, Relena's eyes.  
  
***  
  
~ One week later at the . . . er Relena/Gundam boys residence hehe ^_^ ~  
  
Relena sat on the back deck, a place she had discovered the third day of hiding, and kicked her legs against the hard wood supporting the house, her bare feet dangling a few inches from the grassy earth while she leaned back on her palms.  
  
It was so peaceful, this place nestled in the middle of the woods, the smell of fresh pine and the fresh, cool breeze soothing the demons that seemed to devour her soul in the night. She was entranced by the pink sky as the sun fell through the cloudless dome of heaven, the trees masking its bright presence as it sunk into the forest, taking the light of day away in favor of the settling dark of night. Another day gone, another night of bad dreams.  
  
Her small smile faded as she felt a sudden chill in the air, her body shivering with the half-remembered horrors that left her cold and sweating in the darkness.  
  
The rustle of cloth and a foreign weight upon her shoulders startled her out of her musings as she let out a soft cry of surprise.  
  
"It's getting late. Come in." Relena closed her eyes, not needing to look behind her to know that it was Wufei who had come to fetch her. In the seven days she had spent living with him, Duo, and Trowa, she had learned to identify each by their own specific methods of caring for her. Duo often clearly announced when he was near, treating her with humor and a gentle sort of playfulness. Trowa was quiet, hardly ever speaking to her, but always very precise in making sure she had everything she could possibly need. He was even professional when holding her hair back when she was kneeling and wretching at the toilet bowl. Wufei was a paradox. She was very much aware of his dislike for her, and yet, despite his callous way of speaking to her, he was also very . . . what was the word? discriminating when it came to the question of her welfare. He seemed to know exactly where she was and what she was doing at all times, knew when she used the phone, who she spoke to, and exactly what was said. The Chinese man had even gone so far as to inspect every single thing she ate, counting calories and keeping a record of her vitamin intake, until she had taken over the kitchen that is. It was a trifle at times, but she would much rather have him as a genuine friend than as some dedicated nursemaid.  
  
"Wufei? Can I talk to you for a moment?" She felt his gaze burn into her back, the jacket he had lain across her shoulders, doing nothing to shield her from his silence, and for a moment, she was afraid he would just leave.  
  
The silence stretched out, and she had to fight the urge to turn to look at him when she felt rather than heard the wood bending under his weight as he stepped to the edge of the deck beside her. He didn't sit down. She didn't care.  
  
"I know you don't like me much," she heard him snort, "and I know you would probably rather be somewhere else than in some forest protecting me." She paused, waiting for him to say something, and when he didn't, she tipped her face up to look at him to find his black-eyed gaze fixed on her, "I just . . . I want to apologize for being so much trouble."  
  
They just stared at each other, his eyes seeing right through her, a trait he shared with the other pilots. Relena eyed him apprehensively as he lowered himself to a squatting position, looking her in the eye, "Speak up Woman. What's really bothering you?"  
  
Nose to nose, Relena's face drooped into a scowl, "Nothing is bothering me."  
  
"Liar. You've been keeping us awake with all of your screaming."  
  
Wufei smirked as her eyes widened. She hadn't realized she had been screaming outloud when she screamed in her dreams! How embarrassing! Her temperature rose as she blushed in humiliation, "I've . . I've been having nightmares."  
  
"Is that all? How weak." The condescending note in his voice grated upon her sensitive nerves as an answering independent fire lit in eyes that hadn't reflected the light of resistance and strength in a long time. It was what he had been waiting for.  
  
"Y . . . you . . . chauvinistic . . .," she struggled with her words as several emotions, anger, frustration, resentment, and long seated fury built over the last few months at Heero's abandonment, her own foolishness at ignoring the danger surrounding her, and having to leave her family and friends, came to the fore.  
  
Inwardly, Wufei was encouraging her anger, wanting her to let out the tension he had seen mirrored in every action, every movement, and every word. She was beginning to turn into Heero or something like him, and Sally had made it perfectly clear that since she was not going to be around to make sure Relena's mental health remained intact, he would. Besides, he hated it when people did not stay true to their emotions. Relena needed to release all the pent up depression she had begun to harvest since Heero left, and he had decided shortly after their arrival that he would be the one to help her do it.  
  
Staring at the blonde with a rather menacing smirk, Wufei narrowed his eyes, peripheral vision picking up Trowa's form approaching them. Good, he would have back-up if Relena became too lost in her anger to be mindful of the baby's safety.  
  
Relena's expression darkened as something within her snapped, and she suddenly pounced upon Wufei, pushing him down upon his back and straddling his stomach, her hands grasping his shirt to shake him roughly. The echoes of her voice spewing out a string of expletives that would make Duo blush bounced off the walls of the house and into the still air as dusk settled around them.  
  
It didn't take long for her voice to become hoarse with the strain of sustaining a steady yell, her arms to grow sore and weak from shaking him., and her spirit to become drained with the emotional overload and purging. Wufei stared up into her wide blue eyes, trying to ignore the pain blossoming in his head from being thumped repeatedly on the wooden surface of the deck as her hands released the material of his shirt and tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
With a gentleness that surprised even himself, Wufei gathered Relena to him as she became no more that a sobbing heap of flesh, his hand smoothing her hair, his voice whispering soft comforts.  
  
In the falling darkness, Trowa smiled and turned back into the house. Wufei had succeeded in his mission. He only hoped he and Duo did as well.  
  
  
  



	9. Shop till ya drop!

Howdy all! Wooh! This chapter took a lot outta me and I'm still not completely satisfied with it but its one of THOSE chapters....ya know the ones that start hinting at WHO this mysterious enemy is hehehhehehehe.....email me with your guesses!   
  
Ahehe, Heero doesn't show up in this one with good reason but I ain't gonna tell ya till next chapter ^_^ Sorry!  
  
Another thing I'm sorry for is making the readers wonder "Is she gonna kill somebody?" the answer to that is, YEP! I'm gonna end up killing someone. Who? Aw, that would ruin the surprise! I can say right now, the target is NOT Relena or Heero....of course I'm not gonna say that it won't change in the future.....so I apologize for my mercurial muse ;-;  
  
Once again, thank thank you everyone who has reviewed ^_^ Keep 'em comin'! Your patience is greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own them ;-;  
  
What has gone on before (since it has been like a month since my last chapter): Relena's pregnant and living in the middle of nowhere with Trowa, Wufei, and Duo in order to 1) keep her pregnancy secret and 2) protect her from the crazy that wants her dead (Don't ask me where they are, I'm just the author, no one tells me anything *sniff*). Meanwhile, Heero is traipsing around the Amazon with his little bunkmate Mai and getting absolutely no where.  
  
Made of You: Chapter 8  
by Kysra  
  
  
"My God, you all look like shit." It wasn't a particularly nice thing to say (especially in the wee hours of the morning), but after 72 hours without sleep, food (unless you count several cups of coffee food), or a bath, Milliardo just wasn't in the mood to observe propriety or act the gracious host. Besides, honesty was always the best policy, especially with people who were sharing your plight.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so great yourself." Sally retorted with a sardonic grin which turned into a grimace as she got closer to the man, "You don't smell all that great either. Doesn't this place have a functioning bath?"  
  
"Indoor plumbing is only useful if you have time to utilize the facilities." Milliardo deadpanned then allowed a slow smile to transform his features, a little color suffusing his pale skin.  
  
Commander Une and Quatre seated themselves silently but with a nod of greeting, their expressions saying books more than any words could. Weariness hung about their bodies, darkening their eyes and dulling their movements. Worry was a seemingly permanent mask carved into their features.  
  
It was the same with everyone involved. It had been this way for the last month.  
  
For the past month since his sister's departure, Milliardo, Noin, Sally, Une, and Quatre had been tearing libraries full of legal documents, journals, newspapers, and photo records apart looking for any and all clues pertaining to ERIS. Added to this was Milliardo's responsibilities as the alternate Vice Foreign Minister, and his attempts to cleanse household staff and Preventer ranks of ERIS sympathizers, with his wife's help of course.  
  
Meanwhile, Une somehow managed to hold down the fort at Preventer headquarters, Sally helping out when she could, even in lieu of the current crisis with Heero. They had finally managed to initiate communications with his downed aircraft in the Amazon rain forest, only to find out the Perfect Soldier had downloaded a journal of his stay into the mainframe computer, letting them know exactly what they were dealing with but not who. It seemed the perpetrator of all this chaos even had Heero stumped as to their identity.  
  
Of course, they all breathed a sigh of relief when the transmissions were downloaded and noticed the entries were somewhat recent, proving that Heero was indeed alive and well, but the fact still remained that the identity of Relena's nemesis was still unknown, leaving everyone with a gnawing nervousness that would not be assuaged. Even more dismaying was the date of the last journal entry: September 20, only a week ago. They hadn't heard from him since, the entries mysteriously stopping since then, leaving Une with only her assumptions and hopes to comfort her as to the state of Heero's welfare.  
  
They now had two young people to worry about, never mind that they were parents of a child yet unborn, proving once more that a brief respite usually meant more trouble in the near future.  
  
On Colony L3, Quatre spent his time between business, politics, and research into the Peacecraft family history with the help of his wife who had shown a barely comprehensible passion for genealogy. In fact, this meeting had been called by Quatre due to a rather interesting find.  
  
A find that Milliardo wanted to be informed of as soon as possible.  
  
"I would love to dole out pleasantries, but all of you know what kind of situation we're in. Quatre, you have the floor." Milliardo said after Noin had shut and locked the study door and seated herself for the proceedings.  
  
"I have good news and bad news."  
  
"That isn't something we particularly like to hear," Sally muttered softly, and Quatre directed a dry smile in her direction, his blue eyes filled with misgiving and uncertainty.  
  
Noin's eyes were drawn to her husband who was doing his best to cover the slightly distressed look fighting to cross his face. She didn't think he could take anymore bad news, especially in the sorry state his nerves must be in . . . in the sorry state ALL of them were in.  
  
Quatre made the decision for them all and held up four photos for inspection, "Good news first. I think we all need a little. Dorothy was looking through old letters and purchase receipts when she came up with this. It's two lockets, identical in every way except the pictures inside and the inscription on the back. As you can see, the second picture is missing." He handed the pictures to Milliardo who looked them over and turned a speculative look on the younger man.  
  
"So how is this going to help us find our man?"  
  
"It isn't a man after Relena. This locket," Quatre tapped one photo, "has your mother's picture in it and the first half of your father's will engraved on the back, dealing with her inheritance should he die before her. However, if you look closely with a magnifying glass on the other, you'll see an additional clause injected, dealing with the passing down of the crown if his wife or heirs couldn't accept it for any reason."  
  
Opening one of the desk drawers, Milliardo pulled out a magnifying glass, studying the photo of the second locket intently, "Why are you insinuating that this locket with the added material does not belong to my mother as well?"  
  
Quatre gave a long sigh, "Was your mother known by the name Evelyn?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's who the second locket belongs to."  
  
Milliardo put down the magnifying glass to stare at the blond, "You think he was having an affair with her?"  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre spread his hands and shrugged, "I can't make that assumption, however, he did set it up so that if his heirs, for any reason, were unseated, she would be the rightful heir. It's my theory that this woman wants Relena dead to take over the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"Wait," Lady Une spoke up, "the inon-existent/i Cinq Kingdom? What would she want with a kingdom that fell twice and has never regained its foothold in the world?"  
  
"It's possible she wants to resurrect it once more. Maybe, she thinks she could do a better job at ruling," Noin replied, a sarcastic note in her voice, tired blue eyes betraying her concern.  
  
Milliardo rested his chin on steepled fingers, eyes looking out into space, distant, "Very well. If there is such a woman, why not go after me?"  
  
"She doesn't see you as a threat. You gave up the throne willingly to Relena, therefore, I can only theorize that she believes your claim is null and void. Also, she may want to take care of Relena first since she is much more active in politics, and if she knows Relena's pregnant . . ." Quatre trailed off, the realization dawning on him as the words left his lips, his face paling.  
  
If this woman knew of Relena's condition, it was a frighteningly real possibility that she would make an even stronger effort to kill Relena. There would no longer be only one heir but two, and Relena's baby would be a prime target as well in competition for the inactive throne.  
  
"She wouldn't hesitate to kill her in that case. It would be too much of a risk." Milliardo mused, his voice taking on a dream-like quality, soft and melodic, as if her wasn't even aware of the tense environment now surrounding him.  
  
Noin crossed her arms, "Still, if this Evelyn person exists, why now?"  
  
"Time doesn't matter to psychopaths," Lady Une muttered under her breath before musing aloud, "I wonder what she looks like."  
  
"We don't know. It's an interesting fact that the lockets were commissioned around the time the Alliance had targeted the Cinq Kingdom, and both were lost when the Cinq Kingdom fell and the Peacecraft family were . . . separated. Considering their importance in being the only surviving documentation of King Peacecraft's will, Dorothy was surprised that any of the castle records were not destroyed . . . especially those records with any information about succession. One would logically think that if the Alliance wanted the Peacecraft family obliterated, they would have destroyed all legal information that would help any surviving relatives from resurrecting the crown." Quatre's eyes traveled around the room, hoping someone was at least taking this scenario as a possible explanation of their friend's troubles.  
  
"Not lost," Lady Une cut in, eyes narrowing, "The one belonging to Evelyn was found after the first assassination attempt."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Milliardo roared, "Why didn't you tell me???!!!"  
  
Coolly, Une regarded the man, "Noin and I didn't think anything of it. There was no picture and we couldn't read the back, it was so damaged. We did, however, speculate on the possibility of it being a plant, and it is now in capable hands."  
  
Clenching his fists, the long-haired man stood and turned his back towards those seated in the room but didn't say anything, his body framed by the darkness revealed by the large window behind the study desk. The lines of his body were taut with contracted muscle and tense nerves. It was quite obvious Milliardo was suppressing the frustration, fear, and anger building up inside.  
  
"So where is the locket now?" Sally asked, unusually subdued.  
  
"With Barton. We tracked down the jeweler who crafted them. His mission is to find out whatever he can about the locket. Of course, now that we have some useful information, we must tell him."  
  
"So you knew." Quatre's voice held a note of accusation as he turned his blue eyes on Lady Une who, for all intents and purposes, was doing a great job of looking relaxed and at ease under that sharp gaze.  
  
"I didn't know. I had my suspicions, but my research turned up nothing. I had hoped that Barton could find something more substantial."  
  
"And has he?" Milliardo's voice, like water, flowed caressingly over their eardrums, low and soothing despite the tension in his shoulders and back.  
  
"He hasn't reported in just yet. I told him to send a report with Sally, and now Sally must be the one to report all of this to him."  
  
Turning around, Milliardo's face had gone from determined weariness to energetic conviction. Obviously, the prospect of an actual suspect had given him his second wind. He now exuded the air of a true born leader. He was once again Zechs Merquise.  
  
"Very well. Sally, you leave tonight, and I want a complete report on my sister's health by eight, the morning after you return. Une, keep trying to find information on this 'Evelyn'. Quatre, tell your wife that her efforts are greatly appreciated. Keep doing what you are doing. I want those lockets and all documents proving their existence found and destroyed."  
  
Noin's eyes widened as she stared at her husband, "But your father's will!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Milliardo murmured, taking long strides to the nearest bookcase and plucking a framed picture of himself, Noin, and Relena, his fingers smoothing over the glass surface covering Relena's likeness, "She does." He paused, raised his eyes settle a sweeping gaze on Quatre only to look down on the photograph again, "You said you had bad news Quatre?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre spoke up hesitantly after a few moments of silence, and Milliardo had to keep from looking at the younger man, had to force down the impulse to read his expression.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Zechs, but the jet logs have been stolen. They know where Relena is."  
  
The frame fell from limp fingers only to disintegrate upon impact with the floor.  
  
*Relena . . . *  
  
***  
  
~Meanwhile, at the Gundam/Darlian Household~  
  
"NO!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!"  
  
"You can't keep me locked up like a PRISONER!!!! You're SUPPOSED to be PROTECTING ME!!!"  
  
"WOMAN! HOW CAN WE PROTECT YOU IF YOU'RE GALLIVANTING IN PUBLIC!!!???"  
  
"I NEED NEW CLOTHES DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
Duo sighed. It was like watching tennis, only less boring if not harder on the ears.  
  
"YOU LOOK FINE TO ME!!! YOU WOMEN ALWAYS NEED SOMETHING!"  
  
Relena glared at her raven haired protector, ignoring the unconscious compliment, "Wufei, I'm wearing YOUR pants!!!! And Duo's shirt! I can't fit into my own clothes anymore, and I WILL NOT walk around the house everyday wearing MEN'S clothing!!!!"  
  
Wufei blinked, "What's wrong with them!!!!???"  
  
"I'll OUT GROW them for one!!!! And they're UNCOMFORTABLE!!!!"   
  
"Then maybe you should go on a DIET!"  
  
OOOoohhhhh, Duo cringed as Relena's face reddened with anger.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!??? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M PREGNANT!!!!"  
  
A smirk tilted the corners of Wufei's mouth, and Duo wondered again for the umpteenth time that month if Wufei had a death wish.  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR EATING US OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME!!!"  
  
Relena's eyes widened dangerously then shifted her gaze to Duo who was watching the verbal sparring match with interest, "Do YOU think I've been eating a lot?"  
  
Blinking, Duo stared at the woman. Oh damn. He had been afraid of this, but up until this point, neither Wufei or Relena had ever been cruel enough to pull him into one of their many fights. Of course, it would have to be now she dragged him into the argument and with a question that would damn him no matter how he answered. Why did women always have to ask questions like that?  
  
Evasion procedures were needed to divert a potentially deadly situation. He opened his mouth to answer when a low, calm voice spoke from the stairs, saving him, "Not as much as Duo, and he doesn't have a medical reason."  
  
Duo sputtered as Trowa descended the stairs, covertly watching as Relena's eyes were caught and held by the serene emerald of Trowa's gaze which was equally glued to hers. They had gotten close in the past few weeks, too close in Duo's opinion. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them from now on.  
  
Relena smiled then glanced at Wufei, "Tell Wufei to let me go shopping. Please Trowa."  
  
Trowa shook his head softly, a half-smirk tilting one corner of his mouth while his eyes shifted towards the glaring Wufei, "A compromise. Dinner out and shopping. All of us." And that, coming from Trowa, meant that it would be so.  
  
"Great! I'll go make the reservations!" Duo jumped up excitedly. It HAD been a long time since any of them had gotten out of the house especially Relena who was not allowed to go farther than viewing distance from their temporary home. It would be a good bonding experience for their makeshift little family.  
  
Relena squealed delightedly, launching herself at Trowa who embraced her tenderly, careful of her expanding stomach. He had been such a rock, supporting her through the sickness and fatigue, accompanying her outside when she just needed a breath of fresh air, chasing the nightmares that seemed to fill her mind at the onset of darkness, and just generally being there for her. This time was no exception, and she was grateful for him, saving her from the cabin fever which seemed to press down upon her senses.  
  
Wufei just glared at Trowa as he watched the blonde girl run (as best she could considering) up the stairs, the other man's green eyes filled with an unusual light.  
  
A light that Wufei recognized.  
  
"You're not doing her any favors by falling for her Barton." Wufei crossed his arms, frowning in disapproval.  
  
"That's why I'm letting her go," Trowa whispered, his mouth flattening out into a straight line of expressionless discontent.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed by either that he did not deny his affection for the girl they had all come to care for.  
  
*later*  
  
Relena giggled, her face cracked with a 100 watt smile that could light up a room with its intensity. The night was cool and clear, the people passing them smiling and greeting them with warmth and sincerity. Everything was perfect, and she was finally out of the house.  
  
Smoothing her hands down her sides, she reflected on the dress Duo had chosen for her, and it actually fit! Truth be told, she had forgotten she had even packed it, the days trapped in that stuffy house stamping out her memory with the onset of cabin fever.  
  
God, she was so glad to be out and about for once. Why did the guys get so much freedom?  
  
"I will *never* understand how women can shop so much," Duo grumbled, his arms filled with various bags and boxes as he ambled down the street.  
  
Relena giggled and looked up at him, then turned her head to grin at Wufei who was in a similar situation, his face set on glare. Those two . . .   
  
She and Trowa were left empty handed since she wasn't allowed to carry anything, and Trowa needed his hands free in case of an attack, a totally dubious attack. Relena shook her head wryly, her eyes darting ahead, a smile fixed upon her glowing face as she nodded to another passerby.  
  
The night out had been good. They had eaten at a semi-formal restaurant with a very good reputation. It was dimly lit, cozy, and a live four-piece orchestra played slow, subdued melodies that visibly relaxed the three men she was currently living with.  
  
Three men who were fast becoming much more important to her than mere friends.  
  
It was ironic really, the way her relationships with people had changed over the years, the way she seemed to gain instead of losing even in the course of the war. Before that dark time, she had only had her foster parents and Pagan to give her familial love and support, and that had been enough; but she soon realized, with the death of her father and the introduction of the brother she had never known, that she wasn't satisfied with her hum-drum life. During the war, she had acquired Noin, a sister and confidante, and the Gundam pilots, kindred spirits to be sure. Then after . . . after had been the true test of faith and trust.  
  
She had given up her childhood in favor of helping develop a unified world nation, creating a civilization that didn't believe war was the answer to everything, and ushering humanity to a peaceful way of life. She had given up her hope for a personal future. She had given up her dreams of Heero.  
  
She had also given up the only mother she had ever known, and that had hurt her even more than sacrificing her personal fantasies, caused more heartache than watching Heero walk away forever.  
  
When she had taken her foster father's position as Vice Foreign Minister, Relena had moved out of her mother's home, wanting to stay in the old Cinq Kingdom, learning all she could learn about her biological family. Then, when Milliardo returned, she had gone to stay with him and Noin, eager to get to know the brother she had never even known existed. It hadn't made her mother happy, and even though the older woman had told Relena countless times that she wasn't bitter, Relena still felt the cold bite of resentment sometimes when she spoke to the woman who raised her.  
  
With a slight start, Relena realized she hadn't even told her mother of her condition just yet.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Wufei's concern laced voice woke her from the inner recesses of her mind.  
  
"Y-yes. Just thinking. I'm fine!" She smiled at him, then Duo who was looking at her with a frighteningly serious expression. It was only then did she realize she was crying.  
  
She felt a strong hand at the small of her back. Trowa. A small smile reached her lips as she again regressed into la-la land, knowing her three knights would guide her. Her mind picked up the thread of thought that had been discarded just moments before.  
  
Her bonds with Milliardo and Noin had grown stronger, along with her connections to Dorothy, Quatre, Duo, Hilde, and Sally. She had met Trowa, Catherine, and Wufei, and Lady Une became a good friend as well despite their less than amiable past.  
  
She had acquired a rather extended family, and recently, she had begun her own . . . with the only man she could ever, would ever love.  
  
Heero. It still never ceased to amaze her that he loved her back, his name and image flashing through her mind, scorching her skin as she felt his phantom fingertips brush across her lips . . .   
  
Suddenly, the hand on her back moved up to her shoulder, restraining her from further movement as Duo turned, his hands dropping the packages of clothes and accessories to grasp her arms in such a way as to propel her to the side. Wufei had stepped away, throwing the merchandise he carried to the ground, clearing a space for her body to slip into a nearby building, as his hand reached inside his coat to pull out the gun hiding there.  
  
She gasped as Duo pushed her into the building, his body shielding hers as he slammed the door behind them, separating them from the street, from Trowa and Wufei. Then the gun shots rang out, a bullet bursting through the hard wood of the door near her head. Screaming, Relena felt Duo shove her away and into another body.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" Duo turned to the man holding her, a fierce fire glowing in his violet eyes.  
  
Relena looked up into the elderly face, the kindly old man smiling down on her as a father might his daughter. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes.  
  
*Who is he?*  
  
"Is this the one?" The old man glanced up at Duo who nodded in answer then took her hands in his as the sounds of screaming and guns being fired intensified.  
  
Shaking her head wildly, Relena's eyes widened as she jerked her hands from his hold, her arms crossed over her belly protectively. He smiled sadly, not saying anything for once, turned and walked out into the firestorm raging outside. It was only then that realization set in and the trembling began.  
  
They had found her, and the three men she had come to love and trust would be the ones to pay for whatever sins she had committed against the person or people who wanted her dead so badly.  
  
Sinking to the floor, Relena curled up into a ball and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Poor Heero!

Yeah! Another chapter bites the dust! This one takes place roughly on October 1 (night) and the 2nd (morning).  
  
A note for those who don't remember what happened before: Relena's pregnant for Heero's baby, and due to the many attempts on Relena's life by the organization called ERIS, Relena, Trowa, Wufie, and Duo are living together in a remote house . . . somewhere (I don't know where). In addition, the only clue to the one behind the assassination attempts is a pair of lockets and the name 'Evelyn'. Heero's stuck in ERIS' headquarters ;-;  
  
Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and emailed me! You guys are great!  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! I don't think so.  
  
Made of You: Chapter 9  
by Kysra  
  
  
~ She was drowning, the darkness cradling her in its cold depths, the water freezing her flesh with its icy waters. She couldn't breathe, her lungs burning in her chest, and she felt her mouth open unconsciously, trying to take in air but only finding water to fill the emptiness. Streaks of warmth lanced across frost bitten cheeks, searing the delicate skin.  
  
She was crying, her body sinking deeper into the abysmal deep, and she never wanted to return to the surface again.  
  
"Relena . . ."  
  
Her lungs collapsed, expelling what little oxygen had miraculously clung to the largely empty organs along with the water she had previously inhaled.  
  
"Relena! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Furiously pumping her legs, she attempted to swim to the surface, her body numb, a force pushing down on her shoulders, hindering her progress and preventing her from reaching her goal. She couldn't give in.  
  
She was dying. The proof was their haunting voices, and as much as she wanted to follow them to the next world, her baby didn't deserve to have her life cut short by her own mother.p  
  
"Damn it Relena! Open your eyes!!"  
  
They were so close. All she needed was there just beyond her reach. All she needed was them, to know they were alright, then she could die in peace.  
  
The pressure upon her shoulders intensified, jagged steel fingernails biting into her back as she began to jerk violently against the pain, the unyielding weight when -- ~  
  
Relena gasped, her body thrusting up against the bands of strength across her shoulders, stomach, and thighs, holding her down. Her eyes shifted around her wildly as three dearly familiar faces came into focus above her. Sweat and tears ran down her face as her mouth opened and a sob escaped her lips. They were alive. Her boys were alive! And she was alive as well!  
  
"C'mon Rel, you didn't really think we'd lose didja?" Duo smiled gently as his hand skimmed over her forehead, his other arm resting against the swell of her stomach protectively.  
  
A tremulous smile quivered upon her bloodless lips, the numbness fading away as her shaking subsided, "I . . . I thought y . . you were . ." Her voice cracked upon another sob. She couldn't say it, couldn't say what she had feared, couldn't admit that the possibility was always there looming just beyond her vision, couldn't accept the reality that one day they might lay down their lives for her.  
  
"We know. You were crying and screaming," Wufei took his hands from her shoulders, one hand grasping and squeezing hers, and she suddenly noticed how pale he was, how distressed each of them looked, how wounded . . .   
  
Wufei's hair had come loose from its tight restraints, blood smeared across his smooth forehead and under his left eye. He was noticeably favoring his right leg, a line of blood, vibrant red, slashing across his left thigh, visible through the long tear in the dark material of his pants.  
  
Kneeling on her other side, Duo's braid was not longer as neat as it had been before he had gone to meet the enemy, a few errant strands of light brown hair escaping the arrangement. He had somehow lost the black suit jacket he had been wearing and one arm of his white dress shirt was died a grizzly copper color . . . dried blood gluing the material uncomfortably to his skin. There were several black smudges upon his face, hands, and shirt, as if he had been very near some form of fire and the ashes had settled into his skin and clothes. The scent of gunpowder clung to him.  
  
Blue eyes looked to Trowa, alighting upon the flowing blood rolling down his one visible cheek. His green eyes bore into hers, the concern buried deep within the cold depths, concern for her.  
  
"Wh . . what --" Panic rose to her throat, blocking any words that wished to flow to her tongue.  
  
"Calm down," Duo patted the hand Wufei wasn't holding as Trowa lay a reassuring hand upon her ankle, "The guy was taken care of. We can go home now."   
  
A noise from the far side of the room alerted them to an intruder, and the three men shifted slightly to better protect their charge as Relena tensed slightly, the fear not completely drained from her system, adrenaline still pumping in her veins as her hands came up to clasp tightly together, flexing and unflexing spontaneously.p  
  
"I see the Princess is awake," the old man from earlier smiled gently at her, nodding to her caretakers as Wufei assisted her to a sitting position. "How are you dear? You scared my wife and I nearly to an early grave when you fainted."  
  
Relena bowed her head, feeling a tidal wave of guilt engulf her already frazzled nerves. It seemed that no matter what she did, no matter where she went, no matter her intentions, she would always endanger and cause worry to those around her. She very suddenly wanted to cry, her throat swelling with the burning salt of the suppressed tears, the whites of her eyes flushing red as blood rushed to the straining orbs, and her face reddening with the pressure of keeping the sobs from crossing her lips.  
  
Sliding an arm about trembling shoulders, Duo glared at the old man before helping Relena to her feet. "She'll be fine," he answered, his voice even despite the rage churning in his gut. This guy had something to do with the attack. He could feel it in his bones. The fact that the old man had called Relena 'Princess' was proof enough.  
  
"Indeed," Wufei spoke softly, his voice like a coiled snake ready to strike, the tension in that one word enough to strike fear in the heart of any man, "we should get her home to rest. Thank you sir, for watching over her in our absence."  
  
Trowa watched with a slight smirk as Duo and Wufei ushered the quiet, reflective Relena out of the little shop/house, before turning to their host, allowing his smirk to drop into a frown, his green eyes probing sparkling brown. This man, one Mario Boticelli, the maker of the two lockets, had betrayed one he had sworn allegiance to. This man had nearly cost Relena her life and the life of her unborn child. Of course, Trowa had experienced a sneaking suspicion before, but now . . . with that one slip, the elderly man had made a huge mistake.  
  
"She's a delightful girl," Boticelli said lightly, trying to make small talk, not knowing he had been found out.  
  
"Yes, she is," Trowa commented flatly before taking a step forward, his hand coming up to grasp the other man's windpipe through sagging skin. Gnarled hands clawed at Trowa's arm in the hopes of finding purchase to freedom, but the ex-Gundam pilot wasn't about to let this slide. With an animalistic gleam of command in his eye, Trowa stared at the old man's face with a cold indifference that told poor Mario that he had gotten mixed up in a whole heap of trouble.  
  
A few moments of frightening silence followed, Trowa staunchly holding onto Mario's windpipe, Mario fighting for breath and his precious hold on consciousness, before the younger man finally spoke in controlled, even tones, thinly veiling the fury that burned behind the cool green eyes, "A warning." With a snap of the wrist, Trowa let the man go, the deceptively frail body collapsing to the ground as Mario coughed, his hand massaging his abused throat, trying to get his wind back, his mind working furiously to understand the threat behind the words as the sound of Trowa's footsteps faded.  
  
The sound reminded him of a death knell, and it resounded for the inevitable fall of ERIS.  
  
*A few hours later near the Peacecraft/Maxwell/Barton/Chang residence (say that 10 times fast)*  
  
"You guys didn't have to gather all those clothes. I could've just had Noin and Milliardo send some over," Relena said softly, half dozing on Duo's shoulder. It was so quiet in the car, Trowa driving while Wufei stared out the passenger side window thoughtfully. Even Duo wasn't talking, his hand stroking her hair in a strangely hypnotic rhythm. She wanted to sleep so badly, her body crashing from the sudden chemical reaction forced upon her by the traumatic experiences of the evening. Her baby wanted rest.  
  
"It would be a waste of perfectly good clothes that *you* picked out for yourself. Besides we can search them all for bullet holes tomorrow. Until then, you can borrow my clothes. You're not *that* big just yet." Duo semi-jested with her, but even in her pseudo-conscious state, she could still pick up on the lack of humor in the reply. The guilt that had stabbed at her psyche just a few hours before attacked her mind with renewed vigor. It was her fault they had nearly gotten killed.  
  
It was all so stupid and silly. She was just one person, a nobody who had become somebody through rather extreme and unusual circumstances, and even though she held a highly prestigious position with limited political power, she could not understand why anyone would wish to kill her. It was unfathomable why some were willing to resist the peace she and so many others had struggled to build and maintain.  
  
Studying Duo's profile, Relena thought these men, the famed yet secretive Gundam pilots deserved that peace more than anyone, and yet, they were the ones who constantly suffered because of the peace she had helped to usher in, because of her.  
  
Pushing herself away from Duo, Relena rested her back and neck against the seat cushions, fervently wishing she were at home instead of the car, trying to take her mind off the fact that she very desperately needed a bathroom soon. With a slightly shaking hand (probably caused by the gradual flushing of adrenaline from her system), the Peace Minister rubbed her round belly softly, talking to the baby inside her mind.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the child within her. She had hoped that she could tell Heero by now. She could just imagine how it would be, afterall, the man would have to be blind not to know just by looking at her. He would walk into her room, see her extended belly, and . . . What would he do? What did she expect? Just because you love someone doesn't mean you're automatically ready for a family. What if he didn't want children? What if he . . . left . . . What if he didn't care?  
  
*Why don't you just admit what's bothering you, Relena?*  
  
She was so scared. Fear seemed to be her constant companion these days. She was afraid of the people after her life. She was afraid Heero would resent her for unknowingly getting pregnant. She was afraid her child would never know his/her father. She was afraid one or more of her friends would get hurt or killed on her account. She was afraid she would be left alone in the end. Most of all though, she was afraid of closing her eyes and forever living in the nightmares that sought to trap her every night. She was afraid she was losing herself.  
  
Shuddering harshly, Relena breathed a sigh of relief when the car pulled up to the house that had become home to her, even if it was only her home away from home. Reaching to open the door, she was halted by Duo taking her elbow and pulling her against him. She gave no resistance, trusting him, and an explanation wasn't long in coming.  
  
With stealth and grace, Trowa and Wufei both exited the car, guns drawn, and began to inspect the grounds for any signs of intruders.  
  
Relena buried her face in the curve of Duo's shoulder, desperately fighting the tears that were begging to be released. She had done enough crying. The stress wasn't doing her child any good.  
  
Wrapped up in Duo's warm, brotherly embrace, Relena's mind wandered from this place to Hilde, Catherine, and the others. She wondered how Hilde was doing with the wedding plans, speculated on how Catherine was getting along without her usual target, and tried to imagine how Dorothy was handling Devon who was on the brink of foregoing the terrible two's to enter the fantastic three's. Thoughts of those she had left behind inevitably forced her to remember her brother . . . her only living blood relative, and with the picture of his face, his words echoed in her mind, the message as loud and clear as it had been at its first utterance sixteen years ago.  
  
*"It's always ok to cry Rele. Remember that, ok?"*  
  
And so she did as her brother willed her, as her heart entreated her, crying for those who had suffered and were suffering for her sake, weeping for her lost parents, and sobbing bitterly for Heero who was missing out on his child's prenatal development.  
  
She vowed it would be the last time she allowed tears to fall from her eyes.  
  
***  
  
~ A few hours earlier . . . with Heero . . . ~  
  
Heero grunted as he gave one last tug and his left hand finally popped free of the iron manacles they had imprisoned him in just a few hours ago. Gingerly rubbing his raw and bloody wrists, he absently popped his thumb back into its correct socket, then cracked his knuckles as his eyes took in his less than attractive surroundings.   
  
As far as he could tell, it had been about two to three weeks since they had first brought him to this rank prison, the dirt floor hot and itchy beneath his sweaty form, the air stale from disuse and poor circulation (there was no air conditioning to speak of), and the metal walls were rusted to the point of flaking, a rather bad leak in the metal ceiling allowing a downpour of water through the ruined seams. He guessed they had placed him beneath the communal baths.  
  
The only light he was allowed was a stream that filtered through a tiny window in his cell door which was used as the guard view, and there was always at least two guards standing by at all times. There were no grates or vents he could slip through, no trap doors to speak of. He would have to bide his time, besides, Mai would be coming soon. She was the only one who connected him to the outside world now.  
  
Glaring at the door and its small bulletproof window, Heero leaned back against the burning metal, stretching his legs out and slipping his hands back into the manacles. It wouldn't do for them to guess he had gotten free of their medieval restraints.  
  
Just then, there was a soft click-hiss as the door to freedom opened and a short, female outline filled the space between himself and the hall.  
  
It was Mai.  
  
"Hey Jaggie, how they treatin' ya in this here hell hole?" She stepped into the dark, hot cell, and wrinkled her nose as the stench of sweat and raw human waste met her nostrils, the door giving booming shut behind her. "Damn, it's like a friggin' convection oven in here . . . A convection oven without a flushing toilet." The tray she held propped on one shoulder with her hand supporting the bottom was shifted downward where both hands could grasp the handles on either side.  
  
". . ." He really didn't feel like talking to her if all she would do is make fun of the situation.  
  
"Well fine. You don't wanna talk, you don't get to eat, and trust me honey, you need all the calories you can get." She knelt, poking him in the ribs, before setting the tray she had been carrying on the ground, her hands coming up to unlock the iron bands around his wrists. Actually, for someone who had been trapped in a sweatbox for weeks, he was still in remarkable shape.  
  
"What did you do?" Mai asked, concern lacing the secretive inquiry as her fingers worked the rusted key into the abused keyhole, her eyes fixed on the blood trailing down Heero's arms like the tears he had never shed.  
  
". . ." He wasn't about to answer that one either. He didn't want her feeling guilty. She had to stay focused if she was going to help him.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes and unlocked the stupid manacles before sitting back on her heels, "If you don't talk to me, I won't tell ya what's been going down!"  
  
"Tell me after," Heero said finally, picking up the tray of limp, boiled cabbage, charred mystery meat, and something that resembled refried beans with a side of stale, black crusted bread. A small cup of water was his drink of the day. These were the only nutrients keeping him alive and aware at this point.  
  
Watching him eat the 'food' with a green expression, Mai sighed weakly, "Fine, but I thought you might be interested to know that the Mistress finally found what she was looking for."  
  
Heero choked on his 'beans', and Mai heartily slapped him on the back, a rather sadistic grin on her childish face.  
  
"I knew that would get your attention." The young girl's face was far too proud for Heero's liking, but he took the bait anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Mai didn't answer right away, her hand nervously playing with the light brown bangs falling into her eyes, a somewhat calculating look on her usually open and friendly face. She rose to her feet, walking over to the door, testing it to make sure it was locked before coming to kneel before him again, not minding the dirt that was ruining the pristine white material of her dress uniform, "You tell me who you really are, and I'll tell you what the Mistress has planned for your girlfriend, Relena Darlian Peacecraft."  
  
Schooling his features, Heero was careful not to let even the slightest hint of his surprise slip into his expression. His reply was as flat and to-the-point as ever, "You know who I am."  
  
"You're lying," Mai frowned at him, her hazel eyes reflecting the bruised spirit within. He had hurt her. "Look, I need to know who you are before they make good on their orders. They're planning on killing her! They've already sent snipers to her proposed location! Please, if she's who I think she is, tell me who you are!!!!"  
  
Heero stared at her appraisingly. Her face was glistening with a sheen of sweat, her eyes wild and desperate, her manner mature but skittish in the face of such a serious situation. She trusted him, Relena was in danger, and she was willing to help him by taking his place as Relena's protector for the time being.  
  
There was no decision to be made.  
  
"I'm called Heero Yuy . . ."  
  
***  
  
~ That night at the Winner Mansion ~  
  
"Devon!" Dorothy chased after the giggling two year old, making a grotesque looking 'monster' face while shaping her hands into something resembling open claws. She roared, "I'm gonna get you!"  
  
The little boy ran on sturdy legs away from his mother, naked as a jaybird, and squealed, falling on his rump as his Aunt Hilde jumped out from behind the couch. He just laughed at the funny face his Auntie was making before struggling back to his feet and trying to run away again. His mommy, however, didn't want to play "Chase the Dirty Baby" anymore.  
  
Lifting him up, Dorothy pressed her open mouth to her son's belly and blew, a rather . . . unsavory but funny noise issuing from the action, sending the toddler into a frenzy of giggles again. "C'mon you little monster. Time for a bath!"  
  
The little munchkin stopped laughing and began squirming in his mother's arms, sniffing as tears pooled at his eyes lids. The dreaded b-word had been uttered, and if there was one thing little boys hated it was the b-word and all the horrors that went with it.  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hilde followed Dorothy and the screaming child down the hall to the large bathroom, trying to cheer the crestfallen boy out of his hissy fit by making wierd faces behind Dorothy's shoulder.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
As they neared the door to the bathroom, Devon's stuggles became more violent, and Dorothy had a hard time keeping her hold on the tike. Luckily, Rashid saved them by announcing there was a visitor and taking the still-wailing child into the bathroom.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Hilde asked as she watched Dorothy comb one hand through her long, tangled hair while the other smoothed the skirt of her dress.  
  
"I don't know, but if I were to venture a guess, I'd say Mrs. Darlian. She called this morning saying she might stop by after visiting with her relatives."  
  
"Mrs. Darlian? Why would she wanna see you?" Hilde cringed at how rude that sounded, but her pale colored friend didn't seem to mind one bit, a smirk curving her lips.  
  
"I don't know. She said something about planning something for Relena. A baby shower perhaps?"  
  
"But Dorothy --" Hilde started before . . .   
  
"Miss Catalonia! Miss Scheibecker! How are you?!" A pair of silk sheathed arms hugged both of them simultaneously as they entered the living area of the large Winner estate.  
  
"Actually, it's Mrs. Winner now Mrs. Darlian." Dorothy smiled as the older woman released them. A tolerant smile, Hilde noted.  
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry about that." Whether she was sorry that she had made such a grievous error in addressing the hostess or sorry Dorothy had married Quatre and into the Winner fortune, Hilde didn't know, but she smiled and nodded her head in greeting while she shot a side-long glance at Dorothy whose smile was somewhat tight and forced. Hilde got the distinct feeling that something was wrong here.  
  
After a few verbal meaningless pleasantries, the three women adjourned in Quatre's study since it was smaller and more personal than the expansive and spacious living area. Mrs. Darlian made a few compliments about the interior decorating while they sat, Dorothy in a leather upholstered chair while Hilde and Mrs. Darlian took the leather couch.  
  
"So . . . what did you wish to talk about Mrs. Darlian?" Dorothy inquired after they were all settled, one hand airily gesturing the servant at the door to bring some tea. Hilde cocked an eyebrow at her friend. She never behaved like this. It was almost as if she were trying to make everyone uncomfortable . . . her old sly and scheming self making itself dominant after years of suppression.  
  
"Please dear, calling me 'Mrs. Darlian' makes me feel so old. Call me Joan."  
  
Dorothy nodded slightly, her eyes shifting to Hilde when the silence fell over them, and the dark haired woman stuggled to find something to say, an unusual situation since she ALWAYS knew what to say.  
  
"Mrs . . . Joan, you must think of Relena quite a bit since she left," Hilde tried to keep her voice level and genuine despite the suspicious thoughts running through her head. If this woman had indeed suggested organizing a baby shower for Relena, the mere mention of the baby condemned her as an enemy. Hilde knew for a fact that Relena had never mentioned her condition to her foster mother.  
  
"Oh yes! In fact, I was wondering if you could tell me when she's coming back or how I can get in touch with her. I wanted to know when she's going to be free so I can organize her baby shower."  
  
Called it, Hilde thought darkly.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Dorothy gushed, her hands clasped to her chest in excitement, and Hilde had to restrain herself from severely hurting the blonde woman. Either Dorothy didn't know Mrs. Darlian wasn't supposed to know about the baby, or she was an extremely good actress. She fervently hoped it was the former.  
  
Mrs. Dar . . . *Joan* looked pleased with herself, "Well, she is my daughter, and I am pretty excited about being a grandmother, but there's one thing bothering me . . ." She trailed off for dramatic effect, and Hilde felt a snort coming on, "Who's the baby's father?"  
  
At that point, Dorothy did her best impression of an owl, blinking absently in a masterful display of serious confusion and cluelessness, her mouth formed into a small 'o', "Didn't Relena tell you? We were hoping you could tell us! Isn't that right Hilde?"  
  
"Yep," the blue-black haired woman took a calm sip from the steaming cup of tea set before her despite the rather unsettling feeling of being seated near a suspected enemy.  
  
The Darlian matriarch aimed a sharp stare at Duo's fiancee, "And what about you dear? I tried to visit you earlier this month only to find an empty house. Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Nope," Hilde said cooly, inwardly growling at the woman. It was no secret Relena's mother disapproved of the friendship between Relena and the Gundam pilots. It was also equally obvious to their tight little group that Mrs. Darlian -- sorry, *Joan* -- cared even less for her foster daughter's attachment to Hilde, Catherine, and Sally. Hilde resolved not to let the older woman's feigned friendliness and civil insults get to her. "Duo's out of town on business, so I'm staying here till he gets back."  
  
"My, my . . . isn't that strange?" *Joan's* mouth turned down into a frown, "Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Chang all gone while Relena's on vacation . . . "  
  
"Coincidences -- so thought inducing," Dorothy murmured, her eyes somewhat vacant, and Hilde somehow knew she was thinking of Quatre who had left that morning with Sally Po to check on Relena and the others. It was the same look she often got when thinking of Duo.  
  
An uneasy silence fell on the trio before *Joan*, making excuses and begging pardon, made to leave, but not before asking, "Are you sure you don't know how I can reach Relena? It's really important that I speak to her."  
  
"No." Dorothy said with some finality before graciously inviting *Joan* to visit again sometime and asking a servant to see the older woman out.  
  
When the study door closed, Dorothy rested her chin on her palms, elbows supported by her knees as she leaned away from the soft cushions of the chair in which she sat, "Well, THAT was interesting."  
  
"I didn't even know she knew Trowa or Wufei . . . or Duo's last name for that matter," Hilde added thoughtfully, bright blue eyes meeting solid blue-gray across the short distance between them, staring at each other as realization set it.  
  
There was no doubt about it. Relena's foster mother was a part of this. All they had to do was figure out how.  
  
***  
  
~ The next morning . . . around 2 AM at the Peacecraft/Maxwell/Barton/Chang residence (say that ten times fast O.O) ~  
  
*1243 . . 1244 . . 1245 . . 1246 . . * Relena stared hard at the ceiling of her room, trying to count sheep, wondering why the 'sheep' all looked human, male, Heero. Pausing in her count, she glanced at the digital bedside clock. Two in the morning. Great.  
  
Abandoning the idea of sleep, she first made her way to the bathroom to make a deposit, before quietly tip-toeing down the hall to step carefully down the stairs. She was still way too keyed-up from the whole attack, not to mention, the baby inside her seemed to have his/her days and nights mixed up. The kid was in danger of breaking one of her ribs.  
  
She began to hum softly, rubbing her belly and feeling the movement within her. She then proceeded to fix herself a cup of warm milk, trying her best to keep the noise to a bear minimum. This was her private time to converse with her child and come to terms with the happenings of the day, and she didn't want to be disturbed by her bodyguards.  
  
Staring into the ivory depths of the warming liquid, Relena's mind took her where it usually ended up anyway, settling on thoughts of her missing love. She wondered if he was ok, if he was thinking about her . . . She wondered when he was coming back.  
  
The baby settled down, the head a pronounced lump bulging on the left side of her abdomen, and she giggled softly, wishing she could hold him/her in her arms.  
  
"Well, Baby, what shall we talk about tonight, hmm?" Relena sat at the head of the small table, pouring the warmed milk in a pink mug with her name printed on it. She took a short sip, decided to let it cool a bit, and set it down on the table, leaning back against the chair and running a hand up and down her round belly, eyes closed.  
  
"How 'bout I tell you about your Daddy?" A kick was her affirmative, and she smiled drowsily, her voice becoming faint as she spoke, "Your father . . . where do I begin? Sometimes I think I know what's going on in his mind, sometimes I wonder if I'm crazy, loving a perfect stranger, but I've known since we were just kids, only fifteen years old, that my heart was his forever." She giggled a little, "I think he knew it too. I think he thought it was just a crush, and then he came see me that last time." Another kick and a wiggle. "Yes, sweetie . . . and that's when we made you." She kissed her palm only to press her hand against the evidence of her pregnancy.  
  
Her voice became a whisper as she went on, all humor gone from her face, "I hope you look like him, girl or boy, with eyes as bright and blue as the most perfect of skies and infinitely unkempt hair. I hope you grow up to have his strength and purity, but unlike him, you'll have a happy childhood, you'll have a big, loving family, and I adore you already." She smiled widely only to let it fade from her lips, "And I know that if he knew about you . . . I know he'd love you too."  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Trowa standing across the table.  
  
"How long --"  
  
"How long has the baby been moving?"  
  
Staring up at him, she felt a growing unease. Would he be hurt that she hadn't told them about the baby moving?  
  
"About a week now."  
  
He nodded then walked around to sit next to her, "Your milk will get cold."  
  
Obediently she drank, wondering what was going through his mind, waiting for him to reveal his thoughts, but he said nothing, just sat and watched her. He was always watching her it seemed.  
  
Taking one last gulp of the lukewarm liquid, Relena stared into her empty cup, biting her lower lip nervously, "Are you mad?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Because I hid something from you and the others." It seemed to her, he had every right to be angry with her. They were friends . . . closer friends that she could have ever anticipated. Didn't friends tell each other this sort of thing? Shouldn't she be excited enough to want to tell him?  
  
She felt his hand grasp hers under the table, "Everyone has their secrets. Come to bed."  
  
Lifting her eyes, she was surprised to find him smiling at her, really smiling, "You're smiling." The baby kicked in agreement, and Relena gasped, not prepared for such an intrusion. She had thought the baby had fallen asleep.  
  
"What's wrong?" The short-lived smile dropping in his usual non-expression, green eyes alight with concern.  
  
"Nothing. Would you like to feel?" She didn't wait for an answer, pressing his hand to her tummy and giggling when the child inside her greeted Trowa. Her eyes rose to meet his only to find that his eyes were already fixed on her enlarged belly, his gaze bespeaking wonderment, his features softening as a small smile once again graced his lips, and a fledgling idea that had entered Relena's mind more than once over the long weeks spent in this house suddenly became clear and fixed.  
  
"Trowa?" She smiled at the sparkling light in his eyes. He almost looked happy, his hand warm against her child's resting place beneath her heart, and she suddenly knew that this was the way it was meant to be, that what she was about to ask was right. "Trowa . . . I want you to be the baby's godfather."  
  
"Me?" His eyes widened, mouth becoming lax with shock, and Relena laid her hand atop his to keep it there, nodding her head emphatically.  
  
"Yes you. Please, consider it. You've been such a wonderful friend, supporting me through all of this, and I know I would never have survived if you hadn't been there by my side . . . To me, you've been like a guardian angel, and I want my child to always know he or she is looked after. I know that this is right. I want you as my baby's godfather. Please Trowa." She stared into his eyes, her gaze intense and unwavering, and gasped when she saw the glittering mist of tears form in his eyes. Trowa was . . . crying . . .   
  
Getting up from her seat, Relena wrapped her arms about his shoulders, pressing his head to her chest as quiet sobs wracked his body. His arms came up and around the small of her back as he whispered that it would be an honor, and they stayed like that, Relena holding him as he cried, until he calmed a few moments later.  
  
Looking up at her, Trowa wondered at the influence she exerted over nearly everyone she came into contact with, even those hardened and dehumanized by the lots life and destiny had handed them, even those like himself and Heero. She was amazing, and he realized how fortunate he was to have met her and to have gotten the chance to know her. And now she was asking him to be a permanent fixture in her child's life, the emotional overload pushing the boundaries of his self control. He dried his cheeks before standing and offering her his hand.  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
She nodded with a heartfelt smile, placing her hand in his much larger one, and together they ascended the steps to their bedrooms.  
  
In the hours that followed, Relena fell into a deep sleep, no nightmares plaguing her rest for the remainder of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. I was bird watchin I tell ya!

Whee! Another one bites the dust WAHAHAHAHA (please forgive my exuberance . . . I'm on my *looks at clock* er 67th hour with NO sleep YEHAW!!!) -ahem- Oh yeah and Merry Christmas to everyone ('specially you katie who made me REALLY want to get this out before Christmas ;-;)! This is my meager gift to you all (a rather sucky one if you ask me) but I shall compound it with False Engagements in a few days! Hope this satisfies you all. OH yeah, and Oracle . . . now that you mention it *sigh* I guess I WILL have to do a Hilde/Duo prequel won't I? ARGH!  
  
Warnings: Mucho language. Why? Mai has a potty mouth. BAD MAI!!   
  
Alrighty, by the end of this thing Relena is almost precisely 4 months and 2 weeks or something like that, I'm getting myself confused -_-;;  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (especially on Crazy for Her *sobs*), is following the story, likes the story, and has emailed me ;-;   
  
Disclaimer: Ownership is on my Christmas list. Do I think Santa'll deliver? I highly doubt it, but I'll let you know if it happens ^_^  
  
  
Made of You: Chapter 10  
by Kysra  
  
~ Somewhere in the Southern United States . . . ~  
  
It was beautiful here.  
  
The picture of the All-American town, this location was the perfect hiding place, everything she had ever come to know through old movie clips, news reels, and books she had been forced to read in history class.  
  
Through dark sun glasses, hazel eyes surveyed the little town, soaking up the familial atmosphere, that comfortable warmth which only radiates in unique residential areas where everyone knows everyone, looking out for each other, sharing their histories and thriving in the closeness of a true community of free souls.  
  
She had once been a part of that collective spirit, her place in the grand scheme of things as plain as the nose on her face, but war and adversity had touched even her sanctuary, taking her own brother in its grimy clutches as her world burst into flames around her, claiming her home, her family, and her friends as its sacrificial lambs, payment for the dubious gift of her life.  
  
From the municipal playing field to the town courthouse, her eyes drifted over little privately owned convenience stores and apartment buildings, the town grocer and little houses with white picket fences, and the people, smiles on their clean faces, walking along the well-kept sidewalk as children ran ahead yelling their hellos and good-byes over their shoulders, never once pausing in their flight.  
  
It was something straight out of a painting or movie. Choreographed to perfection. Flawless.  
  
And Mai knew that nothing was ever perfect.  
  
Grumbling something about impossibilities and love-struck jerks while ignoring the building anxiety in her gut, the brown haired girl stepped into the town grocer's little corner of the world, pretending to consult an imaginary list (actually a blank sheet of paper with a few scribbles on it).  
  
With one eye on the cashier and another on the exit, Mai concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, smiling at the other shoppers and nodding her head in greeting when she received a look of interest. She carefully tested a loaf of bread, squeezing the resilient dough and deciding to take it along with a small block of homemade cheese and a pack of thinly sliced chicken breast.  
  
It would have to do.  
  
With more calm than she actually felt, Mai approached the counter warily and laid her purchases on the counter to be processed. The girl cashier grinned in acknowledgment and tried to make small talk which Mai was only too happy to participate in.  
  
"We've been getting quite a few new people around here lately, in fact," the girl looked around before leaning in conspiratorially, "I heard some people, three men and a lady, moved into old Green Burrough. Now what do you suppose three men with one lady are doing all alone in the woods? If you ask me, it's indecent."  
  
Mai's eyes had gotten wider and wider as the girl kept talking, "This is my lucky day."  
  
The girl looked puzzled, "How so?"  
  
"I'm looking for my sister. I was told I could find her around this area by her husband. They were having problems and decided to separate. Our brothers and a friend are helping her get settled in. Here's a picture." She paused to let the girl study the photo for a few moments, "Three men," she said as her finger touched each image of the men Heero had told her would probably be in hiding with Relena, "and a woman. Do they look familiar at all?"   
  
"That's them. I've never actually seen the girl, but this guy," the cashier pointed to the one Heero had called Duo, "has been in here time and again. I also recognize the guy with the bangs. He visits Mr. Boticelli down the street sometimes."  
  
Mai nodded, withdrawing the picture and smiling, "Great! I lost the address of where she was staying and only remembered the name of this town. Could you direct me to this Green Burrough?"  
  
"I'd be happy to!" The other girl promptly pulled out a sheet of paper and drew a surprisingly detailed map, explaining how to get to the place through a series of fast short cuts as she did so.  
  
"Thanks so much for your help! My sister will be so happy I made it finally," Mai lied through her teeth, thinking she was going to burn in hell if this didn't work.  
  
"No problem. That'll be $6.51 please."  
  
Mai paid the helpful cashier, thanked her once more, and left feeling somewhat accomplished and confident for the first time in months.  
  
Things were certainly looking up. She just hoped Heero's friends didn't misunderstand her purpose in seeking them out. If they did jump to conclusions, she was as good as dead. If they didn't . . . well, she could still be as good as dead.  
  
This was a no-win situation, and she was right in the center.  
  
She could already see the Grim Reaper in the distance beckoning her home.  
  
***  
  
~ Unknown location, a few days later ~  
  
"Tarpin."  
  
"Your Grace."  
  
"Have you made any progress in finding Our little runaway Princess?"  
  
"Yes. She is located at one of Quatre Winner's properties, Green Burrough."  
  
"We have had the pleasure of visiting there years ago. Very good. And Peacecraft?"  
  
"Taken care of, Your Highness."  
  
"Well done. Can We assume you have succeeded in securing Miss Catalonia's son as well?"  
  
"I have already dispatched the group in charge of kidnapping the boy, My Queen. He is as good as ours."  
  
"We are very pleased. Keep Us informed as to your actions."  
  
"It is as good as done My Lady . . ."  
  
***  
  
~ Green Burrough a week later ~  
  
Mai cursed as one rather wickedly gnarled branch slapped her bare arm as she trekked across the wooded area surrounding the House Where Relena and the Gundam Pilots Lived. It had been a hard day of scrounging around the place, waiting for the proper time to actively seek her destination, boredom and hunger fueling her desire to get there, deliver the message, and get out. Of course, nothing ever went as planned in these sorts of situations, and Mai's luck was . . . well . . . worse than the average person's despite how easily she had found the Foreign Vice Minister's hiding place.  
  
Problem #1 came to her attention just as she was embarking on her quest for the fabled Green Burrough, and she realized, to her abject horror and embarrassment that she had no transportation by which to travel to the place.  
  
Problem #2 was closely linked to #1 when she decided to use whatever skills she possessed to hot-wire and steal one of the local's cars. She hadn't counted on her memory skewing the blue wire with the red (or the electronic security system installed in the car) and had unceremoniously found herself screaming bloody murder in the hospital emergency room, a policeman at her arm as the doctors patched up her burnt hands, ready and waiting to issue that damn $700.00 fine.  
  
Problem #3 was the same as #1, only this time it was with the stipulation that she was now broke, all of her money gone down the tubes paying off the hospital bill and fine. She now had no transportation and no legitimate way to pay for transportation.  
  
Problem #4 realized itself when she had begun to get hungry and noticed that -- SURPRISE!! -- she had no food left to her name let alone money to buy any. She had already tried to rip off someone's car, and with her luck, she would get yet another fine (one she couldn't pay) for trying to steal food as well.  
  
Problem #5 was in the form of rain. Torrents and torrents of it, soaking her to the bone and bringing a rather nasty cold front along with it to effectively freeze her to a near-death state with only her anger to warm her.  
  
So now she was stuck traveling on foot in the cold rain with no money, no food, no water, hands that were cooked to a nice red color, and scratches galore. Mai was not in one of her better moods.  
  
"Damned men. Never take care of their own problems. Always have to send the WOMAN out to fix everything, and why the hell am I risking MY neck to help his sorry ass? EXPLAIN THAT!!!! JUST EXPLAIN THAT!!!! CUZ I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! ARGH!" The petite brunette yelped in mid-tirade, hopping around on one foot as pain radiated from a newly stubbed toe. Then, to add insult to injury, her pack, a monstrosity housing blankets, extra clothes, flashlights, and binoculars, snapped free of the straps holding it to her back, pulling her off-balance as she veered left and toppled head first into a large mound of fresh mud.  
  
Propping herself up on her elbows, Mai glared at the offending pile of wet earth before jerkily wiping her mud-caked face with one hand, wincing at the sharp pang of fiery pain at the contact while pushing up into a kneeling position, "Gggrrr . . ." she growled under her breath, moving to sit Indian style upon the damp ground, reaching for her fallen pack with careful fingers in order to somehow fix the faulty straps.  
  
Bent over her task, the girl didn't hear the twig snap ten feet away nor clicking sound of a gun being readied to fire. She did, however, feel a strong hand clamp onto the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, pulling her up.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
"Move a muscle and you're dead, got it babe?"  
  
Mai sniffed then grimaced as her captor let go of her neck in favor of her hair, the barrel of the gun pressed against her temple bringing a sense of nostalgia. Why was it she always got caught?  
  
"Excuse me, but who gave you the right to accost innocent passersby?" *Can my luck just get any worse?*  
  
"I'm so glad you asked. There was ample warning with the hundreds of 'NO TRESPASSING' signs posted around the property. I think we can assume you are a trespasser."  
  
"Birdwatcher."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was birdwatching." *Please, please, please let this guy be stupid enough to buy that one.*  
  
"Uh huh, suuuuure you were. Come on now. Just take it nice and easy, and you'll get to the house reasonably intact."  
  
She sputtered incredulously, "REASONABLY???" Then mumbling she said flatly, "Last time I ever decide to go birdwatching."  
  
The gunman tsked her, "Poor little girl. Now move."  
  
And move she did, a slight limp in her step from the echoing pain in her foot, the man behind her occasionally jabbing the gun into her head as a reminder of what would come to her should she get any stupid ideas.  
  
*The only stupid thing I've done so far is volunteer to help Heero, the ass. Why couldn't he have just STAYED WITH HER!!!!???? Then I could have gotten my revenge by now, he could be safely married to the Rich Lady, and everyone would be happy but NOOOO --*  
  
She trained her eyes on the ground, her thoughts running through several scenarios which would probably see her shot, and she realized it was exactly like the simulations at the base, only this time the gun was real and probably loaded. She wondered which Gundam pilot friend of Heero's had managed to catch her.  
  
"Attracting strays again Maxwell?" A scathing voice filled her ears, forcing her head up to see a Chinese man leaning against a white column, sleek black hair pulled back into a short pony tail. His face was set on scowl, dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at her while she put on her best You-can't-kill-me-cuz-I'm-innocent face. If memory served, she was currently looking at Chang Wufei, pilot of the Gundam 05.  
  
At least it wasn't HIM holding the gun.  
  
Mai opened her mouth to rebuke the man but the cold press of metal against her flesh stopped her. What in the world did it take for the Wheel of Fortune to land on 'good' for her? "Must be like Jeopardy cuz I never get it right . . . " she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I can't help it if women find me irresistible!"  
  
Duo Maxwell. Had to be Duo Maxwell from Heero's descriptions. The self-proclaimed God of Death. No wonder she had been thinking of the Grim Reaper before. Premonition? Maybe. Maybe not.  
  
Wufei snorted, his eyes never leaving their cold, wet, and muddy little prisoner, "What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Oh I was thinkin' we could interrogate her before killing her. Have to have a reason ya know."  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, "I was just birdwatching!!! Is that a crime!?"  
  
They ignored her.  
  
"Where is she?" Duo asked, his voice quieting, and Mai knew he must be talking about Heero's girlfriend.  
  
"Upstairs with Sally. Examination."  
  
Feeling the man behind her nod, Mai found herself being dragged roughly up the porch steps, the one called Wufei saying nothing as they passed by. She was suddenly very relieved Duo held her wrists instead of her bandaged still-raw hands, otherwise she would have been hard-pressed to keep quiet, and she was well-versed enough in the art of war now to know that her silence (or at least partial silence) was the only thing keeping her alive. If she didn't struggle, they would probably begin to think she was just as she said she was. At least . . . she *hoped* so.  
  
They entered the house, captive and captor, to be greeted by the surprised blue eyes of Quatre Raberba Winner who was currently sitting at a coffee table, a cup of tea poised at his lips, as she was unceremoniously ushered up the interior staircase, the tip of the gun still pressed against her temple.  
  
When had *he* taken up residence with Miss Peacecraft? The world knew Winner had gotten married a few years ago. Didn't his wife have any objections to him shackin' up with his friend's woman?  
  
As these disjointed thoughts passed through her mind, Mai distantly felt herself being propelled forward, her eyes taking in and cataloguing the lay of the second floor as she was shoved into the first room on the left, her feet flying from under her as she hit the wood plank floor with a pain-filled 'Oof'. Once he had her safely inside the confines of his room, Heero's braided friend closed and locked the door, setting Mai's inner defense system on high alert.  
  
Struggling to her knees without putting pressure on her wounded palms, Mai stared up at the man, getting her first good look at the supposed God of Death. She gulped as her eyes took in the handsome, boyish face, the glittering violet eyes, the long, light brown braid, and perfect body. Photos never did the real thing justice. Why couldn't she have gone to school with guys who looked that good?  
  
"I'd begin interrogating you now, but dinner's nearly ready and the lady of the house will get suspicious if I don't show, so you'll be staying in my room for a bit."  
  
"Wonderful," Mai said flatly, inwardly relieved that he wasn't going to tie her up or something equally embarrassing.  
  
As if reading her mind, he grinned and held up a gleaming pair of handcuffs.  
  
She gulped and began to slither further into the shadows, "Um . . . what do you need those for?"  
  
Duo chuckled darkly.  
  
***  
  
~ Winner residence, L4 colony, same time ~  
  
Dorothy shot up in bed, her heart pounding and the breath caught in her throat as she brought a shaking hand up to press against her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her overactive nerves.  
  
What a nightmare that had been.  
  
Collapsing onto her side, she reached out to that empty space where her husband usually lay beside her, gray eyes betraying the worry and emptiness that filled her as she realized he wasn't there, realized she had no real way of knowing if he was safe.  
  
"Oh Quatre . . . ," she murmured softly, a note of yearning in her voice, before sitting up once more, the nightmare keeping her from sleep, beckoning her to make sure everyone was securely tucked away in dreamland.  
  
Slipping her feet into soft dark green slippers, Dorothy silently moved into the hall, looking both ways before deciding to check on Hilde first. The dark haired woman put on a brave front, but Dorothy had heard the sobs deep into the night, seen the worried looks each time the vidphone let out its ominous 'beep', and felt the nervous tension that radiated from the future Mrs. Maxwell while they sifted through the countless boxes of records pertaining to the Cinq kingdom and other old monarchies that were destroyed when the Earth Sphere Alliance moved against them and their beliefs in nonaggressive action.  
  
Dorothy sighed as she stepped quietly into Hilde's room, approaching the other woman's bed with something akin to trepidation, the nightmare coloring her perception of reality.   
Carefully, she removed an open bridal magazine from its resting place beside the sleeping woman before pulling back the covers and watching the rise and fall of her friend's chest for a few moments as the sight dispelled some of her fear. Smiling gently, feeling partially relieved, she tucked the blankets more firmly around the younger woman before exiting the room.  
  
She moved back out into the long corridor, a small, nearly indistinguishable noise meeting her alert ears as she traveled on gliding feet toward Rasid's room across the way, effectively halting her progress, her ears straining to hear any other nuance of sound.  
  
It had come from Devon's room, the nursery.  
  
All logical thought left her with the realization that her baby might be in danger but common sense (blessedly) remained as she ran the seemingly endless distance to her child's bedroom, coming to a complete and silent stop just outside the partially open door. She breathed a silent prayer that she would open the door and find nothing out of place while simultaneously vowing that, should any harm come to her child, she would not hesitate to kill the bastard responsible.  
  
Holding her breath, eyes wide open, Dorothy quickly pushed the door open before jumping back, placing the wall between her and whoever had made that noise. When nothing happened and no sound greeted her, she very nearly giggled at herself for being so paranoid, but a strange feeling of foreboding kept the sensation of giddy relief at bay.  
  
Entering the darkened nursery fully, little Devon's mother immediately made her way to the ornate, moonlit crib near the open window, her peripheral vision noting the bright blue drapes floating in the night breeze, her heart falling into the dark cavern of her stomach as she realized her nightmare had come true.  
  
Her son was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Dreams are the windows of memory

All I'm really gonna say is, pay attention to Relena's dream sequence in the beginning (YES ANOTHER ONE BWAHAHAHAHAHA don't ya just hate the things?), it is rather important. Z/N fans . . . Noin fans in particular are so gonna hate me for what I'm gonna do to her but I can't HELP it ;-; My muse is boss where my stories are concerned, but never fear! I make up for it in False Engagements ^_^ As for Heero and Relena meeting again, they will, quite soon actually (soon to me anyway ^_^). It kinda surprised me.   
  
Does anyone know where I can get a complete script of episode # . . . I THINK its 47 or 48, the one where Heero 'rescues' Relena from Libra. Also, the script from ep 49. I kinda need them ;-;   
  
Warnings: Blood, death, mature issues. Read at your own discretion.  
  
This one takes place on October 14th (chapter 10 ended on the 12th). One of these days I will type up my estimated calendar and send it out.  
  
As always, thank you everyone whose written me and reviewed and even those of you who haven't!!!! You're all so great! I never expected anyone to actually like this story -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before, Santa didn't deliver. Do you have to rub it in *sniffs*?  
  
Made of You: Chapter 11  
by Kysra  
  
~ "Hold onto me Rele." The pale haired little boy tugged once more on the stifling collar his mother had buttoned snugly around his neck, his miniature dinner jacket stained white in some places with vanilla flavored frosting, the sugary substance marring his younger companion's chubby little cheeks.  
  
"Milli, who these people? They all so pwetty!" The little girl squealed in delight at the brightly lit ballroom which seemed to her like a whole new world of glitz and glitter, beautiful ladies in sequined gowns and white lace lifting elegant gloved hands to their dark princes who bowed deeply before swinging their colorful princesses into the dance. The music was a little too boring for the child's taste but the atmosphere, the light, the gaiety were enough to keep the girl suitably awed at the adult paradise she had just uncovered.  
  
Her brother jerked on her hand slightly, his slightly taller frame easily maneuvering through the giants swaying above them, fighting his way to their parents with purposeful speed. She noticed absently that something wasn't quite right, her young mind noting Milli's sweaty palm, the way his shoulder's were tensed . . . just like when he was practicing with his sword, and the slight look of concern in his icy blue eyes.   
  
She allowed him to pull her along into the fray, her little face staring up into the ceiling, admiring the chandeliers, enjoying the way the fluorescent light bulbs seemed like flames dancing and jumping in the midst of shimmering crystal when a shadow moved into her field of vision.  
  
Then she was outside herself.  
  
*"Is . . . is this a dream?"* Her voice seemed far away, deeper, older.   
  
Relena watched as her child-self dumbly walked away, bright blue eyes never leaving the spot where the shadow had once resided.  
  
"Rele! Milli! What are you two munchkins doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" A voice spoke nearby, the sound ringing like bells in her head as she watched a woman with golden hair and pale skin approach the children who had been so adamant in reaching their destination just moments before. The tiny faces looked up in confusion before recognition allowed their eyes to light up with something akin to rapture, happy expressions etched upon their countenances. Their high pitched voices yelled joyfully as they ran, the boy on sturdy legs while the girl teetered excitedly on uncertain feet, towards this veritable angel.  
  
And an angel she was.  
  
The woman was easily in her mid-twenties possessing a fair complexion, her skin flawlessly luminous. Her blue eyes were the exact shade of the ocean at noon, glowing with pride and love as she looked down upon the two children nearly tripping over their own feet to get to her. She was tall but not overly so, her stature adding to the natural regal bearing which lined her shoulders and dictated her posture. Pale arms, like graceful dove wings, reached for little Milli as he barreled into her just as she lowered herself daintily to her knees, the silken folds of her gown smoothing over her legs like water over stone with an artful motion produced of practice and patient training in the proper ways of royalty. The woman's neatly coifed hair fell about her face in coiling tendrils, meticulously brushed strands holding a luster that reflected life and vitality, glowing against her milky skin as gilded gold.   
  
There was no feigned adoration as she caught the children up into an affectionate and motherly embrace, her features boasting an even deeper radiance as her aqua gaze slipped from one pudgy face to the other, her rosebud lips forming their names as they held onto her arms and ran about her skirts merrily.  
  
*Is this my mother? Was this . . . *  
  
Her laughter was as the sweetest music, rich, melodious, haunting, the sound reverberating through Relena's dream-trapped mind as it passed memory after memory, unlocking doors previously blocked by walls formed of the staunch desire to never remember again.  
  
Large, strong hands touched bare shoulders, a new voice joining the little family.   
  
*Fa . . . Father?*  
  
He was beautiful, and Relena suddenly knew where Milliardo had inherited his pretty boy looks.  
  
The man was sufficiently taller than his wife, towering above his two small children as the giant oak behind the Peacecraft mansion, hovering protectively over his family, ever watchful and attentive to their every whim. His pale, sapphire eyes were wise beyond his years, face aged beyond what it should be. It was obvious his job and position in country and in politics were beginning to wear upon his large frame. Despite this, his nearly silver hair was well kept, a groomed beard adding a sort of distinguished look to an otherwise roguish face. His skin sported a light tan, the flesh of the hands upon his wife's shoulders coarse, callused, and scarred. He had seen his share of battles, probably took part in them, but his manner was gentle, calming, careful, as if he were afraid this little woman would break under the slight pressure of his hard fingertips.  
  
The little girl, pranced around her parents singing "Ring Around the Rosie", little hands holding out the white dress she wore proudly for her father to see and admire. His laughter was just as melodic as her mother's, a rich baritone that rumbled in his chest pleasantly before issuing from thin lips, a perfect accompaniment to the children's almost rhythmic chatter.  
  
She very suddenly wanted to cry, but one couldn't cry in dreams, could she?  
  
The chime of a nearby grandfather clock echoed in her ears as her child-self screamed and her mother collapsed, clutching at one shoulder.  
  
*A gunshot? Oh God, this is . . . I'm seeing . . NO!!! MOMMA!!! NOT AGAIN!*  
  
"Momma? Momma ok?" Little Rele asked her mother, her squeaky little voice uncertain and worried, smooth brow knitted with confusion and alarm when she felt a sharp tug on her arm, the screaming and utter chaos erupting behind and around her forgotten as she lifted her face to meet her big brother's flat, nearly glacial stare.  
  
"We have to go Rele!" He tugged again, but Rele refused to budge until she knew Momma was ok.  
  
"Momma? Daddy?" Why didn't anyone want to answer her? Why did they look at her with such sadness? She didn't understand.  
  
"Rele go with Milli. Momma and I will be right behind you." The big man, her father, spoke softly, bending to shield the cowering woman with his body as guests in gowns and tuxedoes raced for exits that no longer existed, darkness claiming their world as the chandeliers were destroyed by ricocheting bullets, fire supplying illumination as candles were knocked over and onto table clothes soaked through with champagne.  
  
Rele shook her head, strands of gold plastered to her sugar coated face, "Momma hurt! Why they hurt Momma?"  
  
The little boy once again tugged on Rele's small arm, and this time, her feet slipped forward. She leaned back, trying to add more weight to his load, stalling for more time.  
  
Daddy's face became stern, "Young lady, go with your brother. Now."  
  
Momma's eyes rose to meet hers, pain-filled sea blue smattering with her own confused sky blue, "Go sweety. Momma . . . will protect you. Be strong and run."  
  
*YOU LIED! YOU LIED TO ME!!!! YOU ALL DID!!!! MOMMA!!!! I CAN'T . . . I can't . . . I can't live through this again! Oh God, please let me out of this nightmare!!! Please!!!!*  
  
"Take care of her Milli. We love you both . . ."  
  
An explosion rocked the ground beneath them as Milli gave one last hard tug, dragging his baby sister across the ballroom floor over broken glass, spilled alcohol, and obliterated crystal. Fires raged around them as he maneuvered through the wreckage and she stole glances over her shoulder, her little face still not comprehending these events, eyes shedding not a tear as they beheld her parents in the center of the noisy room.   
  
They weren't following as Daddy had said.  
  
"DADDY! MOMMA!! COME WITH US!!!" She struggled against her brother's grip, hysteria and something darker claiming her young heart as she realized her beloved parents weren't moving.  
  
Milli hauled her roughly against him, hand clamping over her mouth as he reached the far wall, away from the huge oaken doors, the only exit/entrance into the rest of the palace, their only way out.  
  
* Stop . . stop it please . . . *  
  
"Be quiet Rele. Just be quiet and everything will be ok." He pushed her beneath one of the many tables lining the walls, the only one still intact, before joining her there, the excess white cloth dressing the flat wood surface shielding them from the gunmen's attention, allowing Milli time to do as his father had ordered him.  
  
Rele watched as her brother's trembling fingers pushed aside some of the cloth to find the air vent both had used time and again as the ideal hiding place during their seeking games, his face dripping with sweat, eyes locked on his work. Overcome with curiosity, she watched the shadows, shifting and writhing with the flames crackling just outside of their little sanctuary, fighting the temptation to look out into the chaos once more.  
  
Would Momma and Daddy meet them outside? Was this just another game?  
  
* Stop it. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!! LET ME WAKE UP! *  
  
Laughter. Maniacal laughter. The same kind of laughter that the witch in Snow White possessed. It was deep and long and frightening, the sound chilling her blood and paralyzing her small body into obedience.  
  
And yet . . .   
  
* Don't look Rele. Please don't look . . . *  
  
Bending low to the clean marble floor, Rele raised the hem of the pristine white tablecloth just enough to view the rest of the floor only to see --  
  
"Momma . ." she whispered as she took in her mother's bloodied dress, the once-baby blue material devoured by an ever-growing evil black stain. Daddy's large form lay in an awkward heap at booted feet as a uniformed woman stood over them, holding Momma's hair in a firm grip.   
  
The little girl listened.  
  
The little girl watched.  
  
Rele saw the knife slit Momma's throat before the mean lady left Momma and Daddy to die.  
  
Something clicked in Relena's mind as the woman met little Rele's eyes. ~  
  
***  
  
~ Same time, with Heero ~  
  
Heero's eyes shot open as he heard the screeching metal of the prison door opening, his head coming up to glare at whoever had disturbed his rest, hands still caught up in the blood-crusted manacles.  
  
"Unca Hewo?" a small questioning voice echoed in the metal plated, sweat box of his cell, the new light streaming through the normal darkness, momentarily blinding his vision. He must be weaker than originally thought. If he didn't know better he would have identified the child-like voice to be that of Quatre Winner's son. Devon.  
  
A sinister laugh followed, Prussian blue eyes focusing painfully on the dark outline framed by the doorway of the hellish place he had called home for close to a month. His lips thinned into a tight line of suppressed rage as the shadow drew close, allowing him to see his visitor clearly.   
  
Long light brown hair tumbled about thin shoulders, the lithe frame and fluid curves clearly marking the figure as female. She wore a half-mask of gold, somewhat similar to the one Zechs had donned when he had buried Milliardo Peacecraft, her lips and chin visible as she stooped before him. Sea green eyes staring out at him from the perfectly shaped eye holes, a perverse grin twisting her mouth, "Well, well. How does it feel to be the victim for once Mr. Heero Yuy?"  
  
There was no change in expression, no sign that he was surprised they had figured out who he was . . . who he had been. He had expected this.  
  
"Nothing to say? Well, we can fix that now can't we? I've brought you some company." She gestured behind her, and another person, this one large and burly, stepped into the suffocating heat of the room, a golden bundle in his thick arms.  
  
"Unca Hewo!!!" The bundle wriggled and kicked, little face scrunched up in fear and relief, tears pooling into gray eyes as the guard set him on the dirt laden ground to run and hug the man currently attached to the wall.  
  
Still, Heero allowed nothing to show on his face, his training forbidding any indication of weakness even as he felt the blessedly cool dampness of Devon's tears against his chest.  
  
The masked woman smirked lightly, "Hmph. You think you can hold out, do you? Then let me squash that little hope before it has time to grow. I already know where your friend Miss Peacecraft is hiding herself, but I have yet to discover who the father of her child is. I think you are the key to this mystery. So, you have a choice: Tell me and live, or keep your silence and die."  
  
Heero glared at her, the silence broken only by Devon's high pitched whimpers.  
  
Smiling, the woman patted his cheek, "Dear, dear Mr. Yuy. I don't think you understand. Let me explain. It isn't only your life on the line. If you die, so does this bastard child. Now, you wouldn't want the death of another innocent on your conscience would you?"  
  
He kept his silence.  
  
Eyes framed by plated gold narrowed and darkened with thinly veiled anger, "Have it your way Mr. Yuy."  
  
Prussian blue eyes watched as the door closed behind her, once again leaving him in darkness, this time with only a child's muffled cries to keep him company.  
  
***  
  
~ Same time, Peacecraft Memorial Hospital (I know, how very unoriginal -_-;) ~  
  
"How is she?" Catherine asked softly, setting down a steaming cup of coffee before the reclining Commander Une. They both needed an eye-opener after worrying throughout the night over their friend's health.  
  
"I don't know. Zechs hasn't told us anything. How did you find out?" She carefully sipped the hot liquid, grimacing at the burning sensation coursing down her throat while appreciating the renewed wakefulness the unpleasant prickling created.  
  
Cathy lay her head back against the cushions of the lobby couch, hands folded across her middle as she closed her eyes wearily, "Saw it on the news. It was like, one minute she was fine then the next . . ."  
  
There was no need to finish the reply. Une knew the rest all too well, and while it was true nothing had seemed wrong before Lucrezia's untimely collapse, it wasn't exactly a surprise either . . . but that was a secret between Lucrezia, herself, and Sally.  
  
Lucrezia had been feeling strangely for the past couple of months, but instead of consulting someone on the matter, she had first chalked it up to stress and later to a possible pregnancy. As time wore on, she was more and more certain she was carrying Zechs' child. In fact, she had confided in Une her excitement in having it confirmed once Sally returned from her trip to examine Relena.  
  
Now that would never happen.  
  
Late last night, Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft was exiting the mansion of her residence, pale and wan from stress and fatigue when she very suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her abdomen in extreme pain, blood soaking through the white pants of her uniform as her husband hoisted her into his arms, yelling for a doctor and assistance.  
  
The diagnosis was grim and totally unexpected, shattering the dreams of a young couple who had just begun to live for themselves after sacrificing their childhoods to the cause of war.  
  
She would never be able to have children.  
  
Une had been present when Zechs received the news from the doctor in charge of his wife's care. She had seen the barely visible change in his countenance, the tightening about the eyes, the walls falling back into place, allowing the soldier to take control while locking the man within a protective shell when told Lucrezia would have to undergo emergency surgery.  
  
More specifically, a total hysterectomy was performed in addition to some reconstructive surgery to fix lesser damage done to non-reproductive organs, from which the raven haired woman was recovering right now while everyone awaited news on her condition.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Cathy murmured sleepily, never moving from her position on the couch while Une stared unblinkingly into space.  
  
"Heirs. No baby means no more heirs to the Peacecraft throne," Une answered absently, resting her chin in one palm as her eyes focused on some point just beyond the nurse's desk.  
  
Cathy snorted before raising her head up with effort, eyes opening only slightly, glassy silver eyes taking in the absent look on the Commander's face, "This can't only be about heirs. If it was, they would have targeted Mr. Milliardo first instead of going straight for Relena. He is, afterall, the true heir, no matter if he willingly stepped aside."  
  
"Mmmm . . . yes, but that's exactly why they didn't target him first. It would have been foolish since he was a soldier and was better suited to defending himself. Whoever is behind this probably knew Zechs was the more aggressive of the two, and counted on him retaliated when his sister's life was jeopardized. They didn't NEED to take direct action against him since killing Relena first would have crippled him enough with emotional distress to make him an easy target. I'm taking this move against Zechs and Noin as a sign that the leader is getting desperate."  
  
Stretching, the red-haired circus performer stood, testing out her legs as she began to pace before the coffee table, "How do you know they're responsible for this? I mean, what could have caused such massive internal damage?"  
  
Chocolate brown eyes swiveled to study the younger woman, "ERIS followers had infiltrated the Peacecraft mansion staff, and we found a surprising concentration of them assigned to kitchen duty."  
  
"You don't mean . . . They poisoned her?" Cathy looked shocked, her feet halting in their nervous shuffling.  
  
Une nodded slowly, a sigh on her lips, "Tests reveal heavy doses of a substance that simulates a kind of . . . break down of soft tissues, specifically the lining of the stomach, uterus, fallopian tubes, and bladder. The doctor said Lucrezia's uterine walls resembled something that had been through a cheese grater. His words not mine."  
  
Silence filled the lobby as Catherine looked away, eyes filling with tears as her view of the elevators blurred into darkness. She bit her lip, stubbornly holding the tears back. Miss Lucrezia would need them to be strong and supportive not weepy and pitying, but . . . it wasn't fair. How could fate do this to such a sweet woman? How could destiny pile all of these woes on such hard-used shoulders? Why was it always them?  
  
First, Relena's dilemma pushes them into trouble's clutches and now this? It just wasn't fair!  
  
Knees quaking, the usually cheerful knife-thrower sunk into the cushions of her previous seat, one hand clutching the edge of the short table as if holding onto stability itself, the hard, cool surface the only thing keeping her rooted firmly in the chaotic, sad world she existed in.  
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Cathy! Commander! Where's Zechs? It's urgent??" Hilde trotted up to them, her face pale and tired, eyes determined even in the face of such adversity.  
  
Une stood, body straightening as her military bearing reasserted itself, "With Noin in recovery. What's so urgent?"  
  
"Dorothy! She's disappeared."  
  
"What!" Une could NOT deal with this right now, "What the hell does she think she's doing? Doesn't she know we have enough to worry about without having to track her down too?"  
  
Hilde grimaced before answering, "I think she went after Devon. ERIS kidnapped him a few nights ago. She left this. I think Zechs should see it." She held out a yellowed sheet of paper, the Peacecraft family crest plainly visible despite the faded ink.  
  
The top-ranking official of the Preventers frowned slightly, fully awake now, "What is it?"  
  
Sighing, Hilde unfolded the brittle paper, "A Marriage license . . . Evelyn Scripnikov and Trajan Peacecraft's marriage license."  
  
Cathy paled, "What?! You can't mean --"  
  
Hilde's eyes darkened with apprehensive certainty, "Zechs and Relena's dad was married to the one responsible for all of this."  
  
(AN: Oh holy hell, where did THAT come from O.O!) To be continued . . .   
  
  



	13. Am I forgetting someone?

Hello everyone ^_^ This chapter is written a tad differently than the rest and it totally sucks -_-;. It's never a good thing when I start experimenting. Anyway, I was searching my brain trying to solve a few mysteries and this is what I came up with. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed (the end is a bit abrupt), but I figured a few explanations were in order plus I realized I was ignoring someone . . . You'll see what I mean if you haven't already guessed.  
  
Warnings: None really except for a few disturbing issues. I tend to torture children charas. I have no earthly idea why but let's just say, most if not all of you will want to hurt me at some point. Oh yeah, and cussing as always.  
  
This one takes place a few days after the last one . . . around October 17, but it ends mid-November. In other words, by the time this one ends Relena has finished her fifth month and has begun her sixth.   
  
Disclaimer: Why does fate have to be so cruel? *sob*  
  
Made of You: Chapter 12  
by Kysra  
  
* Only half of what you know is true . . . *  
  
Sleek, silent, she slid down the cable with ease and grace, her black clad body blending with the night shadows, pale hair tied back and covered with a cap of black silk.  
  
* This is what I know . . . *  
  
Her descent was brought to an abrupt halt, her feet planting themselves against the window ledge which would open to grant access to her target. Using the traction to her advantage, she pushed away from the wall, leg muscles coiling only to straighten as she made her body into a battering ram, glass breaking, splintering around her as she flew feet first into the window.  
  
* You are one who is responsible . . . *  
  
The occupant of the room woke with a start at the sound of shattering glass, the noise compounded by the thumping of something heavy falling upon the floor even as the rustling of cloth and the loud clicking of a gun met his old ears.  
  
* One who was once trusted . . . One who was once called 'friend'.*  
  
Silver eyes, twin flames alight in the darkness, shed their vengeful light upon him, filling his body with dread and fear. This night he would pay for his sins, the collector come in the form of the one he had committed his most heinous crime against. Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
* Only half of what you see is real . . . *  
  
She watched the old man sit up, shoulders hunched and trembling as tears glowed upon his wizened cheeks only to glitter as they became entangled in the gray mustache adorning his matured face, but she would not have her heart thawed by pity. He was at least partially responsible for the disappearance of her baby, and he would give her the answers she sought.  
  
* What do I see? *  
  
The chromatic gleam of a pistol was aimed as the hollow barrel of the gun winked at him malevolently, the jagged remains of the window refracting the moonlight as it pooled into the bedroom turned prison.   
  
She stepped forward, the outline of her body against the white walls revealing the tense muscle and defensive stance while one slender arm, that which did not currently hold the gun, came up also, the point of a wicked looking foil scratching through his night clothes to tear at his skin.  
  
* Only half of what you hear . . . *  
  
Dorothy momentarily placed the gun back into its holster, freeing her hand to tear the silk covering from her head, errant strands of pale hair coiling at her cheeks and tickling her nose as she pursed her lips and glared at the old man who's room she had just broken into. Her mind was a whirlwind of thought and near-panic, and it did not escape her notice that no one had come in to check in on the room's original occupant. At least one person had to have heard the ruckus caused by her less than subtle entrance.  
  
And yet, no alarms were sounded, no screams were voiced, no help was sent. It was just the two of them, and though that was what she had wanted, Dorothy could not help but wonder who was the actual victim here.  
  
* Half . . . just half . . . but WHAT half? *  
  
"I'm sure you know why I'm here so I won't bore you with pleasantries that are not genuine. Where is my son?" She stepped forward again, the tip of her sword biting deeply into his chest, just above his heart.   
  
He bowed his head, the silver strands of his hair covering his head in messy spikes and twists, "I do not know Miss Dorothy. She never told me."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, the moonlight masking the silver of the iris, creating the illusion of glowing sockets, "Why should I believe that?"  
  
"Because it is true. She . . . The Mistress threatened my family. I must do as she says, but she only used my knowledge of the Winner Mansion, your home. She never allowed me to know where they were taking the child. You must believe me Mrs. Winner. I never meant any harm to your son or Miss Relena."  
  
The gun was lowered but the foil was not, "I believe you, but you are still working for her. Tell me what I wish to know, and I guarantee Preventer protection for you and your family."  
  
* Relena is pregnant. *  
  
"She . . . She is Queen Peacecraft's sister."  
  
Silver-gray eyes widened, "But I found a marriage license --"  
  
"They were married before she tried to murder her sister Anya, the younger of the Scripnikov princesses . . . the woman who would become Relena's mother. After that, the Mistress was banished from both her father's home and her husband's, and the marriage was annulled. In time, King Peacecraft fell in love with Princess Anya, they were married, and in due time, had a son."  
  
"Mr. Milliardo . . ."  
  
He nodded, "Indeed. However, the Mistress returned soon after newly married to another. One who believed in pacifism just as her first husband."  
  
* Noin can never become pregnant. *  
  
Dorothy watched the play of emotion over the old servant's brow with interest in his story, "Mr. Darlian . . . Mr. Darlian was her second husband, not her first so that means . . . Mrs. Darlian --"  
  
"Evelyn Scripnikov is Joan Darlian. She was the one to strike down Miss Relena's parents and essentially caused the fall of the Cinq Kingdom with the help of the Alliance."   
  
The woman's expression became pinched with confusion, "That doesn't explain her motives."  
  
"That is something only she has the answers to."   
  
"Very well, but why does she want to kill Relena? Why not Milliardo if she wants to claim her right to the throne so badly?" The foil was lowered, her silver gaze intent upon the man sitting upon the bed.  
  
* ERIS wants Relena dead. *  
  
"Whatever gave you the idea that she wanted the Cinq throne?" He looked genuinely surprised.  
  
* Evelyn is ERIS. *  
  
Dorothy gave him a questioning look, "Why else would she be after the heir?"  
  
* Mrs. Darlian is Evelyn. *  
  
"She's neither after the throne nor the heir to the throne. She wants the entire Peacecraft line extinguished as revenge, and more importantly, she wants Miss Relena dead because she is the only living person who was witness to her crimes."  
  
* Mrs. Darlian . . . *  
  
An icy arrow of abject horror stabbed through her chest, "Relena saw . . ."  
  
"Everything. She saw her parents die by her aunt's hand." The old man shook his head sadly before muttering, "If these walls could talk."  
  
* . . . only half . . *  
  
Mind already preoccupied with untangling the web of lies and sins committed in the past, Dorothy returned the gun to its holster at her side while she tucked the foil into her belt, "Thank you for the information Pagan. I'm sorry about your window. I'll call Miss Une to get some guards here."  
  
"Miss Dorothy . . ."   
  
But she was already gone, swallowed by the night, and he raised a shaky hand to his forehead, rubbing the wrinkled skin there, "I wish you luck. All of you."  
  
***  
  
~ Winner jet, same time ~  
  
"I don't understand why she's not answering," Quatre stared at the blank vidphone screen with apprehension, his stomach tying itself into knots of foreboding.  
  
Sally, reclining in her seat next to him, patted his back comfortingly, "I'm sure she's fine. Have you ever known Dorothy to be incapable of taking care of herself?"  
  
He gave a short rueful laugh though the pressure in his chest worsened instead of lessening, "No. I suppose not."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Sally smiled, her eyes becoming distant, "She's absolutely blooming, isn't she?"  
  
"She?" Quatre asked absently, confused.  
  
"Relena. Pregnancy definitely agrees with her."  
  
The blond Arabian nodded before smiling also, worry for his wife tucked away in a far corner of his mind, "Yes, but I'm concerned about her nightmares . . . perhaps we were wrong to keep everything we've found from her . . . "  
  
Sally shook her head, her eyes bespeaking regret and something more, "No. She's stressed enough as it is without the added burden of knowing her father may have been seeing another woman behind her mother's back. It also wouldn't help to know that said other woman is the one who wants her dead. You're right though, I'm concerned about the nightmares as well, and she's been spotting. She didn't want the boys to know, but she told me while I was examining her."  
  
"I was wondering why you ordered nearly total bed rest for her."  
  
"Mmmm . . . which leads me to another problem," Sally cocked one eyebrow towards him as if to say she knew he knew what she was talking about.  
  
Quatre decided to ignore that look, "What would that be?"  
  
"Trowa's in love with her."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And what are we going to do about it?"  
  
Honest sapphire darkened with genuine confusion, "Nothing. I don't think it's a problem."  
  
Sally looked moderately shocked, "What? Of course it's a problem! Relena's in love with Heero!"  
  
"Yes. I know, and Heero obviously loves Relena. Trowa knows this as well, and he has decided not to act on his feelings. He's content to be near Relena while she needs him, and that is all. Stop worrying so much Sally."  
  
"Hmph. Mark my words. Something's going to happen." She crossed her arms and settled more deeply in her seat, lips smashed together and brows drawn, tiny creases marring the skin just between her eyes.  
  
Quatre smiled, "If and when it does, I'm sure we'll hear about it."  
  
Suddenly the vidphone came to life, Hilde's tense face filling the small screen, "Quatre! Quatre! Are you there?"  
  
Heart in his throat, he answered hoarsely, knowing something was wrong as he took in her greasy, unkempt hair, shadowed eyes, and waxen skin.  
  
"Thank God. Listen carefully, I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past ten hours, but ERIS has been interfering with the transmission. You need to get over here ASAP, no rest stops, no going home for a clothes change or anything. Go straight to the Cinq Kingdom to the old palace ruins, understood?"  
  
He nodded while Sally, who was leaning over his shoulder, did the same.  
  
"When you get there, go inside and turn left. You'll come to a large, half-burned oak door. Open it, go inside the ballroom, and cross to the other side of the room where you'll find a trap door fixed to the wall . . . actually its a vent. Call me on a secure channel when you get there, and I'll meet you on the other side. We have major problems over here."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, his heart literally stopping as he awaited her answer.  
  
Hilde's eyes drooped with sadness, "I'll tell you when you get here --"  
  
"No Hilde. I want to know now." He said forcefully, the feeling of foreboding he had experienced before becoming stronger as he became nauseous with the strength of it.  
  
The raven-haired woman sighed, "Lucrezia's in the hospital, Zechs is going crazy, Devon has been kidnapped, and Dorothy went after him. We really need you guys here. I'll give you details as soon as you arrive. Till then . . . "  
  
The transmission was cut-off leaving Quatre and Sally to digest what had just been told to them, but the only words Quatre could process were those concerning his son and wife . . . Devon kidnapped? Dorothy gone? To where? Why? What was going on?  
  
"Does it ever stop?" Sally wailed despairingly as Quatre's eyes turned cold.  
  
No answer was forthcoming.  
  
***  
  
~ Heero's cell at ERIS headquarters, a month later ~  
  
* Inhale . . . exhale . . . wheeze . . cough . . . Inhale . . *  
  
Tired Prussian blue eyes stared at the tiny chest as it rose and fell haphazardly with the mechanics of labored breath, a sheen of sweat permanently staining the grimy skin of the child he held in his arms.  
  
Devon was not doing well, and Heero was at a loss of what to do.   
  
Time, immeasurable here in this permanent darkness, passed slowly, the heat straining the mind and exhausting the body as meals came and went and bodily wastes were purged in one of the four corners of the small prison. Heero had saved as much water as possible for the boy, knowing that he could survive for months without much food or drink due to his extensive dehumanizing training, but it wasn't enough.   
  
Devon's skin had taken on a dull red tint beneath the dirt and sweat as his epidermis was slowly cooked by the convection oven that was his temporary holding cell. His belly had begun to swell with malnutrition, lips chapped and split from chronic dehydration, and recently he had developed the most horrid case of diarrhea Heero had ever seen, the child unable to control the urges of his body, even in sleep, the excrement issuing from the small body as water from a fountain. His body was purging all liquid while taking nothing in. Quatre's son was hovering on the brink of death.  
  
Rocking back and forth, Heero tried to comfort the child in his arms as he sluggishly struggled within his uncle's hold, restless in his sleep. Heero had noticed Devon rarely ever asked for his mother anymore, but the boy rarely spoke at all anymore. It was as if the child had already given up.  
  
He needed to get out of here. He needed to get Devon a bath, food, water, and medical attention. He needed to see Relena.  
  
Leaning back against the scorching metal wall, head situated between the empty manacles which had once held his wrists in faux captivity, he allowed his mind to travel the well-worn path of wonderment it had become so fond of over the past month (at least to his best calculations).   
  
* . . . Miss Peacecraft . . . . father of her child . . . *  
  
Relena might be pregnant, but he wasn't so sure he could trust the word of the woman who held him, wasn't sure what to make of it if it was true.  
  
If she was pregnant then did that automatically mark him as the father? There had been no hint as to how far along Relena was if she indeed carry a child, and if he wasn't, then who was the father? Was it possible that he wasn't her child's father?  
  
As always, he felt a painful, tight sensation wrapping around his heart as he thought of another man touching her, kissing her, . . . loving her, fathering her child even as her words of love echoed in his ears, reminding him of her admission, her request that he come back to her. Surely that had to mean something. Had they made a baby during that one night of unguarded passion?  
  
And if they had . . . what then? Would she expect him to marry her should he survive this? How was he supposed to feel? Happy? Excited? What?   
  
Eyes clouded with uncharacteristic confusion, Heero abandoned that train of thought while his hand absently smoothed Devon's blond hair from his cherubic face, his brain returning to cold, hard facts, returning to thoughts that made sense.  
  
Relena was pregnant. That was all he knew, and until he knew more, he would make no decisions or assumptions. Relena did not deserve his distrust. Trowa would take care of her as promised. Trowa would take care of them both . . . if there was a child to take care of.  
  
And as he spread what little water he had upon the toddler's lips, Heero wondered why the thought of Relena in Trowa's care did little to assuage his worry for the first time since this drama had begun.  
  
***  
  
~ Green Burrough, same time ~  
  
Relena hummed as she added a dash of salt to the brown, bubbling concoction she was currently laboring over.  
  
It was amazing how domestic this little excursion had made her, allowing old habits and desires to be displayed and acted on, her memories coming back little by little of her true mother's joy of cooking and cleaning no matter how rare it was that she was allowed to do so. She could even remember her mother's smell now along with the taste of her special stew, something she would make religiously on special occasions.  
  
And Relena enjoyed those memories, for they reminded her of her own enjoyment in cooking and cleaning and being . . . self-efficient, something she had missed in her years as first a pampered rich girl, then as a politician with little time to even think let alone clean her own room or cook her own meals.  
  
Of course, along with the good memories came the bad as well as a few not-so-pleasant realizations, but she didn't want to think about that right now. For now, she was just Relena, future mother, preparing dinner for her housemates, the best friends and guardians a girl in her condition could ever ask for.  
  
A smile lit up her face as she tasted her stew. Perfect. Now all she needed was a second opinion.  
  
"Duo!" She yelled, knowing Trowa and Wufei were not in the vicinity of the household, gone off to town for information and supplies once more while Duo had been elected to keep watch over her.  
  
No answer met her ears.  
  
A curious expression etched upon her face, Relena waddled into the living room where she giggled at the sight she found there. Duo lay on the couch, one arm flung across his eyes, fast asleep.  
  
Tip-toeing as best she could, the blonde woman gingerly lowered herself to sit upon the coffee table before gently moving his arm to run her fingers through his bangs. He snorted in response before shifting position so that his face was buried in the cushions, his back towards her.  
  
Tenderness welled within her chest as she gazed upon her friend, tears gathering in her eyes as yet another mood swing took hold of her sensibilities. Backing out of the room and into the kitchen, she tried to suppress the sobs burning her throat. Of course, she lost the battle, her hands resting upon a nearby countertop as she sought emotional stability once more.  
  
She felt dizzy and sad, excited and worried. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest, and she had to remind herself to breathe. "It's ok," she muttered through her tears, "It's ok. Calm down, Relena."  
  
When she finally did calm down, she quickly took her stew from the fire and covered the big pot, letting it sit, knowing the boys wouldn't be much longer, and she wondered what she could do to keep herself occupied till then.  
  
Glancing at the laundry room, she noticed Duo's garments had not been added to the weekly pile, and even though he had strictly forbidden her from his room (he had cited that she would not WANT to go in his room since it was a gargantuan mess of epic proportions), she really needed something to keep herself busy. What better way to spend the extra time than cleaning up a huge mess?  
  
And so it was that Relena, desperately wanting something to do since she was not allowed outdoors without an escort, made her way upstairs to Duo's bedroom where she found . . . a gargantuan mess of epic proportions.  
  
She stood there in the doorway, mouth agape in disgusted wonder, her eyes barely registering exactly what they were taking in. It. Was. A. Disaster. Area. Relena briefly wondered why Duo's room was not listed as a toxic waste dump since it certainly looked and smelled that way.  
  
Pinching her nose and ignoring the roiling nausea upsetting her stomach, she braved entrance, crouching to gather dirty jeans and shirts as she made her way to the unmade bed, which was littered with empty potato chip bags and trays half covered with mold and other unpleasant things.   
  
There was an especially large, offending pile near the head of the bed, and Relena made a beeline for the mini-mountain of clothing when a muffled moan issued from under the pile making Relena jump back in apprehension. The hill of articles shifted, threatening to tumble down and make an even larger mess. That's when her eyes caught the glint of metal wrapped around the wooden bedpost.   
  
Mind working furiously, Relena studied the metal circle and deduced that it was one end of a pair of handcuffs. Why would Duo have something handcuffed to his bed? She did not want to know the answer, but she was about to find out.   
  
Relena began to dig through the pile, separating whites from coloreds and reds from everything as she did so, finally unearthing the huddled form buried beneath the clothes, a delicate wrist limply resting within the second cuff.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
Relena stared silently before turning on her heel and screaming, "DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Lesson in Suffering

Oi, I actually posted this some time ago but as a separate entry since my browser is somewhat antiquated and not compatible with ffn.  Since I've now updated my browser, it lets me place chapters WEEEE!!!!  THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED CHAPTER 13 SO FAR!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!  For your wonderful comments and you unfailing patience ^_^

Anyway, still working on chapter 14.  I project two maybe three more chapters before the epilogue, so enjoy the ride ^_~

Warnings:  Cussing, mature themes, some sexual content (translation: death, weird stuff that cannot be categorized, and lime!!!  That's right!  1XR LIME WAHAHAHA!!!! So if you're under 18, skip this chapter).  Oh yeah, and we are still in November . . .We're nearing the END folks!  January, January, January WAHAHAHAHAH TWO MORE MONTHS!!!!

Oh, and PLEASE (this is important) PAY ATTENTION TO PLACE AND TIMES PROVIDED!!! Otherwise, you'll be confused --;

Disclaimer:  *stares*  Um, . . . no . . . 

Made of You:  Chapter 13

by Kysra

~ _Central Cinq Kingdom, the day before Mai's discovery_ ~

Gentle tears commemorated tragic death, the planes of many faces drenched by the bitter salt of sorrow while sympathetic rain pelted the makeshift roof of black nylon umbrellas.  Mournful sobs tore from the throats of the masses as they followed a procession of robed figures, billowing white gowns flowing around the wind-blown bodies of the clergy.  Behind them and preceding the saddened line were twenty-four men hefting four husk-filled caskets, their faces set in stony silence which symbolized those touched by the terrible fingers of icy death as black clad men, women, and children followed, the sounds of crunching gravel and the soft suction of heels exiting from wet mud accompanying their passing.

The gray sky overhead grumbled even as the heavy clouds belched jagged lines of light in a threatening spectacle of immense heat and blinding electricity.  No birds took flight in such weather, no bittersweet song accompanied the unhappy tears and heart wrenching moans, and no lively cacophony rose up from the throats of a gospel choir rejoicing in the spirit's rebirth as the body died.  To these spectators, death was all and life was no more.

At the front of the mourning line, the Marquis Wayridge, flanked by Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft to the right with his wife and family to the left, marched stiffly to the beat of a silent ceremonial drum, his gloved hands balled into harsh fists, old face holding the stiff countenance of one who has gained wisdom through hardship and eyes painted a dull red from the strain of resisting the stubborn flood of tears.  Next came the multitude of close friends, Quatre and Dorothy Winner, Hilde Scheibecker, Commander Une, Sylvia Noventa, and a myriad of career politicians, friends of the departed, and extended family.

Joan Darlian was conspicuously absent, considering she had been the wife of the deceased's employer for over twenty years, but no one gave any sign of noticing.  They were too immersed in their pain to take note of one missing woman.  More felt was the void left by the honorary grand-daughter of the dead William Pagan.  Relena was their hope, and Hope had abandoned them.

The four gray and silver caskets carried lightly by the twenty-four pall bearers finally reached their last destination:  four cold, dark holes in the ground, freshly dug.  Four piles of mud sat waiting in a morbid display of anxiety, the quivering globs shining gleefully with the light of the flashing thunder.

Slowly, one by one, the caskets were lowered as the mourners watched with tear-filled eyes and shiny, pale faces, their forms at once solid and ghostlike, a massive organism of grim acceptance and desperate denial.  

The priest's hollow voice rang out to the multitude as Holy water was splashed upon the non-descript death box which held the charred remains of the beloved butler, the heaven blessed drops failing to affect the attempted benediction as harsh rain and uncaring winds carried God's moisture away from the restless corpse.

Mrs. Pagan's body was the next to be hidden from the world, one missing arm and leg making the burdened carriers' load a little lighter even as they were forced to say good-bye to such an ill-fated woman.  Holy droplets no more reached her than they had reached her husband, the evils of the weather tearing God's blessing away from the deserving dead.

Next was the more bittersweet of the burials as Pagan's formerly pregnant daughter was lowered into the cold earth, her now-widowed husband breaking from the saddened crowd to throw himself upon the lifeless gray of the casket surface, his arms thrown out as if to somehow embrace the mutilated corpse inside just one last time.  The young man sobbed uncontrollably as he clawed at the un-giving metal capsule and the onlookers found a new burst of sorrow to fuel their weary tears.

The last and smallest coffin, unlike the cool gray of its companions, was a pearly white in color, ironically the liveliest of the four.  Housed within the confines of such a useless prison was Pagan's second grandson, aged four years old.  Never again would he run and play in the warmth and newness of spring.  Never again would his voice ring out in the still air of winter as curiosity filled large violet eyes at the experience of the first snowfall of the year.  Never again would the sound of innocent laughter fill his parents' lives.  Never again would he see the living world and all of its miracles.  He had been forced into a different world, one that boasted utopian conditions and peace beyond mortal comprehension.

No one in that funeral procession believed such a place existed anymore.

A thousands pairs of bleary, watery eyes watched as one by one, the four coffins, and their occupants, were lowered into the remorseless, devouring earth.  Their tombstones were already fixed at the area just above their disfigured heads, the engraved names and dates a mocking reminder of just how short life can be.  A reminder that humans still had a long way to go before the path to peace was completed, before a world where terrorism and war were just a memory was achieved.

The Marquis Wayridge stepped forward to collect and embrace the young man whose wife and unborn child had been unfortunate victims of the bomb which killed the Pagans and their grandchild, the young man who just happened to be his own son.  The Marquis cried then, his wife wrapping frail arms about her husband and heartbroken son, but such communal mourning would not lessen the pain.  Nothing could lessen the pain.

Pagan's third son, father of the boy who was now buried beneath the cold earth, stepped forward, his wife and mother of his dead child wrapped in the comforting arms of a sister.  His violet eyes, eyes his son had inherited within the womb, were dazed and unbelieving as he read and reread the letters which spelled his son's name before moving down to the numbers which outlined the boy's short duration on earth.

They remained outside for a few more moments, standing beneath a gray sky tinged with occasional lightning as the rain poured down upon their saddened countenances.  The priest said a few more blessings, again bestowing useless Holy water upon the uncaring air before solemnly bowing his wet bald head and clasping a black leather book with a gold cross emblem tightly to his chest.  The procession was then led back to the large cathedral some distance away where the mourners would load into their various cars and return to their lives; however, Milliardo Peacecraft along with his wife and the Wayridge family remained.

Milliardo side-stepped pleasantries which would only mock the current location and situation.  Life was too short for such meaningless greetings when time was no longer on your side, "Marquis Wayridge, I'm truly sorry for your loss, but you know why I came."

Wiping his eyes, the distinguished diplomat stared at the pale haired man with a look of despair tinged weariness, "Indeed.  William's last act was surprising to you, I'm sure."

"You could say that . . . Grand-father."

***

_~ Green Burrough, Relena's journal entry for November 15 (an hour after Mai's discovery) ~_

I'm tired.

I don't know how else to describe how I feel except that one, tiny word: tired.  I'm tired of worrying. I'm tired of the nightmares. But most of all, I'm tired of the lies.

Lies.

My life has been built upon lies, and it's truly sad that it took such stressful circumstances to free my precious memories from whatever vault I locked them up in.  And now . . . they . . . 

The guys were hiding a girl from me.  Right here.  In this house.  I had begun to feel like this was home.  This was where I belonged.  I was finally able to find some measure of peace, and then I decided to collect Duo's dirty laundry.  This is unbelievable, and of course, they are totally unrepentant.  They seem to think they were protecting me.  PROTECTING ME!  It was all I could do to keep my hormones in check and stay my hands from strangling each of them . . . slowly, because they would never lift a finger to hurt me.

I know that.  They know that.  But that isn't what I wanted.

God, I'm such an idiot.  And I'm crying again.  This is so ridiculous!  I'm praised for my cool-head, my unfailing diplomacy in dealing with my peers, my gracious manner when approached and criticized by condescending 'old school' politicians, and my standards of unwavering good behavior.  Yet, for all of that, I still haven't earned a true friend.

I know Duo, Wufei, and Trowa love me in their own ways . . . and the girls respect me for who and what I am, but . . . I had hoped that - living together - they would somehow see me as a person, not just some title to protect and coddle because my big bad brother told them to.  I want to be someone they trust and regard as an equal, but I guess that I was hoping for too much.  

Damn it, they hid A GIRL!!! A WHOLE HUMAN BEING from me!  Right under my nose and . . . I know they're hiding more.  I know because they were forced to come clean after I threatened to walk out and leave.  I know because I finally confessed my own secret.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?  After all Heero, if - no, when - you ever read this, I want you to understand everything that happened while you were away . . . in chronological order or at least something close to it.

Where to begin?

I suppose Sally's visit would be a good start.  My exam went well but Sally suspects the baby and I may be suffering from a condition known as Placenta Previa.  She wouldn't tell me anything specific about it, just that she would need to perform an ultrasound to be sure.  I hope she's wrong and that the bleeding is from something entirely different.  This baby is the only thing keeping me sane right now.

The boys never knew about the bleeding, though I suspect Sally may have said something to them about it.  They never confronted me at any rate, so I was more than a little surprised when Wufei brought it up while I ranted at them about the Mai situation.  I was in the midst of telling them just what I thought of secrets being kept from me when he just broke in- quite softly I might add - saying that _they_ didn't particularly like the idea of me keeping things from them either.  I promptly started crying of course . . . I hadn't meant any harm . . I just . . 

They can't understand.  They just can't.  I'm a mother.  I'm a mother whose life depends on five men with guns.  I'm a mother who just happens to be the universe's most famous pacifist whose life depends on five men with guns.  I cannot even begin to describe my feelings.  I'm terrified I won't live long enough to at least give my daughter life.  I'm angry that my own flesh and blood decided I wasn't good enough as a niece or a daughter, and therefore, I deserve to die.  I'm exhausted.  I can't take this much longer.

I'm tired.

And yet I know that my lot is not the worse in our tightly knit group.  Lucrezia - God, Lucrezia . . . This is all my fault.  All of this is my fault.  And they took Devon, my little Devi who can get away with anything with just a smile . . . My sweet honorary nephew who hates baths but loves to swim, who can melt even the Perfect Soldier with just a look from those liquid gray eyes . . . My prayers that he might be found have yet to be answered.

I'm so scared.  I don't know what to do.  Everything is falling apart, and I'm not allowed to be there to help fix it.  I can't speak to Milliardo.  I can't communicate with the Circle to form a search party or some sort of Preventer contingent to infiltrate the ERIS compound and destroy it.  I can't reach you.  I feel useless.  Like in the beginning when I saw my parents die.  Like during the war.  

What am I going to do?  I can't stay here, but I can't leave either.  They would never allow it, and I don't think I'm clever enough to slip away in the night.  Besides, I have no idea where the ERIS compound is . . . yet I need to get there.  This has to end, and I feel that a confrontation with my Aunt is the only way to end this.  I have to find out why she did all of this, why she hates Milliardo and me so much. 

In other words, I'm going to convince Mai to lead me to ERIS.  I trust her.  She reminds me of Milli when we were young, all energy and protective impulses.  I feel a special sort of kinship with her that I don't really understand right now, but it's there and I can't ignore it.  She's what I've always imagined a best friend should be.  A perfect blend of everything complimentary to my own personality, though I can see the secrets behind her eyes.  There's a strange sadness there . . . a sort of wistful melancholy that reminds me of you.

I'm apprehensive of my decision.  I know it won't be easy, and considering my condition, it probably isn't the wisest plan of action; but I can't just sit here waiting for a stray bullet to hit its target.  I will not put myself or my child in that position.  Nor will I allow attacks on my loved ones to continue unchecked.  Therefore, I will see you soon, Heero, even though I know you will not be very happy to see me.

I pray for your safety.  Good night and sweet dreams.

With all my love,

Relena

~ _With Heero, time of Mai's discovery _~

_* I love you. *_

_An impression, syllables unconsciously whispered into his heart, awakening the sleeping blood in his frozen veins, arousing an answering warmth that was, at once, foreign and familiar, welcome but uninvited.  Such simple words . . . causing a complex reaction as his skin spontaneously combusted in a sensual display of rippling muscle and flushed flesh, his body surrendering to the inevitability of their joining, allowing himself to finally hold her, touch her . . . kiss her._

_Chills shook his body as their tongues met with aching sweetness, searching, finding, and tasting even as bitter tears of knowing farewell contaminated the honeyed nectar of genuine pleasure, their lips and mouths stealing living breath.  His hands coasted lovingly, carefully over lush, bare curves heated with virgin shyness, perfumed, rosy skin pliant and yielding under gentle, knoweledgable fingers.  She squirmed restlessly under his touch, wanting the possession he demanded, silently begging to be free of intense desire by receiving the cataclysmic release his eyes promised.  _

_There was a rustling sound as he tread over the silken gown formerly pooled around her feet, a shining ivory symbol of her fallen purity trampled under the weight of his sins._

_. . . purity . . . sins . . . _

_He groaned, pulling away from her tender embrace as the cold, dark swirling waters of doubt swept hot desire into oblivion, drowning him in reservations, the tide high with infinite reminders of his unworthiness.  Her eyes fluttered open, vivid blue-silver gazing at him with unadulterated adoration as dusky rose tinted her cheek with embarrassed innocence and shivers ran through her exposed body at the loss of his heat._

_Retreating, he sought distance from this veritable goddess of heavenly temptation and turned to flee the intimate situation he had unwittingly initiated, but she reached out, glittering, liquid sapphire betraying the hurt his perceived rejection caused, coral lips parted in a silent beckoning cry._

_Wordless acquiescence was his answer as selfish want forced his arms to pull her close once more, his lips to seek hers with rough greed, and his hands to resume mapping her untried body eagerly;  and she welcomed him with an irresistable kind of soft warmth that caused his breath to catch and his heart to race madly.  Her arms were light and assuring against his shoulders, circling his neck with demanding gentleness.  Small, sweet-scented hands traveled down his back before testing his sides to caress his front, soft fingers running teasingly down his still-clothed chest, pulling the hindering tank from his muscular body._

_The kiss became brutal, his need rising as the velvet press of her naked form warmed his already heated length, his keen ears processing, relishing the low vibrations issuing from her throat as muffled moans of anticipation fought to escape her mouth only to be dominated by him._

_They moved towards the nearby bed, his lips abandoning hers in favor of loving her neck, shoulders, and breasts, his arms supporting her as she lay on the plush mattress writhing in ecstasy beneath him._

_"I . . . I love . . you . . ." she breathed, her voice soft and musical in its desire-haggard intensity, her words reflecting his own emotions as his mouth devoured the rosy flesh of a hard nipple, his hand finding the other and teasing the already rigid skin into further arousal.  She tasted of salt and sweet cream, sweat and nectar, an addicting elixir which he could not hope to resist._

_* I need you. *_

_His naked body hummed with a pleasurable pain as she touched him for the first time, her delicate fingers tentative and unsure as they experimentally brushed the very tip of his manhood before trailing up the shaft, unknowingly stretching his control to the very limit.  Her face was open and honest . . . questioning . . . asking without words if she was doing the right thing, if she was giving to him as much as he was giving to her._

_* I want you. *_

_Turning back was no longer an option, just as denying her had never been an option.  He was caught in the most restricting, terrible snare, and he never wanted to be free again._

_This was torture.  This was hell.  This was love . . . _

_"Please Heero . . . I . . I want  --" _

_She screamed, cutting off her own plea as his fingers found the place he wished to inhabit within the near future.  Caressing gently, he watched through hooded eyes as her head thrashed involuntarily, strands of hair standing as guilded gold upon her sweat slicked cheeks and shoulders, her body convulsing, unable to tolerate the tidal waves of pleasure his fingers were inducing._

_His mouth found hers once more, his hand never leaving its happy place between her trembling thighs.  She kissed him back frantically, seeking release, wanting more, unable to handle the purity of this sensual bliss; and suddenly, he was inside her, his hand replaced by that organ which had been reaching, yearning for her since before this act of lust tinged love began._

_Heero watched her, his eyes consuming every nuance of expression, recording every moan, gasp, and cry while imprinting each overwhelming sensation just being near her, inside her, around her produced, their bodies moving together, dancing in an intimate coupling of flesh and spirit._

_"Relena . . ." he shuddered, spilling himself inside of her, unable to see her pleasured first, too weak to hold onto his control, and as he collapsed against her love-flushed body, he found himself fully clothed and standing in the lush humidity of the rainforest . . .  Relena nowhere to be seen._

_However . . . _

_There against the bright, dew-sprinkled landscape was a girl-child who came up to his knee.  She was dancing, her dirt-kissed toes digging into the damp earth as thin lines of blood created a painful web of dark red upon the soles of her tender feet.  Short, sturdy legs, awkward in the art of locomotion, teetered below a pale, round body of baby fat and soft skin.  Her hair looked downy soft, wisps of gold swirling around a cherubic face while startlingly clear blue eyes studied the world around her gaily._

_She was absolutely beautiful, and he knew instinctively that she would be his and Relena's child if they were ever to have a daughter._

_" . . . a dream . . .," Heero murmured, his feet carrying him without conscience thought a few paces closer to the dancing sprite._

_The little girl halted in her tuneless dance to regard him grimly, her pouty lips bowing in a soft, thoughtful frown and her youthful eyes darkening into a contemplative shade of navy beneath pale, drawn eyebrows, the smooth forehead stretched across the new skull tensely._

_"Are you my Daddy?" Her voice was high and sweet, music all its own._

_"I don't know," he answered honestly, staring, studying, and recording every detail he could about her._

_Smiling suddenly, the child stepped unsteadily closer, "Mommy says you are."_

_Heero found himself lowering to his knees before her, his arms reaching out just as she lifted_ _her pudgy little arms to him, "And who is Mommy?"_

_She giggled as their hands touched for the first time, "I don't know, but she loves me.  She loves Daddy too.  She loves everybody."_

_There was something wrong . . . something . . . It burned into his chest and clamped around his heart as he tried to suck in breath, a suffocating sensation veiling his movements as he drew her tiny, cold body near his unbearably hot one.  His arms shielded her from the nightmares trying to obliterate this dream, icy fingers caressing his skin, a warning panic screaming at him to wake, to see . . . to save . . . _

_"Relena," he gasped, his arms tightening their hold upon this golden treasure as she silently accepted the pain of his love, and as her eyes closed and head shook a negative, the small pink lips spoke with his voice, "Devon . . ." _

Heero's body jerked into an upright position, a suppressive weight rolling from atop his chest to his lap with the abrupt motion as he fought for breath in the suffocating heat of his prison, wakefulness blooming in his sleep blanketed senses, the unbearable extreme temperatures of the little room lulling his usually sharp, precise reflexes into those of an untried civilian.

Looking about, the Perfect Soldier took in his unchanging surroundings, numbly accepting his imminent death before shifting his gaze downward to inspect the slumbering child upon his khaki clad lap.

Devon's face, for once, was serene, a tiny curve of contentment lining his mouth while cotton-candy dreams colored his lip a dry pink.  His ruddy complexion no longer sported the sheen of sweat Heero was so accustomed to seeing and had already begun to flake just a bit.  The thick blond locks of hair which had been tidy and evenly cut at some point in the past now hung in messy, matted tangles to thin, skeletal shoulders.

Skeletal shoulders below which skin covered ribs lay unmoving.

Devon wasn't breathing.

***

~ _Somewhere in England, later_ ~

She stood, a solitary outline atop the snow-capped hill, the frosty wind tossing her hair with tearing violence while marauding ice flakes became tangled within the flying auburn strands.  The calf-length sable coat twitched and swirled about her legs even as the turbulent lashing of vigorous blizzard currents threatened to steal her precarious balance though she stubbornly refused to allow its pleasure.

Her arms hung stiffly at her sides, head bowed while squinting eyes stared emotionlessly down upon the two marble slabs winking accusingly at her, still, permanent, and dead.  The words inscribed upon the polished, snow-littered surfaces were plain and readable even in this harsh weather that beat at her uncovered, vulnerable face and froze her bloodless, bare hands.

Two roses, one white and the other red, shone brightly even in the darkness of the stormy night, the frigid thorns biting into the numb skin of her palm, warm blood dripping from Death's grip to the sleeping earth shivering beneath her booted feet, but she didn't notice the stinging pain nor the burning crimson washing the cold away, her mind obliviously set upon the two names staring out at her from the immortal stone.

Kneeling down between the twin outcroppings, she felt an inner calm, the comforting pressure of razor sharp rock cutting into her frozen legs reminded her that she was one of the living unlike the two people buried beneath her.  Painted lips curved into a distinctive and beckoning grin, a faint flash of white teeth issuing from the slightly parted lips as she cradled the white rose to her insulated chest, the red sedately placed upon the first grave while one frosted hand stayed the young blossom from escaping such morbid guard duty with the passing winds.

Gazing at the red rose with something akin to displeasure, the woman watched as, one by one, the tender, bright crimson petals detached themselves one by one to first flourish before spiraling out into the ebony oblivion of the moonless world.  

Frowning slightly, she set the white rose upon the other grave before a sinister smile twisted the rouge lips, her other hand disappearing into the thick overcoat before reappearing grasping the hilt of a silver knife.  Death's implement found its home first within the very life center of the ivory bud, pinning the sad flower to the frozen ground, the blade sinking into the shallow, earthen grave and piercing the decaying flesh of the female occupant buried there.  

There was a moment of total silence as time halted, the world paused in its rotation, the tearing winds went still; and in that moment of respite, the woman shed one tear before normality resumed and the world once more accepted its turbulent life, a fountain of blood pouring from the impaled rose and desecrated tomb, the deep red, bright and visible through the blinding snow as it devoured the pristine white of the blanketed earth to encroach upon the woman's space.  It was a threat.

The artificial lines of the cherry lips formed into a solemn stroke of suppressed displeasure before the bow-like mouth opened to speak, the words lost in the wind, never to be heard by mortal ears, while the blood fountain pumped to splatter glistening Death upon her coat and leather pants.

Narrowed eyes closed completely before a frost bitten hand pulled the chilled metal of the knife from the violated land, the snow-masked gravel drawing warmed blood from her knees and legs.  Abruptly she stood, auburn hair whipping about her face and shoulders and lightning struck a few yards away, her form outlined dramatically as the blinding light illuminated the two headstones for her perusal, even though she knew the inscriptions intimately.

The first, the receiver of the red rose, engraved in the blanched marble, read, " Trajan Julius Peacecraft.  July 24, AC 154 - December 24, AC 183.  May His Majesty forever rest in the peace he strove so fearlessly to give all human-kind."

The other, which had been so cruelly mistreated by such tender hands before bestowing the still occupant's curse, boasted the inscription, "Anya Katerina Scripnikov-Peacecraft.  February 23, AC 161 - December 24, AC 183.  Beloved queen, wife, mother, sister, and friend, may Her Majesty reign beside her husband for eternity in love, peace, and prosperity."

"Fuck you too, little sister," mouthed the woman before grinning snidely and stalking across the piling snows, fighting against the forceful wind currents to the warmly lit mansion some distance away.


End file.
